


Fingerprints

by Fairylights4672



Series: Fingerprints [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 67,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: Newt has had many detective partners over the years. Some have been too bossy. Some too stupid. Some too arrogant. Some too touchy. And now he has a new one, and he's just hoping they'll be a little better than the ones before him.Thomas is happy to have lots of different partners. They always bring something new to the table, made it interesting. And now he's excited to have a new one.But, something more serious than their pretty squabbles and teasing will arise, and they must work together to figure out what's going on, and stop it before it blows out of their control.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very excited to be writing this, and I hope you all enjoy. It'll also be on wattpad, along with my first fic, so ya'll can check that out if you wanna. Anyway, I hope this is actually something you can enjoy?? I dunno tbh, will be updating regularly!

 

Newt trudged up the cold, grey stairs, clutching his files and laptop close to his chest. He almost lost his balance a few times, and without a hand spare to cling to the smooth metal pole running up the length of the stairs, he had to stop to regain his footing. Eventually though, he made it to the top of the stairs, blowing a few strands of blond hair out of his eyes, with a huff. Pushing open the door, he headed toward his desk, drinking in the familiar sight.

People were running about, passing files between each other. He watched as Gally pointed to something on a computer screen, showing Frypan who was bent over his shoulder. A look of confusion and consideration passed through the mans eyes, before he murmured something back to Gally and zoomed into something. Then Newt passed Winston and Zart, who had a file in-between the two of them, holding it between their two thumbs. Winston asked something about external bleeding, and Zart answered back curtly, nodding toward a note stuck hastily in the card folder. The blond walked past Harriet and his sister Sonya, who often visited her girlfriend at work, also sometimes making time for her older brother. They were stood with Aris, coffee sending warmth down their spines in the chilly morning air. The blond girl offered a grin at Newt, who rolled his eyes back at her and headed toward his desk.

When he finally got there, he pulled open a drawer with his foot, dumping the files he was carrying in it before placing down his laptop. Newt wasn't the most organised person, folders and coffee stains littering his desk surface, post-it notes and pens scattered everywhere. He didn't really mind though, as long as it got the job done, what was the harm in it being a _little_ untidy. He brushed off some crumbs from his seat, and collapsed into it with a sigh. It wasn't even eight in the morning yet, and he was already exhausted.

The man felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and a coffee be placed into the darkest circle of stain, where coffee cups had resided most frequently.

"Better be black Minho. I need a strong one today." He grumbled, leaning forward to take up the cup as the hand left his shoulder. Minho sat next to him, at his own desk, chuckling slightly. His best friend was a little shorter than he was, but with huge biceps and a rock hard chest. His raven hair stood up from his head, which Newt often teased him about, telling him that there was probably so much gel in it, the structure was probably rock hard. He was of asian descent, with an aura about him. He swaggered everywhere he went, eyes teasing when they wanted to be, wrapped up in so many layers of mischief, it was almost impossible to tell what he was going to do next. The eyes could also turn dark and serious, often when working on a case. The man took his job very seriously, probably one of the only things he could manage to pull a straight face at.

"Oh I can tell, you look like shit." His friend scoffed. Newt just shot him a glare, as a girl came bouncing toward them. It was Minho's partner, Brenda. The two had worked together for about a year now, and they worked flawlessly. It had taken the man about two months to find the best person to work with, and Newt had to admit, she was the perfect colleague for him.

She had darker skin, with a short, straight bob of hair which bounced as she walked. She was smaller in build than Minho, but strode everywhere like she ran the place. Which she kind of did. The director of the detective branch in which they all worked in, was a man called Jorge. Brenda was his adopted daughter, and used it to her advantage. With the same mischievous glint in her eyes as the asian, she could twist people around her little finger, just with a small smirk. She and Minho got on like a house on fire, getting to the point where their minds seemed to work as one when they were working, and they could plan a prank with just a look when they were on their break. Newt made sure to be wary the two when they were together, as he was usually the one who got the butt end of their stupid practical jokes.

She came sauntering over, dropping into the chair next to her partner and pulling her feet, encased by heavy boots, onto their shared desk.

"Hey Newt." She smiled, a tone in her voice letting the blond know he was in for some teasing.

"Hi Brenda." He tried to ignore the small turn in one corner of her lips, grimacing slightly as bitter liquid burned his throat.

"You excited for your new partner?" Her small twitch turned into a full fledged smirk, mirrored by Minho as he turned toward him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that was today. How you feeling Newt?" He laughed softly. Newt shot them a short glare. He was different to Minho in many ways, one of the more prominent being his lack of partner. He couldn't find the right one, and he was getting bored. The first had been too bossy, treating him as a secretary, more than a partner, someone he was equal with. The second was too slow. It took him twice as long to figure something out, compared to the blonds sharp mind. He was fired quickly. The third had quickly become infatuated with Newt. He couldn't go three seconds without touching him. Newt had finally made a complaint after one time, where he'd been awoken at three in the morning by the guy outside his apartment door, singing at the top of his lungs, 'can you feel the love tonight?'. His neighbours had also made a complaint, and now the Brit, wasn't exactly a favourite in his corridor. It had gone on and on, partner after partner, somehow each worse than the other.

Newt had been a detective for about three years, and had still not found someone who was good enough. _"I mean,"_ the blond thought, _"It's not like I'm looking for much. Just someone who's smart enough to keep up, someone who can keep up physically. Someone who'll respect my privacy, and treat me as their partner. And someone who won't sing me the lion king soundtrack at three am."_

 _"_ Honestly, at this point, I'm so done. As long as they don't sing disney to me at witching hour I couldn't care less who they are." He propped himself up on his elbows, swallowing the bitter substance again, feeling his mind begin to whir and the cogs starting to click, caffeine finally kicking into his system.

"Well, lucky for you my friend, I actually know your new partner." Brenda swung her legs under the desk, leaning forward. Minho glanced at her, curiosity taking priority over his paperwork.

"Oh?"

"Yup. An ex of mine." She laughed.

"Oh boy. Please don't tell me they're a psycho ex." the blind grimaced, his shoulders crumbling with annoyance.

"No, he's great. I think you'll like him. Sure, he asks a lot of questions, but he's hot so its a win if you ask me." the girl leant back, holding her hands up as if to say she didn't have any more information.

"If you think he's so great, why'd break up?" Minho crossed his arms over his chest, confusion and suspicion falling onto his features.

"Eh." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Spark died." 

"Newt." A gruff voice beckoned the blond from his seat. The man swivelled around, scooping up his coffee in one hand, and pulling a disgusted look to his friends, making them snigger. He crossed the room toward the small room that was inhabited by Jorge, the director. He was an older man, with wrinkles crinkling his skin, but other lines residing over his skin too, showing hard work and dedication to his job over the years. His hair was short and wire-like, reminding the blond slightly of barbed wire. His eyes were cool and calm, a soft gaze of friendliness always residing in them, apart from when the man got angry, which almost never happened. He was a good boss, put everyone at ease.

Most bosses would have tired of Newt's constant complaining of his partners and situations he got into because of them, but not Jorge. The man understood how important it was to get the right partner, and respected Newt's decisions every time he decided he wanted a new partner, always trying his hardest to get the right one next time. Although he never did, Newt had a lot of respect for the man, because he really tried and he really cared about the people who worked for him. The blond thought that was important in a boss.

He smiled formally at his boss as he sunk into the closest armchair on the opposite side of the desk, where the man was sat, hands fiddling with a pen as he observed the Brit over the rim of his own laptop.

"I think I've got a good one this time Newt. Nice boy when he went out with Brenda, didn't realise he was involved in the detective business." Newt also respected how honest and open the man tried to be, "Of course, he has his flaws, but I ask you, as always, to try. Give it a month, and if your'e not happy-"

"Come and tell you." Newt finished with a soft smile, reciting the speech the man had given him for almost every month for three years. Newt prayed this one was really as good as everyone was telling him. He hoped he was everything Newt had been looking for, for three years.

"Alright." the wrinkles around the mans cools eyes crinkled as he smiled, "I'll get him in here." The man pushed up on the arms of his chair, heading into the little waiting room outside his office. The room had always reminded Newt of a hospital, with it's little, plastic chairs and fake plants. Only a few walls from exposing the true chaos that the detective branch really was, with people running hands through greasy hair, having not left the office for days, and people throwing apart cubicles as they searched for a certain file, tired and panicked eyes trying to find that one piece of evidence before time ran out. It really wasn't a calm environment, but Newt would be lying if he said he didn't love the messiness of it all.

Jorge came back, lowering himself into a chair as Newt pushed upward, steadying himself as the man walked through the door. Newt swallowed dryly.

He had soft brown hair, pushed back hastily, probably the result of nervousness. His eyes were large and hazel, filled with observation. He took in everything in the blink of an eye, quickly surveying his surrounding before eyeing Newt up and down. The blond noted the observation, a possible sign of recklessness and compulsiveness. He had a small dimple, placed next to his sharp mouth, which looked like it was constantly on the verge of a smirk, or a smile, he wasn't really sure. The man was about an inch off of him, but had more of Minho's build, if slightly less. He definitely went to the gym, slightly smaller biceps than the blond's best friend, the blond height making him seem lankier than the brunette. If he wasn't a colleague, and someone Newt met at a club, or a night out, maybe he would have even thought about hoe attractive he actually was. He held out a hand, which was bigger than Newt had expected, slightly hard on the palms. The blond took the mans hand. shaking it firmly.

 "Thomas," he spoke with a rich american accent, husky and low in the quiet air.

"Newt." the blond studied him, suspicious, but also curious. There was something unusual about him.


	2. Two

Thomas had always enjoyed having different partners. He thought that each one brought something new to the table each time, and made his job even more interesting and unpredictable than it already was. If there was one thing that the man loved, it was unpredictably. If things had a schedule, a certain place, if things had to work certain away, he wasn't a fan. That's why the american himself loved to be unpredictable, it made him feel free, like he could turn against the fate that the world had planned for him. He also enjoyed keeping people on their toes. If they felt too safe, it meant he wasn't being reckless enough.

The man in front of him was someone Thomas could tell was the complete opposite to him. He had dirty blond hair that fell into his judgmental chocolate eyes. They passed up and down his body, causing the blond to bite the inside of his cheek in thought. He had about an inch on Thomas, but definitely did not go to the gym. He had long, lanky arms, one hand gripping a coffee cup which Thomas could only assume was the only thing keeping the man upright. The american noticed that one leg was completely straight, all the weight pressed onto that foot, the other almost lifted up from the floor. The weight shift caused the blond to seem wonky and awkward, and Thomas could tell he was a bit wonky, personality wise. The brunette held out his hand, as the blond took it with his smaller, slender one.

"Thomas."

"Newt." he spoke with a strong British accent, laced with judgement, seeming to be pondering wether Thomas was good enough or not.

 _"Newt. What an odd name. That can't be his real name. I'll have to ask him about it."_ he thought. Jorge, an older man with wise eyes, spoke from his desk.

"Well, I'll leave you two for your orientation day. Newt, I trust you to take good care of your new partner." He nodded toward the brit.

_"Huh. Even his boss calls him Newt. Maybe that really is his name."_

"Of course. I'll take you to our desk." The blond scanned him up and down once more, before nodding toward his boss and turning on the same heel that he put all of his weight on. He passed his coffee cup between his two slender hands, before leading Thomas, who gave Jorge a smile, out of the office. Thomas blinked in slight surprise when he turned back to his new partner.

Not only did he not out any weight on his right foot, he limped too. It didn't seem to bother him, he didn't even seem to acknowledge it which made Thomas think he must have had it for a long time. He had so many questions, about his name, his limp, and his aura. Thomas only knew his name and Newt had already intrigued him beyond belief, the brunette knew he had to find out more. He pushed on his heel, jogging to fall into step with the blond.

The office was stressed. The walls were covered in red strings, pictures, reports and post-it notes. The floor was littered with coffee stains and ripped papers which were covered in shoe prints where people had trampled over it, running around. There were disheveled people everywhere, some yelling across the room to each other, some downing black coffee, staring intently at files and laptops. Thomas loved it. Untidiness and stressed environments were his element.

They were interrupted by a girl. Her smile was enough to light up the room, reflecting her blond hair. Her eyes had a recent familiarity to them, grinning mischievously at the man next to him.

"This your new partner Newtie?" Another British accent. Thomas figured she must be related to his partner, the accent and pet name gave it away.

"Sonya, shouldn't you be getting to school?" The man raised an eyebrow, avoiding her question.

"College." she corrected, clearly annoyed, much to the blonds satisfaction.

"Hmm. You sure sunshine? Last time I looked you were in pre-school." He nudged the girls cheek with his knuckle before sauntering away. Sonya gave Thomas the same glance up and down before glaring at the back of his partners head as he walked away. Thomas followed Newt to their destination, his desk. The brunette wouldn't have taken the blond for a messy person, but his expectations were proven wrong.

His desk was absolutely covered in coffee stains. Post-it notes and reminders were stuck everywhere, ranging from 'blood tests back from Cameron murder at 2pm' to 'buy some new fancy pots for my plants'. Some notes were in different handwritings, clearly put there by his friends. Pens were sprawled everywhere, pencil holders empty where time limits had taken priority over putting the pens back in it. Files tuck out of the small drawers he had next to his desk, and Thomas would bet money that they weren't organised either. The bin, stood at the foot of the desk was filled, almost to the brim with empty coffee cups. On the corner of the desk, hid by the pencil pot and various wads of paper, was a small pot of pills, label turned away from prying eyes. Newt drew a chair up next to his own. Thomas noticed that under the desk, on the floor was a roll of foam with ridges on it, encasing a metal tube, used for rolling feet on when working out. The american guessed it was for massaging his foot.

Thomas sat down in the chair, and watched as the blond lowered himself into his own chair, kicking off one of his huge doc martens, running his foot on the foam cylinder absentmindedly.

"So." He turned to Thomas.

"So, any plan for today?" The brunette brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Not really, I usually just try to get to know my new partner, and then take them on a quick tour. But I mean, theres not much to see. Just a bunch of smelly, stressed people and a shit coffee maker." he blond scoffed, making Thomas laugh softly.

"Well, how about we play a game?" Thomas suggested. He used that excuse a lot, when he had a lot of questions about someone. It made him seem less creepy by bombarding someone with questioning. The blond shot him a questioning look, "We each ask each other three questions, and answer them." 

"Brenda told me you liked to ask questions, and I can already guess what your gonna ask me." Newt sat back in his chair, watching Thomas's face for anything.

"Well, can I just ask you a few questions then?" Thomas asked hopefully after a while.

"Sure, don't be surprised if I don't answer them though." The man laughed back. Thomas searched his face for any anger toward his questioning, but found none.

"Is your name actually Newt?" he asked, straight off the bat. Newt laughed softly, leaning back.

"No, my real names Sam."

"Then, why does everyone call you Newt?" he frowned in confusion.

"If I told you, you wouldn't respect me." The blond scoffed. A second man placed a large hand on his shoulder, leaning in between the two. He had short dark hair, and a muscular build. He gave off a sense of swagger and carelessness.

"He tried to start a 'Newt Protection Unit' when he was seven. The name stuck, and well, he tried to drop it when he came to work here, but his sister Sonya turned up and started calling him Newt. Everyone wondered why, and now he's always reminded of his cute little protection unit." The asian laughed. Newt blushed and swatted his hand away, whilst Thomas couldn't help but crack up in giggles.

"Minho, fuck off before I smack you upside the bloody head." Newt growled, sinking into his chair. A familiar laugh was heard before Minho, as a girl bounced into the chair next to Newt, at the next desk over. It was Brenda.

The two had dated for a few years, and it had been great. Thomas had thought she was very beautiful and funny. Definitely intelligent and mischievous. She and Thomas had worked well together, and for a short period of time, his name belonged with an 'and Brenda', but the spark had died and they'd gone their separate ways. There had been no huge argument, no bad blood, just one day Brenda had told him she wasn't feeling it anymore, and left. Thomas had been fine with that, and he would've still considered her a very close friend.

"So Thomas, looks like your working with our Newtie now." She grinned.

"Guess I am." Newt leaned forward, capturing his ear in his low murmur, 

"You call me that, I'll kill you." Thomas snorted and nodded.

"Don't worry my friend." The muscular man that Newt had called Minho sunk down into a chair next to Brenda. "He seems like a grumpy shuck face at the moment, but he's actually adorable." Brenda had talked about her partner a lot to Thomas. She had said he was smart, quick and light on his feet. Had the same sense of humour as she did, and could make anyone laugh. If he was anything like Brenda, Thomas was sure they'd get along.

"I'm not adorable." Newt groaned, sinking even lower into his chair.

"Just read some of his notes." Minho advised. Thomas turned toward the cluttered desk, glancing at some more of the notes. 'Feed Pablo.' one said, with a small drawing of a venus fly trap scribbled onto it, which the brunette could only imagine was Pablo. 'remember to check on Mrs N' one read, Thomas assuming she was an elderly neighbour or something of the sort. 'pet the doggies on the way home.' that one was underlined. Must be more of the important ones.

Thomas's eyes scanned toward the ones that were scattered with different handwritings. They became more prominent, headed toward the hidden pill bottle. One, that was definitely Newt's handwriting said, 'Sonya will get married one day!', another, that the man recognised as Brenda's hand, said, 'the doggies look forward to your visits!" There were lots more, all different handwriting. Thomas counted them, and made the assumption that there was one, written by every staff member there, all saying obscure things like, 'Our pizza nights on rainy days!' and 'Mrs N says you make the best tea!'

Thomas glanced at Newt with his mouth open, ready to ask questions. When he met his gaze though, it told him all that he needed too know. Newt didn't want him to ask, and even if he did, the blond wouldn't answer. He wasn't answering all Thomas's questions, and that would be something he'd just have to accept. Thomas shut his mouth again, and didn't miss the flash of gratitude in the brit's chocolate eyes.

"Coffee?" the blond offered, pushing his foot back into his boot.

"Oh..uh..sure why not."

"How strong do you like it?" He asked, raising from his chair.

"Weak please." he smiled softly as the blond limped away. There was even more questions now, and almost none had been answered.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! I've literally been blown away by all the support I'm getting from this like holy fuck lmao. Also, I'd love it so much if you could leave a comment, I'd love some tips or constructive criticism! It'd be so helpful, bu thanks for all your support <3

It had been almost a week since Newt had met his knew partner, and he thought Thomas was settling in well. He was getting on well with everyone, and was already very popular. He brought a new light to the office, cracking jokes and annoying Newt when he was trying to work. He had started joining Brenda and Minho with their pranks, enjoyed the chats with Harriet, Aris and Sonya by the coffee maker, liked cracking jokes with Frypan and Alby. The man was yet to win Gally over, who had seemed to developed a slight hate for the brunette, but Newt knew it was only a matter of time.

Newt wasn't sure how he felt about Thomas yet. He hadn't tried to create any kind of hierarchy, he was certainly very smart, and wasn't clingy. At all. That was the only problem. For a reason the blond couldn't possibly explain, he had become annoyed when Thomas went off with the others. He had decided it was a mix of a lot of things. He knew they could not afford distractions, detectives had to be right. All the time. And he felt like sometimes, despite the happiness he brought, Thomas could be a huge distraction for everyone else. That was the other point. He wasn't distracting Newt. When someone found their partner, they stuck to them. It had always worked that way: Minho and Brenda stayed together, as did Gally and Frypan, along with Harriet and Aris. But Thomas had strayed from Newt, and the blond felt like he knew nothing about the man, because he spent so much time with the others.

But it was their first case today.

As Newt shrugged on a jacket, pulling the sleeves down passed his wrists, he glanced up at Thomas. He had a stony face, the light suddenly refined into a perfect attitude for their job. A sharp, quick light, which could remember who sneezed in a lineup of people it'd seen on the street and remember the mannerisms of people it passed once in a lifetime. The observation Newt had noted on the first day, had changed from recklessness to something quick. The blond felt the sudden need to be on his toes, like he wouldn't be able to catch up with him if he didn't.

Newt clambered out of the car, gripping the door as unwanted weight was put on his foot. Once he had regained his balance, he shut the door and pulled his jacket closer to his body. Their first case together, on site. The apartment they were stood out of was shabby, bricks deteriorating and the door mouldy. A small balcony stood above it, dead plants and colourless flowers drooping in the early morning light. They were in the middle of a busy street, and the apartment had two on top of it, bustling with life as the world went by outside. So how had someone been murdered somewhere so busy? The doorway was cautioned off with tape, which the two men ducked under and followed the sound of voices upstairs. They made their way into a room, crowded with a few officers and forensics. Newt glanced around for anyone he recognised, but found no one. The brit felt a hand on his back, as Thomas made his way forward, both of them coming to a stop to analyse the scene before them.

It was cut off with tape, the corner of the room brown with blood. A large pool surrounded the body, reaching out toward the officers, before drying. There were no footsteps, but a hammer had been left carelessly next to the body, soaking in dark blood. The body itself had been badly mulled, curled up in a loose foetus position. Newt never got used to seeing someone like that, even if they were unrecognisable. He could only imagine the feat they would have gone through. Thats why he did his job. To catch the bastards.

He found himself next to the chief of police, who was quickly filling them in on the situation. "This is Roderick Harrison, he's a 56 year old man. No fingerprints on the hammer, but the blood on it matches his. It wasn't a robbery, because there's no sign of a break in, and his wallet is still in the kitchen. He had a girlfriend by the looks of it, but theres also pictures on his phone of him with another woman, so we can't really be sure. Locals say they saw nothing, but we think he's been dead for about a day." The man grumbled. Thomas nodded, a precision flashing in his eyes. "Have you got his phone?" he asked sharply. The chief handed it to him after the brunette had put on gloves. Slowly, the police filed out, followed by the chief after muttering something about success. Forensics soon had all the samples they needed, and left formally too, leaving the two alone.

Newt ducked under the tape once again, grimacing slightly. "Pass me some gloves will you Tommy?" He didn't even think about the name, only glancing up as Thomas threw him some disposable gloves with a look of confusion residing on his features.

"Tommy?"

"Aww, what?" Newt teased, pulling on the gloves, "You don't like it?" He plunged his hands into the pockets of the bloodied clothes.

"Jokes on you Newtie, I like it." The blond rolled his eyes and found a small, folded piece of paper in the dead mans pocket. He gently unfurled it, finding a picture of a girl in it. He passed it to Thomas, watching the phone over his shoulder after crossing the room back to him. "So this girl is the one he's kissing here." He showed Newt a picture, and he hummed in acknowledgment, "But in this one, he'd kissing another woman. And they're wearing wedding rings."

"Ah. Typical cheating case?"

"I think so." Newt hummed, and went for a search around the home. He found various pictures of the man with his wife, taking photos of them and jotting down notes. He watched Thomas from a far, as he analysed the body and the state of the apartment. Newt hadn't thought Thomas would have been able to take anything seriously, but there he was, looking like a professional. He was pretty happy with how they were working.

"Forensics will have the fingerprints soon." Thomas muttered, straightening up.

"We heading back?"

"Unless you have something else, I think we've seen everything here." Thomas shrugged, making his way over to his partner. The brit pulled off the gloves and nodded in agreement. He noticed Thomas staring at something, and he glanced at him.

"Tommy? What are you looking at?" He pulled the brunettes gloves off and discarded them. The american pointed to a a small purple bruise on Newt's wrist.

"Oh, that? I just smacked my wrist like a bloody slinthead." The blond shrugged. "My limbs are quite lanky if you hadn't noticed."

-

Three days later, Thomas sunk down into the chair next to him, smacking down a file. Newt opened it with his slim fingers, flicking through the pages.

"They're accusing the wife of first degree." Thomas muttered as the brits chocolate eyes scanned over the page. He hummed in acknowledgement, eyes not leaving the page. Thomas clicked his pen in boredom, before grabbing one of Newt's post-it notes. "I dunno what this is actually for, but I want to write one." He announced, scribbling something down and sticking it next to Brenda's. Newt glanced up at it, and smiled fondly as he rolled his eyes.

'Our cases together!'


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo heads up, slight trigger warning. Mention mental health, suicide and self harm. Dw, none of it happens, it's just mentioned. Thanks <3

Thomas absentmindedly swirled the small wooden stick around in his coffee, watching the blond work. Newt was finishing their work up on the cheating case, having decided it would be quicker if he did all the paperwork without Thomas. He could see the blond was longing for his break, having given up moving the hair out of his eyes about half an hour prior. He was rolling his foot quickly, running his tongue over his teeth in thought every now and then. Thomas clicked a pen in boredom, watching as Newt finally finished the work and sat back in his chair with a huff.

"You done?" Thomas asked as the man saved his work and scribbled another note onto a post-it, pasting it next to the others. He nodded and took a swig of coffee, drawing his knees up to his chest on his chair and turning to Thomas.

"No more work today."

"You gonna head home?" Thomas asked. He saw something flash in the brits eyes and he tensed, before swallowing whatever it was and shaking his head.

"Nah," he said carelessly, "never know when you might be needed." 

"That's true." Thomas nodded in thought, "I feel like I don't know a lot about you Newt." The man leant over Thomas and took his pills up in his hand, making sure to cover the label.

"Cuz you spend your time with the others." He shrugged, shaking out two pills into his palm, before putting back the bottle.

"Yeah, well I'm here now." Thomas watched as he swallowed the pills, washing them down with bitter coffee.

"Well, you tell me a bit about yourself, I'll tell you a bit about me." The blond shrugged, brushing strands from his eyes.

"Ok, well," Thomas paused, "My names Thomas. I'm Twenty-three. I have a mum, she lives here in NY, but a while away. My little brother Chuck, is thirteen. He's in school pretty close to here, and every day after work I pick him up. My dad died when he was one, so I was nine, but honestly, I couldn't care any less. That man was nothing more than a alcoholic, cowardly, shuck face." He practically spat, finding Newts eyes wide with curiosity, "But anyway, I have a fish called Derek. I'm currently single, although I recently figured out I'm bi, which is pretty cool. Men are hotter than I thought." He snorted, as the brit scoffed into his coffee cup, "That's basically all I can think of."

Newt nodded in thought, before clearing his throat, "Well. My name's Sam, but everyone calls me Newt. I am Twenty-four, and I moved here when I was six. My younger sister Sonya, is going to college here in NY, and my parents still live in Britain. I have a boyfriend called Mark, and, uh, I love him very much." He stared into his cup, before continuing, "Pretty sure you've already noticed my limp. And every day after work, I walk home, and theres always these two golden retrievers who like to lie outside their house, they love pats. I go visit this granny who lives next door to me, called Mrs. Norris too." Thomas smiled fondly, nodding.

"Sounds fun."

"mhm' he nodded.

"Hey Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always keep that jacket on? I don't think I've seen you without it once." He laughed softly, as the blond pulled it closer to himself.

"It's nice. And I get cold easy." he chuckled quietly.

"Why do you limp?" Thomas asked bluntly. He was fed up of wondering. Newt intrigued him too much, it was becoming unbearable. He had to find out more, curiosity was tearing him apart from the inside out. The blond looked quite shocked at his partners bluntness, but Thomas didn't care. He'd known Newt for two weeks, and still had no answers to any of his questions. Why did he limp? What were his pills for? What were the post-it notes for?

"Oh well...it's kinda personal. It was a thing, a while back. When I was seventeen."

"That's a long time." Thomas commented, the blond meeting his gaze with a steely one.

"Not when you know you'll have it for the rest of your life. It was my own fault. I made a stupid mistake, I didn't think through the..the effectiveness of my actions. If I had done it right I..well..I certainly wouldn't have my limp. That's kinda all I wanna say about it." He offered. Thomas sighed in exasperation.

"Newt, your driving me shucking crazy man. I have so many questions about you." He ran a hand through his hair. Newt laughed softly, shoving his foot back into his boot and standing.

"Sorry Tommy. Coffee?" He asked, snatching Thomas's now empty cup.

"Sure, why not. But I'm not done with you mister."

"Oh no please, maybe I'll keep you guessing. I feel so mysterious and hot." He scoffed, sauntering off. Thomas rolled his eyes and laughed quietly to himself. His thoughts drifted to that of the pill bottle. He knew he shouldn't look, that would be horrible. That would be an invasion of privacy and this new partnership was going so well. His fingers fumbled, agitated, eyes shifting back and forth toward the small bottle, pondering it. Newt would never know, he had his back to Thomas, and other than to go to the loo and get more coffee, the blond never left his desk. If Thomas was going to do it, it had to be then.

He glanced around, making sure no one was watching. Newt had his back to his desk, engaging in small talk with Winston as he stirred Thomas's coffee. Thomas took a deep breath and quickly snatched up the pills. He pulled them closer to his chest, covering his hands with his figure as he leant over them. Thomas turned the bottle around in his fingers until he found the label. His eyes widened as guilt stabbed him in the gut. That was a mistake, he should have never done it. It wasn't painkillers like he'd thought, wasn't a medical issue that maybe Newt was just too embarrassed about too share. No. 

They were anti-depressants.

The man quickly put them back where they belonged and curled up on himself. He should have respected his partners privacy.

 _"It wasn't my place to go snooping through his stuff. That kinda shit is the stuff you tell someone when your ready, and I ruined that right for him. That was so wrong of me, why am I such a nosy piece of klunk?"_ He scolded himself as Newt limped back over. He placed Thomas's coffee next to him and sunk back down in his chair.

"Whats wrong Thomas?" He frowned, as Thomas's head came out of his hands.

"Oh uh- It's nothing. Just..feel a little light headed. I'm gonna go take a walk for a bit, be back soon." he shot the blond his best grin, before hurrying from the office.

He made his way into the corridor, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in between the grey walls. It was empty, and quiet, but Thomas's thoughts were pounding in his ears as guilt speared as his stomach. He was so wrapped up in his guilt and self hatred that he crashed into Brenda.

"Shu- Thomas! Watch where your shucking going." She rolled her eyes as she steadied himself.

"Sorry Bren'" The man murmured, eyes glued to the floor. She was about to snap back a snarky remark, but her face fell and she stepped closer to her ex.

"Thomas, whats eating ya'?" She frowned, placing a hand on his bicep.

"I..I did something bad Brenda. I feel awful about it. It was something I wasn't supposed to do, and I took something away from someone, my curiosity got the best of me." He sighed, relaxing into the touch despite his better judgment.

"Did you go shopping through someones stuff?" She asked, pretty much hitting the nail on the head, with an unsurprised look in her dark eyes.

"I..I looked at Newt's pills." He mumbled, feeling guiltier by the second. Brenda let out a soft exhale, leading him to the corner of the hall, trying to make the conversation more private.

"Thomas, he would have told you sooner or later. And as long as he doesn't know, it won't hurt him." she shrugged nonchalantly. Thomas stayed quiet, guilt still eating away at him. He finally murmured, 

"I wouldn't have thought he was depressed."

"Well, ya know." she shrugged, not meeting Thomas's gaze. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, frowning at her.

"What do you know?"

"It's really not my place to say I-"

"Come on Brenda, I won't tell a soul." His curiosity was getting the better of him again, and he knew his gut would be practically twisted in guilt later, but he couldn't help himself. Thomas wanted to know the inner workings of everyone, and Newt had made him so curious, he _had_ to figure out those inner workings. It was eating him up inside and he couldn't help but let it take over his guilty mind.

"Ugh, fine. But if he finds out, I am so ratting you out," she sighed exasperatedly and nervously, "I'll just tell you about everything at the moment. I'm not going into his past, cuz I'd feel _so_ guilty. Basically, he has depression, clearly. He used to self harm pretty bad, but Minho and I booked him some sessions with a therapist, and he stopped. Sometimes we check, and he's been clean for about a year now, which is amazing," Thomas could tell that there was a 'but' coming, "...but, then he met Mark. They've been going out for about half a year now. But Mark's a huge prick. He emotionally abuses Newt, it's so clear to see. I'm about 80% sure it's just emotion though, I don't think he's ever physically hurt Newt. Thing is, Newt won't admit that he's abusing him, so we can't break them up."

"Why won't admit it?" Thomas didn't know this Mark, but he hated him already. _"Why would anyone hurt Newt? He was so sweet and kind. He doesn't deserve that."_ he thought to himself with a deep frown.

"Because Newt uses it as a form of self harm. He can't hurt himself, so he gets someone else to do it for him. Think about it, you can't beat yourself up, let someone else do it and cover for them. That way Minho and I don't have any actual proof that we can use against Mark." the girl sighed.

"Jesus..there's nothing we can do?" 

"We try to keep Newt out from home and away from Mark as much as possible, but it's tricky. He stays out too long, he gets yelled at." She frowned. Thomas felt a mixture of emotions at the pit of his stomach. He was furious that someone would hurt the blond. He was upset at the situation, and felt quite helpless. He still felt really guilty, and just down. Brenda seemed to read his thoughts as he let out a frustrated sigh through his nostrils. "I know, its a klunk situation. But hey, we've got one more mind on it now, maybe you can think of something to do." she tapped Thomas's temple and sauntered away, leaving the brunette deep in his thoughts.

 


	5. Five

Newt was wandering around the small house, searching for fingerprints. They were on another case together, but Newt was a little worried. Thomas had been acting off for days, ever since he'd said he felt dizzy. The american had avoided Newt, and not been making eye contact when they were forced to interact. Even as they were working on a case together, the man was on the other side of the room, searching in silence. Newt decided to push his confusion back for the moment, and focus on the case at hand.

They were trying to find a man, Nathan Pond, who was the police's main suspect in connection to a murder of a thirty year old woman. The two detectives were currently searching his house for anything that could link him to the murder. They hadn't found anything, and had been searching in uneasy silence for a few hours. Newt's foot was beginning to whine in discomfort, pushed in by his heavy doc martens, but he ignored it and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

He stumbled across an answer machine, light blinking up at him. He had a message.

"Hey Tommy, someone left Nathan a message." Thomas turned to him, meeting his gaze for a second before snapping his eyes to the ground. He came over, eyeing the answer machine as Newt pressed down on the button. A nasally voice spoke from the machine, taunting.

 _"Hi police fuckers. This is Nathan, and you're currently in my house, searching for any clues that I may have killed Mandy Brown. Jokes on you, I burned all the clues. Just like I'll burn you."_ The message ended and a furious beeping began screaming rom the machine. Newt's eyes widened and he turned to Thomas, who barely had time to mouth 'shuck' before Newt was pulling on his arm. The man got the message and jumped away from the machine, throwing himself to the ground, quickly followed suit by his partner. 

There was a burst of heat that took Newt's breath away. His whole body felt like it was melting, the air leaving his lungs and immediately being filled with clammy, hot air. The burst made his closed eyes water as the noise defended his ears, leaving a high pitched ring in them. He felt the force push him forward, only slightly because of his position on the floor, but made his head slam into the wooden floor that had suddenly heated. The force subsided, but the heat didn't. 

He rolled onto his back, sitting up with a groan and the clutch of his head, before he turned to Thomas. The man had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to rid his ears of he ringing. He hacked a cough, and slowly sat up.

"You good?" He asked, although Newt couldn't hear. He watched Thomas's lips as he repeated the question, the ringing slowly fading. Newt nodded, before mouthing back the same question that Thomas nodded too. It was slightly less awkward, but Newt figured that if two people almost die in an explosion, they're not going to be very awkward around each other the moment afterward.

The two slowly stood up, gripping each other for support and watching what was left of the room around them burn. Newt blinked back some tears the smoke was causing, before pulling Thomas, who had clearly got a lot of smoke in his lungs already, away from the room. His legs were weak, and his vision was blurred, but Newt felt slightly better once he regained his hearing. Thomas coughed out the smoke and sucked in clean air as he bent double.

"You good?" Newt repeated, assuming Thomas had his hearing back, as the blond did. Thomas straightened, finally meeting his partners eye for more than half a second.

"Yeah I'm ok. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, if that isn't rock hard evidence, then I don't know what is." He murmured, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good thing we have cameras then isn't it?" Newt laughed softly, falling short when he caught something in  his peripheral. He whipped around on his good foot, catching a boot leave the front door. He pulled out his gun, catching Thomas's nod as he pulled out his own. "You got back alley." He murmured, quickly following the foot out of the front door.

His whole leg was cramping in pain, ushering Newt to sit down and stop putting weight on his foot, but the man ignored it. He followed the shadow of a person, breaking into a sprint as it disappeared into the alley next to the house. He slipped down it, cocking his gun as he silently followed the mysterious figure. He followed them, as his foot screamed for him to stop, the brit only wincing in pain as it cramped once again. The alley widened into a back street, empty in the midst of dusk, as the blond picked up the pace, in hot pursuit of the silhouette ahead of him. His radio crackled into life, and he slipped it off of his belt, listening as Thomas's voice came from the other end.

_"Newt I have to tell you something."_

"Is it about this because if it's not I'm pretty sure it can wait." The man was out of breath, and done with Thomas's shit. He'd put up with the weirdness for days now, and he was fed up. He wanted to stay on task, but part of him really wanted to find out what Thomas had on his mind. His curiosity took over, and he decided that he could multi task. He sighed. "Fine. Go on, out with it."

 _"Ok well basically..uh..I..I looked at your pills."_ Newt almost sopped running altogether, his heart missing a beat as he faltered in his step slightly.

"You did what?!'

_"Ok, I know your gonna be mad, and I'm sorry. I have no excuse, it was just my curiosity. It led on from there, and I found out about your self harm thing, and then about Mark, and-"_

"Are you fucking serious Thomas?!" He yelled, ears pounding with blood. The brit couldn't even hear his breath or footsteps anymore, as his blood heated with fury.

 _"Newt I'm sorry, I have no excuses. What I did was wrong and I-"_ Newt slammed into Thomas, stumbling backward. The brunette almost fell, before he regained his balance and stared at Newt with wide eyes, swallowing. Newt could tell he was scared, not wanting to have the conversation with Newt in person, in fear he might do something to him. Which Newt did. As the silhouette was forgotten, he grabbed the mans shirt, fist turning to an open palm. He may have been furious, but he would never punch someone on his side. Slap someone on his side though? Yeah. 

He slapped Thomas, hard. Not letting go of his shirt, he waved his gun around as he yelled into his partners face.

 **"Have you ever heard of a thing called privacy Thomas!? What the shuck is wrong with you? You don't just go around snooping in other peoples stuff, thats fucked! Here I was, thinking you might actually be a decent person, but clearly not. What the fuck!"** Thomas just let Newt yell, cheek turning red from where he'd been hit. He stared at the ground in shame, nodding in agreement to everything Newt was saying. The blood still pounding in Newt's ears, he didn't hear something that caused Thomas's eyes to jerk up. The man raised his gun to Newt's face, and the blond blinked in shock and opened his mouth. Without hesitating, Newt let go of his shirt and ducked down, brain short circuited. Thomas was trying to kill him. He'd had a lot of fucked up partners but never one that had tried to kill him.

Yet, Thomas's gun didn't move down to follow Newt, but fired at something behind him. The blood pounding turned to ringing once again as the loud shot passed through his skull. His eyes travelled to where Thomas's had, only to see a gun fall to the floor. Their suspect sunk to the ground, clutching at his stomach where the bullet had entered. His knees gave way and he fell limp against the pavement, a pool of blood quickly forming and running down into the drains. Newt slowly straightened, looking back at Thomas with wide eyes. He'd saved him.

"Thomas what the.." he trailed off, blinking at his partner. Thomas took a step toward him, closing the little gap between the two.

"Look, I know we're still not even, cuz you totally saved my ass back there too. What I did was wrong, and I know that. It was so wrong of me and I took away your rights. My curiosity got the better if me and it shouldn't have. But i promise you that it will never happen again. Never."

-

The two were sat in silence in their car, Newt massaging his foot grumpily. They had been sat there for about an hour, and outside darkness had fallen. After Nathan had been taken away, and they'd given their official report, they'd gotten into the car and just sat there. Newt knew he should be home by now, Mark would be **pissed** about how late it was. But for some reason, he didn't care. Finally Thomas spoke up.

"I mean it Newt. I promise I won't ever do it again, I won't even ask you questions about yourself. I mean it, I'm so sorry, please don't get another partner." Newt stopped. Had Thomas really thought he was going to get Thomas fired this whole time?

"Thomas, I'm not planning on it. I think you're great. Just, you promise to not do it again?" He finally met Thomas's glance, and he nodded quickly. "Fine." the blond sunk back into his chair, "Well, I guess I may as well tell you now." he muttered, more to himself than Thomas.

"Tell me what?" He asked. Newt shot him a look, and he shut up, remembering he wasn't supposed to be asking questions.

"How I got my limp." he cleared his throat and focused on his foot than meeting Thomas's eye. "So, when I was seventeen, I came out as gay to my parents. Long story shirt, they hated me for it. Cuz Sonya was under 16 at the time, she was still under their care, so they made sure she couldn't see me. Forced us apart. They were planning to move back to Britain so that when she did turn 16, it would be harder for her to come find me." he murmured, "What they didn't know, is the they actually had two gay kids, instead of one. She stayed with her girlfriend Harriet until she was 16. Our parents kept trying to get her to come back to England with them, so she told them she was gay too and they fucked off. According to them, they have no kids." he laughed sadly.

'Anyway, when they cut me off from my sister, I had no one. My depression was really bad back then, and I just felt so alone. It was ridiculous. No friends. No family. Alone in a country I had no other relatives in. So..one day I..well..I..uh" he cleared his throat again, and Thomas smiled reassuringly at him, "I..found the tallest building I could, got on the roof, and..jumped off. Didn't die, clearly, just broke my leg in several different places. This guy found me, took me to hospital. We became friends, and that's how I met Minho." He looked at Thomas, who was frowning. He searched his eyes for the usual pity that he found when he recounted his story, but found none. Just admiration. It took the blond by surprise.

"You've come so far, it's amazing." Thomas smiled. The brit scoffed at him.

"I really haven't. All those post-it notes that you wonder about. Theres one from everyone in the office. They're reasons to live Thomas. Stay alive Newt, because of the dogs on the way home. Stay alive Newt, cuz Mrs Norris likes the tea you make. Stay alive Newt, Sonya will get married one day." He explained quietly. "Without them, there's no way I'd find the motivation to get up in the morning."

"Well..I still think your really strong. It's amazing. And..I know you probably hear this a lot, but if you ever need anyone-"

"I'll come look for you." he replied sarcastically, despite the grateful smile on his lips.

"Hey, that's what partners are for."


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning: Past self harm mentioned, along with throwing up and gross shit like that lmao

Thomas shoved his phone in his back pocket, pushing his back into the door, slipping into the toilet. He hummed softly to himself, mind wrapped up in the little things, when he heard a soft groan. Thomas froze. _'What in the fuck was that? Is someone hooking up in here?_ ' The brunette found all the stall doors empty, peering round into one of them. Minho was curled up on the floor, head hung over the basin. Cold sweat covered his pale skin, hair stuck to his forehead as if it had been soaked in water. Thomas rushed straight to his side.

The two had become quite close friends in the month Thomas had been working at the office. They'd shared stories and jokes, often teasing Newt, and sometimes putting salt in his coffee instead of sugar. The man reminded Thomas of Brenda, and his mischievousness and friendliness rubbed off on Thomas, and apparently everyone else, bringing a certain uplift to the stressed environment they all worked in. Thomas would consider him quite a close friend already, despite their occasional quarrels and their unspoken debate over who made Newt laugh more.

"Minho what the shuck? How long have you been in here?" He pressed a hand to his clammy forehead, sighing in disapproval as it met heated skin.

"Left my..shucking phone at my desk." The asian laughed, clearly tired. He lay his head back against the cubicle door, breathing ragged.

"I think you might have a fever Min'" Thomas frowned, watching his friend intently.

"Oh don't be dramatic. It's pro..probably just a  stomach bug." he waved the diagnosis off, leaning over the bowl again. He threw up with a croaked gag. The fact that his throat sounded sore and tired, and the fact that he was only throwing up bile, made Thomas assume he'd been throwing up for a while.

'I'll go get Brenda, get her to take you home." Thomas straightened, quickly being pulled back down again. Minho may have been sick, but his grip had not lessened, and he was still putting his strong muscular build to good use.

"Don't. Not yet. Just..sit with me a while Thomas. Let's hang." he chuckled croakily.

"But Min-"

"Lighten up Thomas, I'm not dying you shank. Just sit down, there's no rush. I'll call Brenda when I feel like I can hold anything in my stomach for more than two seconds." He grumbled, letting go of Thomas as he sat. "So, how are you finding he office?" He asked nonchalantly, as though he didn't have his head in a loo.

"Well..yeah. It's good. I love all you guys already, I honestly think your great. Everyones really sweet, where as in my old job, there were more pricks than actual good people. It kinda sucked. But yeah, you guys are really nice, and good at what you do."

"Newt told me you had your first explosion scare the other day." He glanced up at Thomas, who shrugged.

"I guess. We had others where I used to work, but never one that huge. Honestly I'm glad Newt was there, cuz I totally froze. He saved my sorry ass from a lot of trouble."

"That's our Newtie boy. What do you think of him anyway?"

"Of Newt? I think he's great. He's sharp, that's for sure. And strong, and forgiving." he murmured. Minho grunted in agreement, and went silent, so the brunette spoke again, "Hey Min', Newt told me how he got his limp." Minho raised his head, meeting Thomas's gaze with a look of surprise plastered on his pale face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just..I've been thinking about it, and the more I do, the more I realise how hard it must have been for you. i can't imagine finding someone like that. I don't know what I would think."

"Well..what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave him there. And yeah..it was tough. I went to visit him in hospital, and the guy punched me. Yelled at me and screamed at me, told me I was worthless. It felt horrible, but at the end of the day, I could tell he was lonely. So I kept coming back, every day. Slowly, he forgave me, and we got pretty close. I remember the first day he walked after it." Thomas was staring at him with curiosity written all over his eyes. "Yeah, took him about three days. And then, he got from one nurse to me, and just burst into tears. He was so happy, you have no idea. I don't think I've ever seen a slinthead so relived." he chuckled fondly.

'Anyway, he got back on his feet, no pun intended, lived with me for a bit before getting his own place, then got a job. Soon after I got a job at the same place, and here we are. He still struggles, but the pills help. So do the notes and shit. The little things is what really keeps him going."

"And what about Mark?" Minho's lips curved into a frown of disgust, like he'd just been served dog shit at a fancy restaurant.

"What about him?" He practically spat, "mans a control freak, a manipulative abuser. But unless we actually catch him in the act of hurting Newt, which he would never do in public, or Newt fesses to it, which he won't, we can't do jack shit."

"It sucks."

"I know." he sighed, gagging again, and spitting into the bowl, trying to rid his throat from the acidic taste burning it.

"We'll figure something out. We will. I'm sure of it."

"Well good luck with that, Brenda and I have been trying for half a year."

"Maybe a new set of eyes will help." Thomas shrugged, and sighed. Silence fell once again. "I feel like I don't know much about you Minho."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "there not really anything to know. Moved here when I was two, parents are divorced, Mum moved back to Korea. I live alone, no siblings, no pets, but a good job and good friends." he tried not to talk too much, forcing the bile back down as Thomas hummed in acknowledgment.

"Wouldn't it be nicer to live with someone?"

"Do you?"

"No, but you're an extrovert. Surely you'd prefer other people around."

"You're an extrovert too Thomas, doesn't make us lonely. Hell, you could have it all. Siblings, parents, friends, pets, a lover, and still could be the loneliest person on the planet." Thomas frowned at Minho across the toilet.

"That sounds horrible. If I knew anyone that lonely, I'd try my best to make sure they always had me."

"Then get your ass over to that partner of yours." 

-

Thomas skipped the steps as he made his way up to his office. After their chat, which made Thomas feel a lot closer to Minho, he'd called Brenda, who had taken the asian home, leaving Thomas to think about their conversations. He'd never really considered how lonely Newt felt. But it made sense.

Everyone in his life had someone else. His parents had disowned him. Sonya spent more time with Harriet than she did with him. His best friend spent all his time with his partner. His boyfriend abused him, and he tried to stay away from him as much as possible. It made Thomas unbelievably sad. He couldn't imagine not feeling like you had another half. _'Most people came in pairs, eventually. And once everyone else in your life has found their other half, who do you turn too?'_ Thomas was determined to get close enough to Newt, to become his other half. Just like Sonya had Harriet and Minho had Brenda.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket as he jogged up the stairs. He clutched the hand rail and pulled it out, quickly glancing at the screen. His screen saver was a picture of him and Chuck, laughing with ice creams in their hands. His heart warmed at the memory. The american was sure Chuck and Newt would get along, maybe he'd introduce the two.

**[From Minho: hey Thomas, just wondering if you could check Newt's wrists. Brenda and I like to do random checks, but since we're out of action for today, we obviously can't do it. If your not comfortable, don't sweat it, we'll do it tomorrow, but if you could, it's be a help.**   
**Thanks Mate.**   
**Ps. Try not to get lonely without me ;)]**

Thomas frowned, before shooting a quick text back. He hopped over the remaining stairs and made his way into the bustling office. Making a beeline for his desk, he spotted Newt, alone.  The brunette mentally smacked himself for not taking note of how often he was alone.

"Morning Newt!" He shot the blond his toothiest grin, just getting a quirk of the eyebrows back.

"What's got you so bloody happy?" He asked, suspicious, although he couldn't help but smile a little back.

"Nothing really, just glad to see you. It's a nice day, what's not to be happy about?. Oh by the way, Brenda and Minho are off today. Caught Min' throwing up downstairs." Newt looked worried so he added, "he's fine though. Reckon it'd just a bug." the blond seemed to relax a little.

"Well, I'll be sure to call him." He scribbled it down on a post-it. A thought flicked across Thomas's thoughts as he wondered if Newt was addicted to making notes on the post-its, but then it was gone, replaced by a much more serious issue.

"Hey Newt, I..uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, watching the ground. "Minho asked me too-"

"Oh." the blond huffed and stood up, taking Thomas's wrist. "Come on then, let's get it over and done with." he grumbled, leading the brunette to the other toilets, used for the offices up the stairs. Thomas let the blond lead him into a cubicle, and watched as he locked it. Thomas sat down on the closed toilet lid, knees brushing with Newt's, watching as the brit pulled up his sleeves and showed them to Thomas.

They were healed, distant white lines faintly showing, but nothing else. He really was clean, for a long time by the looks of it. But what really caught Thomas's attention were the small bruises on both wrists. He recognised the one that Newt had told him he'd acquired when hitting his wrist, but the others had not been accounted for.

"Newt, what are those bruises?" He asked, tenderly examining them. The brit swallowed before shrugging casually.

"I told you, I bruise easily." He said with ease, although Thomas noticed the shift. He would be an awful detective to not notice how Newt had begun nervously switching his weight between his two feet.

"Newt, how did you get those?" He asked, his tone low and suspicious.

"Sometimes bruises just appear. I probably hit my wrist or did something stupid, probably didn't even give it a second thought, and bruised from it. No need to make a big deal out of something so small." he insisted. The door opened.

"Newt, Thomas are you in here?" Frypan called from the doorway. Thomas gave his partner a deep frown as he pulled the jacket sleeves back down.

"Yeah, what's up Fry?"

"You've got a new case. It's a missing person. Name's Teresa Agnes."

Thomas's blood went cold.


	7. Seven

Newt watched as all colour drained from his partners face. He frowned and gently reached out to touch Thomas's shoulder, watching as his eyes went wide with horror.

"Tommy are you-" Thomas shoved passed the blond, causing him to topple onto the closed toilet seat. He regained his balance, only to find the cubicle empty. He stumbled to his feet and went after the american. Thomas hurried toward their desk, practically launching himself at his phone and fumbling with it, pale fingers shaking. Newt caught up with him and watched him intently. Thomas pressed the phone to his ear, trying to steady his breathing.

"Please T, please. Pick up." he whispered, eyes closed and breath ragged. Newt's eyes widened as he realised. Thomas knew the missing person. He knew Teresa Agnes. _'Well, that makes things complicated._ ' Of course, she didn't pick up and the man began to frantically read through her file, tears springing to his eyes.

"Tommy-"

"No no no no, this can't be happening, this can't I-" he rambled to himself.

"Thomas I-"

"Nonononononononononono"

"Thomas!" The brunette slammed his fist into the desk top, before wheeling on Newt.

"WHAT!?" The blond was taken aback. He had never seen Thomas be anything more than slightly serious, and he wasn't used to seeing this dark panic swallowing his hazel eyes. Thomas was scared, and he needed someone to ground him. So as much as Newt wanted to yell back, he remained calm, and placed firm hands on his partners shoulders, avoiding the stares they were getting.

"Stop. Just stop. Panicking isn't going to help. You clearly know..uh..Teresa, and I get that your scared, but the longer you fuck about, the less chance we have of finding her, ok? Just, calm down." He kept his voice low and firm. Thomas took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded softly.

"She's my best friend Newt. Why didn't I know about this before there was an official report? Why wasn't I there?" He whispered, sniffling slightly. Newt sighed, pulling his friend into his chest. Thomas cried quietly into Newt's shirt, grip tight around the mans thin waist. The blond hushed him, running a hand through the mans dark hair and rocking him slowly. They stood there for a while, a solid ten minutes, as familiar chaos ensued around them. But Newt stayed, with Thomas wrapped up in his arms, until the mans cries slowly subsided. He ignored the stares, and the obvious teasing that would come, and the relief that Minho and Brenda weren't there, and just focused on his partner.

He'd never stopped to really think about how he felt about Thomas. He was glad their partnership was coming up to a month with no..recurring issues. Thomas was sharp, on his feet and behind his eyes. He was handsome, not that Newt cared at all, and he was almost the polar opposite of the blond. _'But hey, opposites attract.'_ They got on well, the brunette could make him laugh easily, with the smallest of things. One time Thomas had been roped into a lecture from Alby, and he'd met Newt's gaze from across the room, he'd started to make stupid faces at the blond whenever Alby turned away. Long story short, Newt had ended up spitting his coffee all over Gally who had been passing by at the time. Gally still didn't like Thomas.

Thomas straightened, looking at Newt with a new firmness and determination, although the hurt and panic still remained. The average person would have a lot of hope if their loved one went missing. Not Thomas. He knew the facts, the statistics. And they were clearly chewing him inside out. He opened his mouth, as if he were about to thank Newt, but the brit knew they had no time to waste, and that Thomas would thank him for cutting him off later.

"Come on Tommy. Get your klunk together and let's get moving." he said firmly, scooping up Teresa's file. He pulled out his phone, calling for a car as he skipped stairs, gripping the hand rail tightly.

-

When Thomas jumped into the car two minutes later, he was on the phone again.

"No, I had no shucking idea." Even from where Newt was sat, he could hear Brenda's familiar accent on the other end.

"That's exactly what I thought." The blond wondered if he was intruding. As he glanced down at Teresa's file, he frowned. She was the same age as Thomas. Long, dark hair, that framed her pale face. She had a thin mouth, one that Newt had trouble imagining smiling. Her eyes were a piercing blue, ones that could almost definitely stare into you soul and suck out all of your deepest thoughts. She gave Newt the creeps.

"I'm on route now. I'll find her Bren', no matter how long it takes." What intrigued Newt even more, was in her file, it stated that Thomas was her ex. But he hadn't told his partner that, he'd just said she was his best friend. Thomas seemed to have a habit of making his ex girlfriends his best friends.

"Are you shucking kidding me? Of course I want to be apart of it. No...No Brenda you don't get it. I have to be apart of this case, Teresa's counting on me, I know she is. And if I sat around, and let other people do the job I could do better, I'd go crazy. _I'll_ find her. Yeah...ok....will do....you too......bye."He hung up with a long sigh, running  ahead through his dark hair.

"Tommy?" The blond glanced at him.

"mm?"

"Have faith. I know it's hard, but we'll find her. And if we don't immediately, don't give up."

"yeah.." The brit bit at the inside of his cheek, turning toward Thomas.

"Tell me about her."

"Teresa?"

"Yeah."

"Well," a fond smile pulled at the americans lips, "She's my best friend. We went out in high school, but then decided nah. It was better to be friends. She's so funny Newt. She always knows how to make me smile, even when I'm at my lowest. She' beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and smart, and anything you could ever want in a best friend. And she's strong. If anyone can make it through this, it's Teresa. She's the strongest person I ever met. Dealt with all of it, even my fuck boy phase of high school." he snorted softly, "We fight, but at the end of the day, we know we'll always have each other. Through thick and thin.  That's why I have to find her, cuz I know if she had too, she'd cross the ends of the Earth to find me. She's my partner in crime, she's everything to me."

A pang of loneliness shot through Newt, so sharp it could have winded him. He put on a brave face, smiled warmly, and got out a "she sounds awesome." He had been a fool to think Thomas was lonely. _'Here I was, thinking I found someone as lonely as me. Someone who I could be lonely together with. Someone who's name belonged with mine. Don't start with that wishful thinking Newt, Thomas's name already belongs with an 'and Teresa' and you need to get over yourself. Why are you so set about finding someone to call your other half anyway? You've only known Thomas for a month and It's your own fault you don't appreciate Mark enough to call him that."_

"Newt!"

"Huh?" he blinked as fingers snapped him out of his daydream.

"You totally zoned there, are you good?"

"Oh..I'm fine. Sometimes I think too much. Sorry." he crossed his arms over his chest, discreetly pinching himself for overthinking and being so wishful. He twisted the skin between his fingers, gritting his teeth to stop him from wincing in pain.

"Newt."

"Yeah?"

"Stop pinching yourself." Thomas's voice was low, almost sounding like a warning.

"How did you-"

"Why are you beating yourself up over overthinking? Everyone does it, don't punish yourself for something that's normal." he coaxed Newt's hands away from his skin, and watched as they curled up. Newt tucked his hands close to him, squeezing his eyes shut as he growled at himself. _'Had to make it obvious didn't you? He's really gonna think your a freak now, good going Newton."_

"Hey Newt, it's fine. Seriously, your fine." Thomas took one of his hands, and Newt was surprised to find that it was shaking. He opened his eyes to look across at his partner.

"I'm scared Newt. Of the situation. And I know, your scared of a lot of things too, but you now what? That's ok. Because if you're not scared, you're not human. We can be scared together. We can do this together. No matter how long it takes, we'll find Teresa. And no matter how long it takes, I'll help you with anything you need help with." 

Newt offered him a small smile. "That's what partners are for."

"Yeah. That's what partners are for."


	8. Eight

There was nothing. Nothing. They'd been searching for eight hours, two hours after their shift ended. Thomas had kept searching, but ushered Newt to go home. The blond had refused,  and stayed to help search. Yet they'd found nothing, Newt's leg was clearly killing him, and Thomas was beginning to falter. Yet he couldn't give up hope, he couldn't give up. He had to find something, anything. He didn't care what it was, a strand of her hair would be enough at this point, but he couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up until he found a lead. 

The mans stomach was groaning in pain, pleading for food as his throat rasped. He swallowed the itch, and distracted himself from the small pin pricks of discomfort in his legs, ushering him to sit down and just take five. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Teresa needed him.Thomas was so wrapped up in his own turmoil, that he almost missed the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye.

Newt's knee had buckled, sending the blond toppling to the floor. The american was at his side instantly, taking his weight as he crashed into him. 

"Shuck." Newt groaned, trying to stand up straight again, his leg not allowing him. Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders, hauling him toward the car.

"Come on Newt, take a break." He grunted, kicking open the front door of the Agnes house and pulling open the car door. He helped Newt into it, who immediately sighed and pulled out a water bottle. Thomas watched in envy as the liquid flowed down his partners throat. Newt dragged his lips away from it with difficulty, passing it too Thomas, who took it up eagerly. He drank the rest of the soothing water quickly, watching as the blond pulled out a granola bar and snapped it in two. He passed one end to his partner, who ate it greedily and immediately felt more energised.

"Sorry Tommy." the blond muttered.

"What for?" Thomas asked, frowning slightly.

"My shucking leg. I'm not exactly being very helpful." he sighed.

"Newt don't be ridiculous. Your out here two hours after your shift ended, just to help me. I seriously owe you one." He smiled gratefully at his partner, who's lips tugged into a small smile.

"Well, this girl clearly means a lot to you, and I hated seeing you upset this morning. I just want you to be happy. Besides, that's what partners are for."

"You're the best Newt." he grinned at the blond, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now lemme look at that file again." Thomas would be a fool not to notice the slight pink tint residing on the brits pale cheeks as his partner passed him the small card file. Newt looked through it again, stopping on a grainy CCTV photo of Teresa. She was stood outside a shop, looking small in her large coat, on her phone. People were going about their day around her, and she was on the middle of a busy hughstreet. Thats what Thomas didn't get. How did someone just vanish into thin air on the middle of a high street. "So this is where she was last seen?" He asked. Thomas nodded, as Newt furrowed his brow, pulling the picture closer to his nose.

His eyes went wide, and Thomas could practically see his heart beat speed up. 

"Tommy, look!" He shoved the photo toward Thomas, who blinked at it. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he blinked back at his partner in confusion. Newt rolled his eyes, swinging his legs into the car. "Just get in, I'll show you when we get back to the office."

-

Thomas was sat at their desk, waiting for Newt to come back. He stared at the picture of Teresa. It was her passport photo, and she looked so serious. Thomas didn't like it. The Teresa he knew was always smiling, always happy. The brunette was determined to find her, to make her smile again. He'd make sure of it. He wondered where his best friend was. He'd texted her the day before, about some movie night they were going to have. Thomas had to know they were still going to have it.

His partner hobbled toward the desk, arms full of files, which he dumped out onto the stained surface. Thomas blinked up at him as he pulled out different photos from all of the files, before pushing them into Thomas's chest. Then he shoved the files off the desk, and took the photos from Thomas again. Carefully laying them out side by side, he stood back and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at Thomas expectantly, as if he was supposed to understand.

"Newt? What are you showing me?" He blinked. Newt let out an over exaggerated sigh and pointed to the picture of Teresa. 

"Look, in the back ground, a WCKD van. But look, here." he pointed to a second one, "also a WCKD van. Thomas, all of these peoples have disappeared. And in all of the photos where they're last seen, theres a WCKD van."

'Holy shit."

"Exactly. It's a theory in the office, that they're a shady company. Unfortunately, them being in all of the pictures isn't enough to grant us a search warrant. We needed a least five, before it's considered too much of a coincidence. But now, with Teresa's, we can finally get a search warrant and snoop around!" He said excitably, his eyes lighting up. It wasn't hard to see that Newt adored his work, and put so much of his time and effort into it.

"Newt how long have you wanted to search there?" The brunette couldn't help but smile at the mans excitement.

"Years! Oh Tommy we have to bring Minho and Brenda, we've all been trying so hard to get the warrant, please, can they come, pretty please?" he batted his eyelashes at Thomas, who snorted.

"You don't need my permission."

"No, I need your compliance."

"Well, you have it. I don't care who comes, I'm just glad to have a lead." Newt almost let out a squeal, reminding himself to call Minho and Brenda on a pink post-it.

"I see WCKD vans around all the time, but I never actually stopped to think about them. What do they even do?" Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at the blond who was trying to recompose himself.

"It stands for Wardrobes, Cabinets, Kitchens and Doors. They claim to sell like, furniture and klunk."

"Claim?" Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Think about it Tommy, have you seen the size of their vans? They couldn't even fit a bloody bed in there, and it says on their website that their furniture comes fully assembled meaning-"

"They don't flat pack it."

"Exactly. They're not selling furniture, I refuse to believe that."

"Mmm." There was a beat of silence, before Newt turned to him.

"Tommy, go home. Get some sleep. We'll be bright up and early to start searching again." For once, Thomas was too tired to argue. Instead, he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned back to the blond.

"It's raining. Let me give you a lift home." he offered. Newt visibly recoiled.

"I..uh..I don't think.."

"Please Newt."

"No. I..I wanna walk home." he stared at his shoes, clenching his jaw with nerves.

"Newt, I know that's not true. Look.." He sighed softly, "if your worried about Mark, stay with me tonight." Newt scoffed.

"Look, I'm not gonna deny all the things your accusing Mark of right there, but you seriously don't get it. If you really cared about my safety, you'd get that it's a lot safer for me to walk home, without anyone else. Sure, I may be really late, and he may have had to make his own dinner, but it's gonna be a lot worse if another man drops me off. And it's gonna be even worse if I don't come home at all. Thanks for giving a shit Tommy, but I know how to look after myself." he sighed, giving Thomas a forced smile before limping away, leaving him alone. The american groaned, smacking himself with a file. This was going o be trickier than he thought.


	9. Nine

 

Newt winced in pain, examining the huge bruise engulfing his entire side. He sighed and chewed on his lip, touching the dark skin tenderly. _'What am I doing? Why am I with someone who treats me like dirt? Because I deserve it. Even so, I don't love him. No way in hell I'm breaking up with him though. Why not? Well, because he gives me what I can't give myself.'_ Newt was so caught up in his internal debate, that he didn't see or hear Minho come into the bathroom. He let his shirt fall over his skin, but it was too late.

"Samuel Newton!" Uh oh. 

"Oh..uh..glad to see your feeling better Min'"  He smiled sheepishly. Minho marched over angrily, pulling up the blonds shirt. He sighed, worry and frustration swallowing his usual bright eyes. 

"Newt..is he hurting you?"

"No, of course not. I..fell."

"Newt are you fucking serious?! I'm fed up of this, why are you defending that slinthead! I can't believe this, he's hurting you. Like physically putting his hands on you and you're not doing anything!" The brit rolled his eyes and moved away from his friend.

"Stop over reacting Minho, it's nothing. It's not even that bad." he muttered.

"Not that bad!? Newt, why are you doing this to yourself!?" his eyes turned soft with worry and slight pity, "this isn't how you get better. I didn't save you for nothing, I didn't save you just so you could hurt yourself and get someone to abuse you because you think you deserve it."

Newt frowned in anger. He took a step towards Minho, fists clenched. "I didn't ask you to save me! Hang on, save me? You didn't save me Minho, you just prolonged my suffering." he practically growled.

"You don't have too suffer Newt! You're the only one causing your suffering! You could walk away from him today and you could be happy, and-"

"You really think that's how it works Minho?" he murmured, not leaving the asians eye, "You seriously think I'm just, _choosing_ to be unhappy?"

"No Newt that's not what I mean, I just.." he glanced down, taking a deep breath, "look, I'm sorry. Sue me for worrying about you." he grumbled. Newt rolled his eyes. _'Why does Minho have to be so nice? It just makes me feel like a dick.'_

"I'm sorry for being mean. I'm just stressed..I guess." he shrugged, pushing himself onto the sink to take some weight off of his foot. Minho did the same, watching him intently.

'Seriously Newt, why do you defend him? We know that he hurts you, so why insist he doesn't, even if you know we're not gonna change our minds?" He asked, frowning at his friend.

"I dunno, it's just automatic. I defend him because he tells me too. You know, 'you tell anyone, I'll do this' or, 'say a word and I'll hurt your sister.' Not exactly a nice environment to be in." he grumbled unhappily. Minho almost laughed with frustration.

"Then just _leave_ him! You could leave, and that could be it. No more abuse. No more threats. No more worry. Why wouldn't you want to do that?"

"Because I care about you guys. If I were to break up with him, he'd go for someone I love. Minho you have a family, parents that love you. I don't. The closest thing I have to family is Sonya, you, Brenda and..well Tommy's getting there. And I know if i did leave him, he'd hurt one of you guys. I'm scared I won't be there to protect you if that happens, and if something happened to one of you because of my stupid choices, I'd never forgive myself."

"Newt we can look after ourselves-"

"I can look after myself, but that doesn't stop you from worrying, does it Min'? Look, can we just drop it. We've got a whole day together today, and I want it to be fun if it can be, instead of Mark being the only thing on my mind." he murmured, Minho nodded.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over," Newt grunted in protest, "So, what do you think of _Tommy?"_ Newt glanced up at the obscure question, cocking his head in confusion.

"I think he's great. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. You think you might have found your new partner?"

"I dunno. I think I might have."

-

The four of them piled into the car, squishing up. Minho, Newt and Thomas sat in the back, snapping at eachtoher. 

_'Newt move your ass.' 'Minho get your arse over.' 'Oh sorry I know it's too thick.' 'I hate you.' 'Me too, you're the actual worst.' 'You just don't want to admit that you've looked at my ass before.' 'I'd honestly rather let a bus drive over my head.' 'Your ass is on the seatbelt!' 'Tommy get your hands away from my arse right now." 'Thomas, how dare you?! I thought better from you.' 'Ok Minho, I'm about to run bus over your head in a minute.'_

Brenda sat in the front, listening to the three squabble as she glanced over the files. Thomas and Minho started smacking each other over Newt, and the blond groaned, suddenly wishing he'd offered to sit in the front.

"Can you two stop acting like two year olds?!'

"Sorry Mama noot." Minho snickered, earning a smack from the blond.

"Look at what you've done Minho, you've upset mama." Thomas sniggered, also earning a smack.

"Newt you can't smack your kids, corporal punishment isn't allowed." Brenda joined in from the passenger seat.

"Don't make me come up there and turn this car around missy." Newt played along, earning a laugh from his friends. It was times like these when Newt was truly happy. He may have been squished in-between the two most immature men he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, but they were his friends and he'd cross oceans for them. His foot didn't hurt, the bruises weren't causing him any trouble and his friends were making him laugh. What else could he ask for?

"Hey Newt?"

"Hmm?" Newt snapped out of his day dream, finding Thomas's large hazel eyes blinking back at him.

"At the weekend, have you got a day free?" Brenda snapped around, meeting Minho's stare with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Newt knew that meant something, and that something was probably not good, but he focused back on his partner.

"I'm sure I do. Why? Taking me somewhere fancy?" he snorted.

"If down the arcade is fancy, then yeah. It's just, I've mentioned you to my mom and Chuck, and the guy really wants to meet you. I thought you two would get on really well, so I told him I'd see if you wanted to go down the arcade with us."

"Are you sure I won't be intruding on some brotherly bonding time?" Newt asked, delighted that he was actually being asked out somewhere, but also nervous. Newt never got invited somewhere, unless it was to drinks down the bar with his friends from the office. Mark never took him on dates, or did much else other than yell and drink. He was more than happy to spend the day with Thomas and meet his little brother, but he was also slightly unnerved.

He didn't want to intrude on anything. Everyone had their pair, Newt knew that, and the two brothers were clearly very close, based on the praises Thomas sung of his little brother. Newt didn't want to seem like he was that annoying one who was stepping in on the sacred time the two brothers had with each other. And he knew Mark would want to knew where he was going. How was he supposed to explain he was spending the day with another man and his teenage brother?

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I'm starting to think Chuck wants you to be his brother more than me. Every time I pick him up he wants to know 'what Newt said', or 'something badass Newt did.' It's getting ridiculous. Please don't be surprised if he wants you to sign something." He snorted, cracking Newt up.

"What have you said about me? You better not have painted me as some bloody saint."

"Well..not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Newt frowned, slightly scared about the answer.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Pretty?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I didn't even say beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next three chapters are gonna be longer and definitely eventful lmao


	10. Ten

Thomas gazed up at the huge furniture store before them. It was a sleek, grey building, lit with artificial, blindingly blue strip lights. The word 'WCKD' was pasted on huge letters above the door. Thomas gulped. Getting into the parking lot had been a trial in itself, he couldn't imagine how much of a maze it would be inside. He glanced toward his partner and his colleagues, who glanced back at him.

"Shall we?" Minho smirked, Thomas grinning as he noticed the spark of excitement in the man's eyes.

"Yes, let's."

The four headed toward the building, falling into step. Thomas followed the three into the building. Inside, it was slick. Almost too slick. It reminded Thomas of a hospital, or a lab more than a furniture store. It smelt that way too. People bustled around, parents with checklists dragging unhappy teenagers behind them, a group of girls, clearly shopping for their dorm at college, watching Minho, Newt and Thomas intently before bursting into giggles and hurrying off. There were escalators leading up to where the furniture was, and the information centre was next to it. Minho marched up to the formal lady sitting inside, glasses perched on her sharp nose, judgmental eyes peering down at the group of young adults.

"Can I help?" She snapped, a little too aggressively.

'If she's supposed to be the friendly person you see on your way in, I can't imagine what the others are like." Thomas muttered in the blond who was stood next to him's ear, making him snort. Minho shot the two a _'shut your mouths_ ' look as Brenda said formally,

"We're looking for your manager."

"He doesn't deal with customers." she snapped back, voice nasally and gritty with annoyance, shooting Thomas and Newt a glare. Newt had buried his face into Thomas's shoulder to stifle his giggles, Thomas putting a hand over the blonds mouth and shushing him.

"We're not customers." Minho showed her his badge. "We'd like to see your manager please." he repeated sternly. The woman pursed her lips and leant over into the intercom, locking eyes with Minho as she did so.

"Director Janson to the information desk please, I repeat, Director Janson to the information desk." she took her spindly finger away from the com, sitting back in her chair.

"He'll be here soon." She watched the four over her glasses. "You are all very young to be detectives. And you clearly aren't the most mature of people." she shot a look at Newt, who had managed to recompose himself.

"We're not that young." Brenda shrugged back, "and not all of us are as immature as Isaac shucking Newton here." she frowned at the brit, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Old enough." Thomas replied curtly, a man catching his attention. He strode toward them, greying hair pushed back against his head. He had wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, signifying he smiled a little too often, but his eyes displayed to Thomas that his smiles were never sincere. His eyes were greying too, a darkness to them that Thomas couldn't figure out, but sent chills down his spine. If this man smiled, he'd look way too intimidating and manipulative than Thomas cared for. His pinched face reminded Thomas of a rodent, and after a little consideration, he decided a rat best suited him.

"Director Janson, these _kids_ are from the detective branch. They wanted to see you." The woman informed him curtly, curiosity and suspicion lacing her voice.

"Thank you Julie. Would you like to come into my office?" His voice reminded Thomas of a rat too, annoying and quick, like it scurried.

"No thank you. We have a search warrant, so we'll just be doing a search around your building." Newt said professionally, making an effort to make a formal impression on Janson, seeing as his introduction with Julie hadn't gone that well. Janson's eyes flashed withs something quick, before falling back into their steely, intimidating gaze.

"And can I see this search warrant?" He asked. Thomas unzipped Minho's bag in front of him, producing the paper and handing it to the director. He looked it over carefully, lips pressed together in a thin frown. "Well then." he passed the paper back, and Thomas stuffed it into the asians bag. "If you need anything from me, I'll be in my office." He turned sharply on his heel and strode away, the four pair of eyes on his back as he left.

"Well, looks like we're splitting up." Brenda nodded toward Thomas and his partner.

"Yup."

"You two take the storage room, Minho and I'll take the offices and klunk." the girl ordered. Newt nodded, turning on his good heel and wandering away, Thomas hot on his heels. The two headed down the first flight of stairs they saw, Newt clutching the banister a little too tightly.

"Hey Newt."

"Hm?"

"Were you..uh..were you ok, last night? He didn't...he wasn't too mad was he?" He asked sheepishly, watching as the brits grip got tight enough to make his knuckles white.

"No, it wasn't. Well I mean..he's been worse."

"That's not what I asked." Thomas frowned as the two got to the bottom of the stairs, opening some double doors into a long, sterile corridor. "Did he hurt you?" he repeated. Newt just sighed.

"No Tommy, I'm fine. Plus I've been thinking about..maybe...breaking up with him." he trailed off. Thomas's eyes lit up and he almost audibly gasped.

"Newt that's amazing! I-"

"You can't tell anyone Tommy." he turned to his partner, "and don't get your hopes up. I don't even know if I will yet. It might be too risky."

"But-"

"Thomas I'm not having this debate now. Later, good that?" He asked with a weak smile. Thomas grumbled and huffed through his nostrils.

"Fine." They reached the end of the corridor, the two pushing open the doors. They were stood at the entrance of a huge warehouse. Boxes were piled on shelves to the top of the tall walls, shadows looming over them. It was surprisingly neat and orderly for a warehouse, and Newt fumbled for a light switch. When he found none, he frowned and glanced at Thomas.

"Should we split up?" Newt rolled his eyes so hard, Thomas was surprised they didn't fall out of his head.

"Don't be stupid Tommy. This place is bloody huge, and theres no shucking light switch. It's so much safer if we stick together."

"But it's slower." Thomas protested.

"Would you rather be slower, or possibly shot." Newt frowned. The american huffed. Newt was right, as usual.

"Fine."

"Jeez Tommy, anyone would think you wanted to get away from me." He pulled out his pistol.

"I just hate how you're always right." he sulked, pulling out his own hand gun.

"Someone has to make sure you're reckless ass doesn't get us all killed."

"Good to know you trust me."

"Oh obviously. I trust you as much as a zebra trusts a lion." Newt scoffed under his breath.

"Only difference is, I'm not gonna eat you." Thomas snorted. Newt shrugged.

"I dunno Tommy, you see like that kind of kinky bastard." he shrugged casually. Thomas almost choked on his own tongue.


	11. Eleven

The two wandered around the dark warehouse, Newt keeping one hand flat on the wall, feeling for a light switch but finding none. He could feel Thomas behind him, looking around and sighing in frustration every now and then. Row after row of boxes and furniture, but absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The only doors they found led to storage rooms or janitors closets. After about an hour of exploring the entire room, top to bottom, the two had found nothing. Newt watched Thomas become more and more aggravated and exasperated as time went on, willing them to find something, _anything_. Newt was worried that this lead, wasn't a lead at all, and that all of his years os suspicion toward WCKD was misdirected. He sat down on a box, taking five to stop the throbbing in his foot.

"This is ridiculous. There has to be something." The brunette groaned, pacing back and forth.

"Tommy, we're not the only ones searching. Even if we haven't found anything, it doesn't mean Minho and Brenda haven't." Newt knew it was wishful thinking, but he was trying his best to keep Thomas's spirits high. Even if he didn't show it, Newt could tell Teresa's disappearance had changed his partner. The twinkle in his eyes had dulled, and Newt hated it. He didn't know this girl Thomas seemed to love so dearly, but if she made him happy, Newt would put all of his effort and time into finding her, for Tommy. 

"I hope so, because I'm fed up of this shucking warehouse, and it's starting to get late." he muttered, not faltering in his pacing. Newt nodded and stood, cursing under his breath as his foot cramped painfully. Thomas looked at him with a hint of worry, which Newt shook off and began to make his way away from. The american followed him, letting his partner lead him from the room. Newt pushed open the door and squinted in discomfort at the blue strip lights blinding the hallway.

"What if they haven't found anything?" Thomas asked, falling into step with Newt, who smiled knowingly.

"Tommy, don't worry about it. Minho and Brenda know what to do if they can't find anything. You have to trust us to get this right Tommy, we know what we're doing."

"I know but-"

"Thomas." Newt stopped, turning to his friend. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying." he put his hands on the americans shoulders, smiling reassuringly. "I know you want to find her, but we know what we're doing. This won't be a dead end Tommy, I promise. We'll do whatever it takes to get her back." he let his hands slip away as he started walking again.

"How do I know your one to keep promises?" Thomas asked.

"Well you trust me. So trust me to keep my promises." he shrugged, pushing open the doors to the stairs, which he slowly made his way up.

"Why do you speak like a wise owl?" Thomas asked, staying behind the brit slightly, subconsciously making sure he was there in case Newt's foot were to give out and he fell.

"Cuz I'm older than you, and that means I can pretend I'm Gandalf around you." Newt shrugged, trying to keep the mood lighter.

"No offence but Dumbledore is cooler than Gandalf." Thomas muttered, making the blond scoff.

"You wanna come here and say that to my-" he crashed into someone, stumbling backward into his partner. He glanced up, and his heart caught in his throat.

Mark was a muscular man, slightly less so than Minho, but could certainly beat Thomas to a plus if he wanted. His dark hair was pushed up from his scalp in a perfect quiff, and his eyes were a blue. The same piercing blue as Teresa's, but definitely more intimidating. He was one that always had their chest pushed out and their shoulders back, someone who tried to make their aura more important than it actually was. He looked down on everyone, towering a whole foot over Newt. Everywhere he went, he cast a shadow, causing the two men to look up into his icy eyes. Newt shivered.

"M..Mark! What are you doing here?" He felt Thomas tense underneath him, and he pushed himself away from the brunette, putting about a foot in-between the two of them. Mark noticed.

"I'm shopping for furniture. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" His voice was rough from yelling, but smooth enough to lull anyone into a false sense of security.

"Oh..I am. I'm working on a case right now you see." Newt swallowed his nerves, and tried to calm his hammering heart.

"And who is this?" Mark asked calmly, motioning to Thomas.

"Oh! This is Tom-Thomas. He's my partner, I uh..mentioned." Thomas just nodded toward Mark, but Newt couldn't help but notice the man clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Right." Mark waved Thomas off, turning back to his boyfriend."Baby, you didn't give me a kiss this morning." he snapped accusingly, causing Newt to lower his head to the floor.

"Sorry..I..I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you were sleeping." he almost whispered. The brit could feel Thomas's eyes on him, he knew he'd probably lost the americans respect.

"Well, I want it now." Mark dragged him closer by his waist. Newt bit down on his tongue to stop himself from yelping in pain, his side still hurting like hell from the night before. His boyfriend dragged his chin up, forcing eye contact. He moved closer, and Newt couldn't help but shy away. Mark gripped him tightly, and Newt heard a sharp intake of breath. He knew Thomas was going to say something, and he prayed, on everything he had that the man kept his mouth shut _for once_.

"Mark!" Newt seemed to melt with relief when he heard that familiar voice. Mark glanced up, groaning slightly under his breath and shoving the blond away. Newt stumbled backward, tripping over his bad foot, back into Thomas's chest, keeping his hands close to himself. He knew if he didn't, Thomas would try to squeeze his hand or something.

"Oh. Hey Minho. Brenda." 

"Hey, what you doing here?" Minho asked with an over exaggerated grin.

"Looking for furniture." Mark clearly didn't want to talk to them, so he winked at Newt and slunk away. Newt took a long breath of relief, letting his arms fall to his side. Thomas, like he thought he would, reached out and squeezed his hand, lingering for a moment to run a thumb over his pale knuckles, before letting go. Minho growled under his breath, and Brenda sighed, making her way over to Newt. She gently took his chin and lifted it up.

"Hey, look at me Newt. You don't need to look down now, he's gone." she smiled warmly. Thomas squeezed his forearm and made a noise of agreement.

"Thanks guys. Thanks Min'" He muttered. Minho just smiled at him.

"He really is a dick." Thomas murmured to himself.

"We did try to tell you Thomas." Brenda sighed.

"Let's just drop it." Newt shook himself into his usual, cheery grin, "Did you guys find anything?" Brenda sighed at his dismissal, and shook her head. He felt Thomas's long sigh on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Thomas. We had a plan B, unlike you clearly." Minho grinned.

"Tommy doesn't even have a plan A." Newt snorted, hoping his eyes didn't cast too much sadness on his friends.

"Well, let's get going then. Have a good weekend, and then we should have some answers." Brenda advised, shooting a warm smile on her friends. Thomas nodded, following the girl outward, Minho and Newt hot on their tails. Once they were back in the car, Thomas turned toward his colleagues and asked, 

"What is plan B?" He asked.

"We put a tracker in Janson's coat. Unfortunately it means we have to play the waiting game, which I know you don't want to do, but it's pretty much foolproof. It's too small for him to find." Minho shrugged, watching the cars pass outside.

"More waiting?" Thomas groaned frustratedly. Brenda squeezed his hand from the front seat, smiling fondly at him.

"I'm worried about her too Thomas, but it's the best way to find her. We will find her, just you wait and see."

"Let's all have a weekend off, and then on Monday we can come back bright and early snd start mapping his movements." Minho advised, to which Newt and Brenda nodded too. Thomas sighed grumpily, but nodded.

"Have a nice weekend with Newt and Chuck Thomas, it'll help to take your mind off of it."

"I will. It'll be fun."


	12. Twelve

Thomas drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was jut Newt. They were only spending the day together, and it wasn't even like they were alone. He glanced back into the backseats of his car, smiling at his beaming brother.

Chuck was thirteen. He had crazy, curly hair, that framed his pudgy cheeks and smile that could light up an entire room. His dark eyes resembled Thomas's, but with more innocence and wonder about the world. He was the type of boy who found everything interesting, and everything amazing. He looked up to his bigger brother like he was a God. He'd do anything to be like Thomas, often copying his stance and mannerisms. Thomas loved him more than life itself, doing anything and everything he could to make sure Chuck was happy and safe.

"Is he gonna come out?" Chuck asked, eyes sparkling. Thomas swallowed his nerves and shot a grin at his brother.

"Course he is. Give him another minute." He squeezed the steering wheel.

"Why did we park across the street? Couldn't we just park in his drive?" Chuck frowned. Thomas bit his lip.

"Newt..likes the exercise." he shrugged. The truth was, Newt had asked him to park a little away from his house, not wanting Mark to see him getting into someone else car. As if on cue, the blond emerged from his house. Thomas watched him take a long, shaky breath, leaning against his door and rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, before pushing himself off of it and spotting Thomas's car. He grinned at it and began to limp toward him. 

"He looks cool!" Chuck grinned from the back seat, making Thomas roll his eyes fondly. "Hey T?" 

"mm?"

"Do you have a crush on him?" He asked. Thomas blinked and turned to him.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Why would you ask that?" He laughed, probably a little too nervously.

"Well, he's attractive and you talk about him all the time, I just wondered." Chuck shrugged, watching Newt intently.

"I-" Newt opened the door and Thomas caught his tongue. "Hey Newt!" He laughed as the blond sat next to him and closed the door.

"Hey Tommy." he beamed, Thomas feeling Chuck's smirk on the back of his head, picking up on the nickname.

"Chuck, this is Newt." he shot the boy a glare as he smiled at the blond. Newt smiled back at him. 

"Hi"

"Hey!" Chuck squeaked, "I've heard a lot about you." he grinned, Newt raising an eyebrow in Thomas's direction.

"Have you now? What have you heard?"

"T talks about you all the time. He's always going on about 'what Newt did' or 'what Newt said.' It's funny." he laughed softly, making the brit chuckle.

"You ask, you're the one obsessed." Thomas glowered at his younger brother, earning a soft arm smack from Newt as he pulled on his seatbelt.

"Boys, boys, no need to fight."

-

Thomas watched as Newt let Chuck win at a game of air hockey. The blond groaned in defeat, as his brother beamed in pride.

"Ha. Three to one, loser." he stuck his tongue out at the blond, who pouted and motioned to Thomas.

"Go on Tommy, your turn to get owned." he patted Thomas's shoulder as he passed. The american grabbed the puck and started up the game, slotting the coin into the slot. The multi coloured lights in the dark arcade gave the three a soft, rainbow glow, and _'damn, has Newt always looked that good? Wait what.'_

"Oi, earth to T, I asked you a question." Chuck snorted, waving his hands in front of Thomas to get his attention. The older brother turned to him and blinked.

"Oh, sorry..what did you say?" He asked meekly, hoping his light blush and confusion didn't show on his features in the low light.

"I asked if you were coming to my parents evening on Wednesday?" He repeated.

"Oh, is Mom going?"

"Yeah, but I want you to come." Chuck hit the puck toward Thomas's goal, who was playing the defence.

"Then sure I'll come." he smiled at his brother who beamed back at him. Chuck scored with a cheer, and the brunette groaned.

"So Newt," Chuck kept his eyes on the table, the blond glancing across to where he was stood in-between the two sides of the table. "Are you gay?" He asked bluntly. Thomas shot him a glower.

"Chuck you can't just ask people if the-"

"Oh Tommy, don't sweat it. Yeah I am, what gave it away?" He asked, laughing softly. Chuck scored again, smirking in victory at his brother.

"Well, nothing really. I just wanted to ask. You see, my brother is a very nice man and-'

"Chuck!" Thomas was so shocked, the boy scored again. Newt burst into laughter.

"Whaatttt?'

"He-he has a boyfriend." was all Thomas could say.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." Chuck shrugged, stepping away from the table after it announced his win.

"Are you hitting on Newt for me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Newt was in fits of giggles, practically bent double.

"Well you are lonely, and you're always complaining about how much your dating life sucks." Thomas went red, glancing at Newt, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Chuck!"

-

Thomas watched the blond from across the booth, as he stirred his tea rhythmically. He was confused. _'Why had I been nervous today? Why did I think about how pretty he was in the arcade? Why have I never noticed how perfect he actually looks? Why am I thinking this?! Get a hold of yourself Thomas wha are you doing?! I don't know! AHHHH"_

Chuck sat down next to him, having bought a cookie. 

"Jeez, you really are British." he snorted, Newt blinking up to look at him. He laughed softly.

"Leave me alone, I like my tea." 

"I've never had it."

"No way." he blinked, his chocolate eyes widening. "Tommy, why would you deprive him of something so delicious!" He glared playfully at Thomas who grinned, trying not to seem too nervy. Newt pushed his teacup toward the boy who took it.

"Is it nice?"

"Yeah, duh." the brit chuckled, watching as Chuck took a sip. He put the cup back down and looked thoughtful.

"Oh, well i think it's splendid actually." the boy replied with a rubbish British accent, making Newt throw his head back in laughter. Thomas watched him. His eyes crinkled into a smile, engulfing his dark chocolate irises. His grin warmed Thomas's heart, his laugh smooth and quirky. He met Thomas's gaze, as his laugh began to dwindle. He smiled at him, turning back to Chuck. After the smile directed at him, Thomas felt fuzzy inside, and looked down at his coffee, wondering what in the hell was going on with him.

"Chuck, mate, you need to work on that. You need to eat more crumpets and fish and chips. That way, you will slowly turn into a brit." he snorted.

"Ohhh, I see." Chuck laughed, taking a bite out of his cookie. "So Newt, can you tell me a bit about your job. T never tells me anything, he says it's confidential." He pouted sulkily. Newt smiled warmly at his brother.

"Well, I'm afraid your brothers right. I really can't say anything."  There was a beat of silence.

"Are you working on finding Teresa?" Chuck mumbled. Thomas looked up at Newt, who glanced back at him.

"Uh..yeah we are. We'll find her." he gave Chuck his warming, reassuring smile.

"Good..cuz I miss her." the boy smiled weakly at the blond, and Thomas squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Chuckie, we'll find her. You know Ter', she can look after herself." he hugged his brother who nodded and perked up.

"You're right. A toast to Teresa!" he grinned and raised his cookie. Newt smiled at the two and raised his tea, Thomas lifting his mug. The two partners clinked their cups together, Chuck smacking his cookie into the two and stuffing it into his mouth with a cheeky grin.


	13. Thirteen

Newt shot a last grin at the two boys as he limped away from the car. He crossed the road and wandered up his drive. Placing his hand on the door handle, he took a deep breath. He creaked it open slowly, praying that Mark was asleep, or not in. The blond slipped into the dark house, closing the door as softly as he could, before turning back around. He jumped back in surprise to see Mark sat at the table, staring at him intently.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"With some friends. We went into town." Newt swallowed, trying to calm his shaking hands.

"Who?" Mark stood up, forcing his boyfriend to look up.

"Thomas. My...my partner, and his brother." He breathed. Mark circled him like a shark, staring into his soul.

"You're very close to that Thomas." He hissed. Newt stared at his feet and gave him a teeny nod. "Are you cheating on me Newt, is that what's happening here?" He asked, clearly looking for any excuse to raise his voice. Newt shook his head. "I'm sorry?"

"No Mark." he whispered.

"Speak up!" He ordered. Newt looked up at him.

"No Mark." he repeated more firmly. Mark growled and grabbed him by the throat. 

"Don't lie to me you fucking whore." he spat into the blond's face, who just squeezed his eyes shut and tried to squirm away. The huge man threw him to the floor, his back cracking against the kitchen counter. Newt yelped in pain, falling to the hard, cold floor. He curled up and prayed that it swallowed him up. Mark soon had him dragged upward by the arm, shoving him toward the table he'd previously been sat at. A vase was knocked off, shattering on the ground with a defending crash.The brit found himself on his back, staring up at his furious boyfriend, leering over him. Large hands grabbed at him, pushing him and shoving. Newt tripped over his foot, falling face first into a wall. He felt it crack beneath the weight, warm liquid starting to flow downward. Blood trickled from his nose, and he looked up helplessly at the mark of red he'd left on the wall.

 **"You idiot! Look what you've done!"** Mark pulled him upward, grabbing him by the chin and forcing his face upward, fearful eyes meeting enraged ones. The blood trickled into his mouth, dripping down into his throat. He kicked out, scrambling away from the angry man. Crawling away, he managed to make it a few feet before he felt an impact with his side. He gasped in shock and pain, glancing around for anything. A piece of glass from the vase lay next to him, and he scooped it up with shaking hands. Newt gripped it tightly, lashing out toward the leg. Mark growled and slammed his heavy boot down onto Newt's hand, trapping it between the floor,the glass and his boot. The blond cried out in pain as the glass sliced into his skin, immediately curling up inward on the ground. A boot met his stomach again and again, knocking more wind, and more fight out of Newt with every strike. He gave up _. 'You deserve this Newt. He's doing you a favour. You don't deserve anyone better, anyone who will make you happy. You don't deserve to be happy. You-'_

The kicking stopped, and Newt risked a glance up. He saw strong hands pulling Mark away. The violent man turned on his heel, his face met with Thomas's fist. Mark stumbled backward, before taking a blind swing back at Thomas, who easily dodged it and punched him again. This time Mark stumbled, and kept stumbling. He fell to the floor, bloody nose and unconscious. Newt stared with wide eyes at Thomas, the light behind him making him look like some holy god who had just created world peace, who carefully and slowly, came over to him, crouching down to his level.

"Hey, it's ok Newt. Your ok. Go get your shit. We're leaving in two." He said sternly, helping his friend to his feet. New just shook his head, bewilderment turning to rage. "Yes, come on Newt, before he gets back." He urged. 

"Thomas, I'm not leaving." he replied, trying not to let his anger slip.

"What? Newt come on, we haven't got time for this." he said, keeping his eyes trained on Mark's unconscious form.

"No." Newt clenched his fists, "I didn't ask you to come get me."

"Well someone had too." Thomas replied.

"No they didn't! This was my choice, I could have dealt with him fine one my own." The blond snapped.

"Newt, don't be stupid-"

"Stupid?! I didn't ask you for this! This is my relationship, I choose what I want from it. You're not part of it! This is my house- my home. You don't get to decide when I leave! You don't get to make these decisions, they're mine!"

"Well you're not making them right!" Thomas finally met Newt's glare. "Newt, look, I'm sorry, but this has gone on long enough. There is only so much waiting I can take, before I have to step in."

"It's not your place to step in!" Newt stepped closer, the blood still running from his nose.

"I don't want to sit around and watch you get yourself killed, when I know there was something I could have done to prevent it." Thomas's tone turned soft, "Newt please. Let's not have this conversation here. Get your shit and let's go." he pleaded. "please." Newt glared at him, before letting out a huff and running upstairs.

He grabbed his emergency suitcase, and emptied it. He chewed on his lip before grabbing all his favourite clothes, and the ones that didn't smell like Mark. Then he grabbed a toothbrush, a comb, his deodorant and his glasses. Then he grabbed his small newt plush that Sonya had gifted him when he was in hospital for his foot, and his favourite blanket. Finally, he grabbed his house plants and packed them carefully, making sure they wouldn't spill spoil everywhere, and his vintage watercolour set. Managing to stuff it all into one bag was a challenge, but he managed. He was about to leave, before he grabbed a small polaroid on his dresser of all his friends, and slid it into the bag too. Nodding in approval, Newt hurried back downstairs, checking his wallet and phone were still in his pockets.

Mark was stood now, backed into a corner. Thomas was squaring up to him, and Newt placed a hand on the small of his back to let him know he was ready.

"Where are you going?" Mark growled. Newt met his gaze before hiding behind Thomas, keeping his eyes on the wall behind Mark.

"Away from you." he snapped.

"Aww how cute, only gonna stand up to me when you've got your shucking bodyguard protecting you. You're pathetic Newt." He spat. Newt met his gaze, taking Thomas's hand and tugging slightly. He stepped toward Mark.

"Im pathetic? You should see yourself." He turned and left the house.

-

Thomas put his stuff in the trunk of his car, closing it and glancing at Newt. The blond glanced back, and burst into tears. His sobs wracked his body, and he couldn't tell if they were tears of relief, sadness, happiness, worry or all of them. The blond put his head in his hands to stifle his cries, a small part of his mind aware that Chuck was still in the car. Thomas wrapped his arms around the brits waist, pulling him closer gently. Newt rested his head in the crook of Thomas's neck, sniffly and gross. They didn't say anything, just stood, wrapped up in each others arms as Newt sobbed. Slowly, his cries dwindled, evolving into little sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Thomas looked tenderly down at him.

"Where am I gonna go?" Newt whispered, eyes focused on the gravel as Thomas gently dabbed at his nose with a wet tissue.

"You're gonna come live with me for a while, duh." Thomas chuckled. His partner looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I..I'm messy."

"And I like cleaning."

"Well I don't like cooking."

"Well I don't like doing the dishes."

"I..I always get toothpaste everywhere."

"I like the smell of mint." Thomas shrugged. Newt smacked his arms that were wrapped around him. "Seriously Newt, it's fine. It'll be fun." he grinned.

"I dunno.."

"Pleasee. Chuck comes over every weekend. And we can see the dogs and Mrs. Norris on the way home. And my mom comes over sometimes, she makes a mean lemon pie."

"Ugh, fine. But I'm still pissed at you." Thomas cracked out in a grin.

"Would expect nothing less."


	14. Fourteen

Thomas grinned at Chuck and his mom from the doorway, waving at the two from his mothers house, before pulling out of her drive. He put the car in drive and began down the street. Newt was curled up in the passengers seat, texts open. He was chewing on his lip, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.

"Newt, what's eating ya'?" He glanced toward his friend.

"I'm gonna end it with Mark, but.." he trailed off.

"But?"

"But I'm scared." he whispered. Thomas sighed, reaching out to gently squeeze the mans knee.

"Don't be. What's the worst he could do?"

"Hurt one of you guys." he murmured. Thomas frowned, glancing at the blond. 

"We won't let that happen. All the people he might try to hurt have guns, or are always around someone else who has a gun. We all know how to look after ourselves." he reassured him. Newt looked at him, staring at him with a slight frown on his face.

"I suppose."

"What does the text say?" Thomas stopped at a red light and turned to the blond, proving to him he had his full attention. Newt looked down at the text.

"To Mark, I'm sorry. It's not working out. Your looks are almost as bad as your arrogance, you don't smell as great as you think you do, and the only reason I didn't shoot you in the head was because I need to be out of prison to help my sister move in with her girlfriend. Go fuck yourself, because no one else wants too, Sam." He looked up at Thomas for approval.

The brunette burst into laughter, clutching at his sides and wiping away tears. Newt blinked at him, but slowly began to giggle too, the two of them soon in fits of laughter. The light turned green and people started honking their horns for the two to move, but Thomas couldn't control himself so he just found the nearest place to pull over. Eventually their laughter died down and the american wiped the tears from his eyes.

'If you don't send that, I'll make you walk to my apartment." he snorted. Newt rolled his eyes and hit send.

-

Thomas opened the door to his apartment, holding open the door for his new roommate. Newt's eyes widened. Thomas's apartment couldn't really be considered that of such. It was evident that Newt had expected a small apartment for one, with takeaway pizza boxes piles up in the corner waiting to be taken out, and the fridge stuffed full of beers, but that wasn't what he found.

He was greeted by a sleek kitchen, black metal cabinets and oven, marble slabs making up the work surface and island. Beside the island were three black stools, caged lights hanging above them. Small plants were placed around, bringing a little greenery to the black and white room. It opened up into an open planned dining room and living room. A glass table was accompanied by four white chairs, behind the black sofa. It was facing the large, wide screened TV, hung up on the white wall. A white rug lay in-between the two, small glass coffee table set a top. House plants were dotted around the huge open plan room, leading into the three doors at the end.

"Holy shit." Newt breathed. Thomas chewed on his lip, weary of judgement. He didn't want Newt thinking he was some douchey millionaire.

"My dad thought he could make up for running off and abandoning us with money. I had nothing to do with it, so I just thought, fuck it I'll buy a nice apartment. Maybe Chuck could move in when he's older." He shrugged, closing the door behind the blond who was still gazing around the room with his mouth open. "Come on, you can have the spare bedroom." he smiled, leading Newt toward one of the doors. He opened it and ushered the man inside.

There was another huge rug taking up most of the room. The large double bed sat in the middle of the room, covered with white sheets, pristinely made. On both sides were two bedside tables, both with shelves underneath to put personal belongings. The large mirrors built into one wall, could be slid back to reveal a wardrobe. There was another door next to it, which Thomas opened to reveal an equally modern and sleek bathroom, decked out in full marble. On the other side of the room, there was a huge window, overlooking the city, the setting sun giving it a pink glow. Newt looked at Thomas with wide eyes.

"Tommy, I can't stay here." he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Well..I..I feel so out of place. This place is so gorgeous, I feel like I can't touch anything, I don't want to ruin it." he laughed a little, Thomas scoffing at the idea.

"Newt, chill. You should see it when I stay at home, it doesn't look nearly as good as this. Trust me, you'll fit right in."

"But," he frowned exasperatedly, "You've seen how messy my desk is. I don't want to do that to your home."

"Calm down. I love mess. Throw your clothes all over the place for all I care, the chaotic the better." he shrugged.

"Really?" The brit blinked. Thomas nodded and put Newt's bag down on the bed. "Thanks Tommy. I know its technically your fault I'm here, and I'm still mad at you for what you did back there, but thanks. It seriously means more than you know." he smiles gratefully at his friend. Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist, gently pulling him into an embrace. Newt's arms snaked around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"That's what friends are for."

-

Thomas hung up Newt's clothes in the wardrobe. He seemed to only have a few items of clothing: A few tight t-shirts, several pairs of skinny jeans, a few hoodies, a blazer, a couple shirts and some sunglasses. He was wearing his only belt too. Thomas watched as the man carefully unloaded a few of his personal items. He placed his plants on the window sill and carefully propped up a polaroid on one of them. Throwing his wallet and keys down on the bedside table, he carefully put a tin on on one the shelves and brought out a blanket. Humming slightly, he laid it across his bed, before propping a small newt plush next to his pillow. Then he went into the bathroom, he set out a toothbrush, deodorant and a comb. Thomas sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"Who gave you the newt?" He chuckled softly, Newt rolling his eyes into the mirror, looking back at Thomas through it.

"Sonya, she thought it was hilarious."

"I know it's not really my business, but you never seem to hang out with her. Yet she ran away from home just to stay with you. What's up with that?" Newt turned to properly face him, leaning back on the sink.

"We love each other, we text every day. Just, not really affectionate I suppose." he shrugged, getting a nod from Thomas. The brunette frowned as Newt came back into the room.

"I didn't know you had glasses."

"Well, I need them to paint." the man shrugged meekly.

"You paint?" Thomas blinked. Newt rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, if i have the time. It's just a hobby." He looked down.

"That's awesome!" Thomas grinned, making the blond smile. "Is there anything you can't do?" He asked. Newt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, course there is. I can't walk right." he laughed. Thomas scoffed, and turned to him.

"You hungry?" Newt's stomach growled, answering his question. The blond blushed and laughed a little nervously, making Thomas chuckle and stand up. He wandered into the kitchen, followed by the blond. He pointed toward the other two doors. "That one's the bathroom," he pointed to the one on the far left, "and that ones my room, just in case you need anything," he said, pointing at the door next to Newts. Newt nodded and smiled. Thomas began to pull out ingredients, the brit sitting down at the island, watching him for a while.

Thomas began to cut and cook vegetables. Newt sighed.

"I guess I should tell Minho and Brenda." Thomas nodded in agreement, scooping some onions into the frying pan. Newt pulled out his phone and called Minho on FaceTime, bargaining that he would be with Brenda. A moment after, he heard the familiar asian voice on the other end.

 _"Hey Newt!"_ He heard the grin in Minho's voice.

"Hey Min', Hey Bren', listen..I've got some news." The blond chewed on his lip.

 _"Go ahead Newtie"_ Brenda's voice was happy and bouncy.

"I..I uh..I broke up with Mark." he mumbled. For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line, before they erupted into cheers and whoops. Newt blushed lightly, a soft smile lighting his features up. Thomas couldn't help but gaze, almost burning himself on the stove in the process. "Yeah yeah, thanks guys."

 _"Well what happened?"_ Minho asked.

"I uh..well, Tommy came to my house and beat him up. Then made me get my shit and leave like a fucking slinthead. So then I texted Mark and told him to go fuck himself because no one else would." He giggled nervously. The two cheered again, Minho saying something like, "go on Thomas! Go on Newt!", Brenda quieting down to ask,

 _"Newt, you're alright aren't you? Where are you staying?"_ her voice was laced with concern. Newt beckoned Thomas over, appearing over the blonds shoulder to look at the two. They were both in tank tops, laying on Brenda's bed. Minho had his face stuffed in the popcorn bowl, whilst the girl held her phone.

"Tommy's letting me stay with him." Newt grinned. Minho and Brenda glanced at each other, wiggling their eyebrows and whistling. Newt rolled his eyes and glowered at them, Brenda's giggles quieting.

 _"Well I'm glad your with someone who'll look after you."_ She smiled, Thomas going back to finishing dinner.

"Newt, dinners ready." 

 _"Well well well, practically a married couple already. Have fun Newtie."_ Thomas rolled his eyes toward Newt, who transferred the eye roll back to the asian.

"See ya Shuckfaces."

_"See ya, oh and Newt?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Just remember, Thomas and I probably fucked in the bed you're sleeping in."_

"BRENDA!"


	15. Fifteen

Newt woke up in a soft, comfortable bed. He felt content and safe, and the rich smell of pancakes was drifting through his nose. He hadn't felt that good in a while. The blond lay in bed for a while, texting his sister about what had happened the day before and where he was staying. Newt began to hear music as he woke up more. Not only that, but he could hear singing. Thomas was singing quite loudly. Newt left his phone on the bedside table and listened for a while. Thomas was singing 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA, loudly in the kitchen, and Newt was surprised to find that he was actually good. He scoffed slightly at the obscure choice of song, but hey, who didn't like a bit of ABBA in the morning?

He slipped out into the kitchen, and froze, a steady blush rising to his cheeks. Thomas was singing, and flipping pancakes, whilst shirtless. His hair was tousled from the shower and _good god_ , Newt had never noticed the size of his muscles before. His chest looked like it could break anything in two that tried to hit it. Newt wanted to scream and run away, wondering to himself why he'd never actually taken the time to notice how attractive Thomas actually was. _'wait what. Newt what the hell. You've seen Minho shirtless plenty of times, get over yourself."_

"Oh, morning sleepyhead." Thomas scoffed, showing no shame over his singing. Newt shook his weird epiphany away and sat at the island. "You slept for ages."

"And I would have slept for longer if I hadn't have been awoken by some klunk singing." he smirked back, Thomas throwing an over exaggerated hurt look back his way.

"That's mean, I thought I could be the next Elvis." he slid a plate of pancakes toward Newt, who covered them in syrup and took a bite.

"Your singing was great, but holy shit, you could be the next Gordon Ramsey." he grinned through his pancake filled mouth. Thomas rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

"I'm pretty sure all you're tasting is syrup. I mean seriously, how can anyone have _that_ sweet of a tooth?" He nodded towards Newt's pancakes, syrup flooding off all sides.

"I like sweet things. It contrasts my mood." Newt snorted. Thomas put some sugar on his own pancakes and took a bite.

"That reminds me, do you have all your medication and shit?"

"Most of it's at the office, but I need to go get some more soon." Newt nodded at his food. "So ABBA huh?" he met Thomas's gaze with a smirk. He shrugged.

"What can I tell ya, I'm a sucker for Mamma Mia."

"That's the gayest thing you've ever said."

-

To Newt's disappointment, but also relief, Thomas eventually put a shirt on, and started doing some paperwork on his couch. Newt had a shower and went into the living room. 

"I'm gonna go see Mrs N and the doggies." he decided. The brunette glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"Can I come?! If you don't mind of course, it's just, this is mind-numbingly boring." Newt scoffed and nodded.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure Mrs N wouldn't mind the extra company." Thomas grinned excitably. "Let me just get changed first."

"I thought you just had a shower?" Thomas frowned.

"I did, but now I need to get changed to look somewhat presentable for the outside world." Newt scoffed, turning on his heel, making a mental note to pick up his medication from the offices on their way back.

"Jeez"

"Leave me alone I'm gay, I like fashion." Newt snorted.

"I wouldn't take you as one for fashion though." Thomas stood up and stretched.

"Oh I'm not, but now that I'm single I have to attract the young gays." he snorted. Something flashed in Thomas's eyes and he frowned.

"You broke up with him yesterday, don't you want a break?" He stretched his arms, and Newt shrugged.

"Well, I might already have my eyes on someone." he teased. Thomas's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"No one." Newt began to walk away. Thomas went after him.

"Newt! You can't just say that then not elaborate!" Newt began to run toward his bedroom. "Newt!" Thomas chased after him.

"NOOO"

"NEWT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"

"COME AND GET IT LOVER BOY."

-

The two wandered down the street, Newt leading the way to the house he knew so well. He turned into a back alley, humming softly as the sun hit his face. Thomas followed, taking in the streets he clearly wasn't familiar with. Newt led him out of the alley, into a street. He abruptly stopped by a gate to a large house, knocking twice on the metal framework. He hummed and waited. Thomas blinked at him. Then the door to the house opened and two large golden retrievers bounded out. The blond broke out into a grin and opened the gate for them, immediately being tackled with paws and licks. Thomas pet the dogs hesitantly, whereas Newt got down on the ground and let them jump on him. The first was almost white, with large, excited, dark eyes, and the other was a honey colour, with gentler, calmer eyes. Thomas got down on the floor next to his friend, the dogs jumping at him too.

"That ones called Snow, and this ones Sunny." Newt grinned, pointing to the two individually. He rubbed Snows stomach, the dog covering his face with licks.

"They're so cute. The owners just let you come out here and play with them?" Thomas asked, scratching behind Sunny's ear.

"Well not really. They know me. They're Sonya's friends, and one time she dragged me to their house. I just spent the whole time with the dogs, but at the time I was going through a really bad depressive episode, but they cheered me up. Sonya's friends knew that, and were like 'holy shit our dogs make him happy' so now they just let me stroke them. The dogs apparently look forward to my visits, so they decided there was no harm in letting me come."

"That's nice of them. You do seem happier." Thomas commented, petting the dogs happily.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, dogs make me happy." Newt beamed at the dogs.

"You should smile more often, it's a good look on you." Thomas was staring at Newt intently. The brit blinked, met his friends gaze and felt a steady blush rise to his cheeks.

"Thanks. Looks good on you too. Makes your eyes sparkly." The blond grinned as he saw a light colour on the americans cheeks, as he stood. Newt opened the gates again, ushering the dogs back inside. "There you go, in you go you two, I'll come back to see you tomorrow." the dogs slunk back inside the gates, the blond giving them each another pat before knocking twice on the gates again. The blond tried to pretend he didn't notice that Thomas hadn't taken his eyes off of him, as he began to lead him down the street again. 

They came up to a small bungalow, the brunette drawing up next to him.

"How'd you meet Mrs Norris anyways?" He asked as Newt knocked.

"Helped her up when she fell over one day. Visited her in hospital, been doing it every day since. She knows more about me than you do." he snorted, turning to the opening door. "Good morning Mrs N!"

"Good morning New- who's this attractive young man then?" She grinned at Thomas. She was a small lady, slightly hunched, although without walking stick. She had darker skin, and grey hair, pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes were sharp and green, analysing and had the same mischievous glint as Minho's did. She had thick rimmed glasses and a hearing aid, smile causing more wrinkles around her eyes, not that she cared.

"Mrs N, this is Thomas. My partner I've been telling you about." He smiled at the woman, who just raised a knowing eyebrow at him and ushered them both in. Her house was small, red chairs and cream walls, warm lights and warm fireplaces. It was like stepping into the past, contrary to the world, that was always moving outside. Newt sat down comfortably opposite the old lady, Thomas perching in another chair a little awkwardly.

"Newt, is everything alright dear? I saw you outside yesterday, you were crying by the looks of it. I wanted to come out to check on you, but I didn't want to intrude." She smiled warmly. Newt relaxed back into the chair.

"I broke up with Mark." he sighed. Mrs Norris broke out into a large grin.

"Good on ya Newt! I always said that man was trouble. You deserve a lot better, theres lots of lovely blokes out there." She was very animated for an older lady.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs N. Imma go make some tea" he stood and turned to Tommy, giving him a nudge on his way out to the kitchen. The thin walls gave Newt a good opportunity to listen to the conversation happening from the next room from where he was boiling the kettle and setting out mugs.

"So your _'Tommy'_ are you? Newt's said a lot about you" Newt rolled his eyes fondly and dropped the tea bags into the mugs.

"Really? What has he said?" Thomas asked. The blond swallowed. _'Dangerous question.'_

"Well, what _hasn't_ he said? He says your very smart, and sweet. Sharp, and saved his life. Handsome and very funny. He's also barged in here a few times and gone on about how stupid and reckless you are, but recently he's been coming in here and curling up in that chair, groaning and whining about how he's-"

"I have tea!" Newt announced, barging into the room, swallowing the lump of nerves and shooting a glower at his elderly neighbour. He passed around the tea with a sigh of relief. Newt was starting to think the fact that Thomas had his shirt off earlier that morning, wasn't the only reason he was so flustered. Mrs Norris seemed to think that too.

 


	16. Sixteen

Thomas bounded up the stairs, waiting impatiently for the blond at the top. Newt's step were slow and deliberate, making sure to keep his balance. He eventually got to the top and Thomas grinned at him, before holding the door to the office open for him. The two entered the office, crossing the room to where Minho and Brenda were poured over a tablet. 

"Well, anything?!" Thomas asked, eyes wide with anticipation and nerves. He leant over Minho's shoulder, Newt coming to a stop next to Brenda. On the screen was a outlined map of the city, with a  thick blue line winding through streets, following a moving red circle, that was currently on route to the WCKD store the four had visited three days prior. Brenda sighed.

"There's nothing incredibly out of the ordinary, apart from on Saturday." She pinched the screen and zoomed into a larger square on the edge of the city. "He went to a huge warehouse for about two hours. We looked it up and it belongs to WCKD, it's where they keep all of their furniture, but don't actually sell it there." She explained. Newt straightened with a frown an this arms crossed over his chest.

"But why do they need that? There was a huge storage room in the store, it had everything they sold there. What could they need that for?"

"Well, it's either stock, or humans." Minho scoffed.

"Ok, well why don't we go there then?" Thomas asked. Brenda shook her head.

"Not yet. If  he goes there again, then we'll head out there and have a snoop." she sighed. Thomas groaned. He was fed up of waiting, he just wanted to find his best friend. "I know Thomas, I know. But don't worry. We'll find her." she squeezed his shoulder, and he nodded slightly. He slumped down in his chair, soon accompanied by the blond.

"Tommy, don't loose hope. I know it's hard, but if you don't believe that we'll find her, we won't." he said sternly. The american glanced up, meeting chocolate eyes. They were filled with determination, and Thomas couldn't find a speck of doubt. It did make him feel better. He nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Newt!" A voice sounded behind the blond. He lost eye contact with Thomas and swivelled in his chair, toward the voice. There was a girl coming up to them. She looked a little older than Sonya, with darker, smooth skin and braided hair, pulled back messily. She wore a thick coat and a worried frown, brown eyes alive with fear and hope.

"Harriet, what's wrong?" Newt frowned.

"Ha..have you seen Sonya? She hasn't been seen since last night, she didn't go back to her dorm for the evening. When she didn't text me in the morning, I thought maybe she had a hangover or something but her roommates haven't seen her." she rambled, waving her arms around exasperatedly. Newt's dark eyes widened and he practically threw himself at his phone. He fumbled with it and called his sister. Thomas glanced between him, Harriet, and Minho and Brenda, who had stopped analysing the tablet and had concern etched onto their features. When Sonya didn't pick up, Newt slammed his fist down on the desk, almost cracking his phone screen.

"NO!" He squeezed his eyes shut with thought, breath ragged. When he opened them, Thomas could see that tears were threatening to spring up, and he risked reaching out for the blonds clenched fist. 

"Newt, there's probably a logical explanation for this, let's just think abo-"

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." The blond announced, pulling open a drawer and picking out a handgun. Brenda's eyes widened.

"Newt what are you doing with that?" She asked, keeping her tone low and calm.

"I'm gonna put a bullet in Mark's head." 

-

The four followed him, of course, all the while trying to convince him to cam down, without getting shot. Harriet hung at the back, dark bags under her eyes making the fear more obvious and real.

"Newt don't shoot him."

"We don't even know if he did anything."

"Question him, don't kill him."

"If you kill him we won't know where she is."

"You can't find her if you go to prison."

Eventually Newt swirled on them, gripping the gun tightly. 

"COULD YOU ALL SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS" He yelled, heaving for breath. The four froze, eyes locked on the gun. Slowly, Thomas stepped toward him, gently placing a hand over Newt's gun hand. The brit locked eyes with him, and for the first time Thomas saw how scared and devastated he truly was. Thomas gently slid his thumb in between the gun and the blonds trigger finger. 

"Newt, put the gun down," he murmured. Newt's lip quivered and he shook his head.

"I..I can't let him do this." his voice came out hoarse, and Thomas could tell his heart had practically been ripped out and stomped on.

"Mrs Norris wouldn't like to see you being taken away in a police car, who would make her tea? The doggies would be so upset if you couldn't visit them" He whispered, managing to coax relaxation into the brits quivering fingers. Newt's shoulders tensed, and he let out a strangled sob. Thomas drew him into an embrace as he let his grip on the gun slip, and Thomas took it up. He passed it to Minho and held the man close, letting him cry into his neck. Brenda let out a sigh and sat down on the curb, followed by Minho. Harriet just stared toward the floor, silent tears falling onto the side walk. Minho drew her into a soft hold, letting her sniffle and cry.

Newt's cries ripped at Thomas's heart. The blond gripped the brunette tightly, frustrated, fearful sobs wracking his body. Thomas held him like Newt had held him when he found out Teresa was missing, running his fingers through the dirty blond locks and rocking him slightly.

"T..Tommy..I..I can't loose her...s..sh..shes t..the only..f..fam..family I have left." Newt whispered, just loud enough for Thomas to hear. The american sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head a top the blonds. He hadn't even considered that. _'This is your fault Thomas. If you hadn't have made Newt break up with Mark, Sonya would still be here. You're lucky Newt hasn't shot you.'_

"Hey, its ok. We'll find her. We will." Newt looked up, red faced and bleary eyed.

"Tommy, do you believe that we're going to find Teresa?"

"I make myself believe. Because if I don't, we won't."

 


	17. Seventeen

Newt virtually kicked open the door to his old home, the pounding of blood in his ears becoming almost unbearable in his ears. He gripped the gun tight enough that it hurt as he locked eyes with his ex.

"Well well well, look who came crawl-" Mark noticed the gun and the entourage behind the blond, and went pale. He stood up from his chair and put his hands up, "Newt..I..please don't shoot me I'm sorry for everything please don't hurt me." A part of Newt's subconscious was in absolute glee, seeing someone so abusive and manipulative on the brink of shitting themselves. He strode toward Mark, who stumbled backward, shaking and eyes blown wide with fear. He hit a wall and soon the blond had a fistful of his shirt, pressing his gun against the mans chin. Mark shook with fear and started hyperventilating.

"Where is she?" Newt spat, his voice low with fury. 

"Please don't hurt me" Mark quivered. Newt shoved him back agents the wall, 'cocking' the gun.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled. 

"W..wh..who?" sweat glistened on Mark's forehead.

"Sonya" he growled. Mark looked behind his aggressor, pleading for help with his eyes. Harriet slammed her hand on the table, making him jump.

"Tell him!" She ordered.

"I..I don't..I don't know.." he met Newt's eye, who clenched is jaw in impatience.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Mark squeezed his eyes shut and heaved for breath.

"I..I'm n..not..N..Newt...b..baby..please.." 

"Wrong move Mark" he murmured, bringing his knee up to the mans stomach with enough force to crack a rib or two. Mark wheezed for breath, bending double, before being pulled back upward by the hair. "We can do this all day, _babe_ , or you could tell me what you know, and we won't have to see each other ever again. And if you don't, well.." he waved the handgun around carelessly, "maybe my finger will just..happen to pull a trigger."

"Ok ok ok I'll tell you, please don't hurt me." he pleaded. Newt smirked in victory, raising his eyebrows in expectancy, "I...I so..sold her." he whispered. The blond faltered slightly, eyes widening in shock.

"You what?" He whispered.

"I..I was angry..a..and I...I kidnapped her...s..sold her to..to a company I know..t..they...d..d...dea..deal with...h..h..hu..human...t..trafficking." he stumbled over his words. Newt felt light headed. The words swam in his head and somewhere in the back of his mind; he felt the gun slip out of his hand and his knees buckle, felt Minho and Thomas's hands on him, heard Harriet and Mark, saw the world swim, before turning dark, but all that he could think about was that Sonya, _his_ Sonya had been sold. She had been swallowed up by the huge, dark monster that was human trafficking, and by now, she could be anywhere. He should have been quicker. He'd failed as a brother.

-

When he woke up, he saw Minho and Thomas sat on the edge of the couch, watching him and murmuring in low tones. For a moment his memory escaped him, before it all flooded back and threatened to pull him back into unconsciousness again. He fought the urge though and sat up quickly.

"Sonya, wheres Sonya? We have to find her" he stuttered. Thomas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Newt. Take it easy, ok? Harriet got some more information." He said softly and deliberately. Newt nodded, trying to hurry the man up. "We know the company he sold her too. They're called Paige Inc. Obviously nothing comes up when you search it cuz thats some dark web shit, but we're gonna do some digging. We were just waiting for you to wake up so we could leave, and let Harriet get it all out of her system." He sighed a little. Newt took a moment to process what he said, and nodded slightly, storing the name at the back of his mind. He made a move to stand, Minho helping him up.

"You ok there bud? You hit your head pretty hard." the asian commented, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm fine. I just want to find her." the blond swallowed. Thomas squeezed his hand and led the two into the kitchen. Mark was curled up in the corner, sweating and shivering. Harriet had the gun aimed at him, and was heaving with unyielding fury. Brenda was sat at the table, feet propped up on the table and tablet on her lap. The clock on the wall told Newt that he'd been passed out for about half an hour. Brenda noticed them and pushed off the table. She straightened and motioned to Harriet to follow. The girl gave one last glower at the cowering man and passed the gun back to it's owner. Newt stood on his own, deciding to get one last blow in before he left and got him arrested. "Mark?"

"Y..y..yeah?"

"It's not loaded." 

-

The man pushed himself up onto the large window sill in the disabled bathroom at the office. The window was open, Harriet's legs dangling over the edge as she tapped the excess off of her cigarette. Newt swung his legs over the edge too, glancing at her.

"Want one?" She held out a pack. Newt chewed on his lip. In the early stages of his relationship with Mark, he used to smoke a lot. It relaxed him, let his mind wander from other things. But then one day Sonya had found him, and burst into tears. He knew she hated it. One of her friends from high school had died from cancer after smoking too much, and she had been angered by the thing ever since. Newt hadn't smoked after that, but he was tempted now. His nerves had sky rocketed and he could really use one at that moment, but in Sonya's honour, he shook his head.

"Aris is looking for you." Harriet scoffed.

"No he's not. He knows me well enough to know where I am." she sighed, "he's almost as stressed as I am, I'm surprised he hasn't come in here to join me." She muttered, watching the thin trail of smoke drift upward in the night sky.

"Sonya hates it when you smoke." Newt commented. She hummed in agreement, sighing slightly.

"I just needed to calm down." 

"Me too." Newt admitted.

"Then have one." she pushed the box toward him again, but he pushed it back.

"I don't want one. If she found out she'd kill me." he chuckled softly. Harriet scoffed softly and nodded.

"Yeah, she would. This'll be my last one, promise."

"Yeah, but it won't be."

"It will. I'lll stop for Sonya." Newt glanced at her, watching her eyes intently.

"Harriet, I'm glad you're Sonya's girlfriend." Harriet looked back at him, blinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you take care of her, make sure she's safe. You make her so happy, you have no idea. She's always going on about you. And I'm glad. She needs someone to make her happy, and you do that." She smiled softly and gratefully at the window sill underneath her.

"You know, I always got the impression you hated me Newt."

"Why?" The blond frowned, watching her face for any signs of anger. He had always liked Harriet. He thought she was a good match for Sonya, someone to ground the girl who had such big dreams and expectations. Someone needed to stop her from just floating off into her own little world and living with her head in the clouds.

"I just thought it annoyed you that Sonya spends more time with me than you. I suppose I underestimated how much you two actually love each other. It's just, you never talk to each other, hug or anything. But I was wrong. I saw how much you genuinely care about her today. I don't think I've ever seen you as angry as you were today."

"I'd cross oceans for her."

"So would I." Harriet nodded curtly in agreement, before drawing one foot up onto the window sill and crushing the cigarette underneath her boot.


	18. Eighteen

The man gazed up at the evening sky, pink and orange clouds covering the city in a beautiful light. Thomas wandered down the street, blond in tow, back toward his apartment. He hummed softly, lost in thought, as the brit was. Thomas wanted to find Teresa, and Newt wanted to find Sonya. He knew they could work together, they could find them. He had hope, and even if that was it, he'd still hold onto that like a lifeline.

They came out onto the high street, the hum of traffic in the background of Thomas's mind. That was until Newt smacked his arm and pointed toward a tourist bus zooming past. Inside, everyone was frozen to their seats, looking up intently at a man at the front of the bus, who Thomas guessed was the conductor. That was until he saw the handwritten note that someone had discreetly pushed up against one of the windows. It said: **BUS HIJACKED CALL 911.**

Thomas made eye contact with Newt.

"You can't seriously be thinking about-" But Thomas was already off running in the direction of the bus. Newt groaned and went after him. Despite his limp, he caught up pretty quickly, falling into the buses blindspot.

"You didn't have to come ya know"

"I'm your partner, unfortunately." Newt scoffed, "Well what's the plan Rambo?" He asked over the roar of the vehicle.

"You're letting me be in charge?"

"You're the one who went after the bus in the first place." He shrugged. Thomas huffed out a breath through his nostrils.

"Get your ass on the back of that bus. I'll distract him." The american pulled out his gun and his radio. Newt grinned and gave a curt nod. Thomas gave him a _'be safe'_ nudge and ran out of the blind spot when he saw a truck pass. He bit his lip, timed it, and jumped. He managed to land, somehow, on the back of the vehicle, rolling onto his back to see his partner glowering at him with a _'how about you be safe you idiot_ ' look. Thomas just grinned at him, and watched as he fell from his view as the truck sped up. He pushed down on his radio.

"Jorge, I got a hijacked bus on main street, I need back up now to find out what the guy wants and get the hostages off." he reported. 

 _"On it, whats the number?"_ Jorge answered immediately, no questions asked, just accepting the fact that the two were basically doing the police's job.

"25"

 _"Got it."_ Thomas let go off the button and slid his radio back into his belt. The truck slowly began to take over the tourist's ride, and the man sat up. He met the bus drivers eye, who was practically white with fear. ' _Open the door'_ Thomas mouthed, pointing to his gun to show that he was a cop, or something of the sort. The driver just nodded and reached out to the button with shaking fingers. The door opened, and Thomas jumped for it. Rolling into the bus without firing his gun was a feat in itself, let alone trying to avoid shooting anyone else. As soon as he could he righted himself, only to be faced with the hijacker.

He was a middle-aged man, with long blond hair, unshaven and ravenous. His blue eyes were filled with fear and anger, and the large gun he was handling was shaking with either fury or fright. The people on the bus were greatly diverse, an elderly black couple, three younger girls, a couple of middle aged men and two teenagers, clearly on a date gone array. The one who had made the sign was a young girl, of about twenty, glaring at her captor with defiance.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man spat, eyes wide.

"My name is Thomas Greene, I'm from the detective branch here in NY. I'm here to find out what you want, and how to get all of these people off the buss safely." he said calmly, holding his hands above his head in surrender. The man just watched him with intent and suspicion. "What's your name?" Thomas tried.

"You can call me Tyler."

"Is that your real name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Sherlock." The man spat.

"Ok. Tyler, I can work with that." The american glanced behind Tyler as the emergency door silently opened, and all off the passengers eyes travelled to it. Thomas prayed Tyler didn't notice. "Ok, what can I do for you Tyler? What do you want?" He asked carefully.

"Money. I want money."

"How much?"

"Uhh..a million. And if I..if I don't get it, I'll kill everyone on this bus." the passengers eyes ahead travelled toward Tyler, clearly following something that was close to the ground. Thomas slowly reached for his radio and spoke into it.

"Jorge he wants a million. Say's he'll kill everyone on the bus if he doesn't get it." he reported back. 

 _"Don't worry Thomas, we're on the way. He'll get his million if he let's everyone go."_ Tyler clutched his gun tighter.

"No I won't! You'll just fucking put me in prison like the rest!" Thomas took a careful step forward.

"What's the real reason you did this Tyler? You didn't tell the police the you hijacked the bus, and I know you just made your demand up just then. So why?"

"Be..because...I...I hate it!" Tyler waved his gun around as the fear engulfed him. This wasn't a criminal. This was someone making a mistake. "I hate seeing everyone so happy! I just want to be like that too!" he whispered.

"Tyler drop the gun, and it can still be that way." Thomas said firmly.

"Don't lie to me copper! You're going to take me to prison, I know you are!" Tyler aimed the gun at Thomas's head, hands suddenly still and sure of themselves.

"Drop the gun." a firm, british voice sounded behind the man. Fear and defeat kicked into the mans eyes and Tyler began to shake with anger and fear, before he dropped the gun, and then to his knees. Thomas was suddenly faced with Newt, who gave the brunette his wonky grin back.

"Nice of you to finally show up buttercup." Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Oh shut your gob, i save your arse on a daily basis."

"Hey, listen Tyler. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm just like you." Newt sat down, Tyler looking at him with disbelief. "mhm. See, I know it can feel like, everyone around you is having the time of your life, and you feel as though you could just..drown..right?" Tyler nodded, "but it doesn't have to be that way. You've made a mistake, I can see that. But it doesn't have to be like that. We're detectives, not police. We interview people who have done illegal shit and criminals all the time, but we never give them up."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you can be like that. The police don't know what you look like, and we won't rat you out, will we?" Newt shot a look at Thomas, who transferred it to all the passengers. They nodded in fear. "You're just a guy who's made a mistake. We'll say the guy got away. You don't have to go down this road. You can still change, I know you can. I see it in your eyes."

"You really think that?" Tyler whispered, his eyes huge with surprise.

"You bet I do." Newt grinner. Tyler smiled gratefully, and passed his gun to brit. Newt carefully took it and straightened. He shoved the gun in one of the storage compartments. Thomas had such admiration for Newt, how he'd managed to coax someone from mass murder in just a few words.

"Alright everyone, the bus you'll all be getting onto is right there." Thomas pointed toward a bus coming up beside them, the faces of Minho and Brenda grinning excitably from the door, with none other than Jorge himself driving, keeping his eyes sternly on the road ahead. Newt ordered the bus driver to open the doors, as the other bus opened theres. Thomas hung his head out, hearing the whir of news helicopters above.

"Is everyone ok?" Minho yelled across the space.

"Yep!" Newt called back.

"I've got some bad news" Brenda yelled. Thomas and Newt exchanged a look, before ushering her to continue. "Theres no where for you to stop, your gonna need to get them across whilst we're moving!"

"What?! Why can't we jus pull over!?" Newt shouted across.

"The roads not finished. It's jus a dead end about a mile upward, and you can't stop because of all the traffic! We don't have enough police to slow it down, so unless you want a sixty car pile up, I think this is the safer option!" Minho yelled. Newt and Thomas exchanged another look, before nodding.

"Ok!" Newt slung back, calling to the bus driver. "Hey, I need you to get as close to that bus as possible" He nodded and looked terrified, still trying his best to hold the bus steady. One by one they ushered passengers up, helping them across the small gap into the bus. Eventually they got to Tyler, shooting him a reassuring look before hauling him onto the bus with the others. Then came the driver, Newt using rope and a bar to keep the bus going in a straight line, tying the wheel down and shoving the metal pole into the accelerator.

"Wheres the hijacker?!" Brenda called as Thomas did one last check of the whole bus.

"He got away!" Newt called back, about to make the jump into the other bus, as the rope unraveled. The entire vehicle swerved away from the other, and the blond was sent crashing away from the door into Thomas. The man heard distant shouts from his friends as the bus swerved a few lanes. 

"Shit." Thomas clung to his partner as Newt tired to steady the bus, but to no avail.The rope had become wrapped around the steering wheel, veering them into a constant right, and the pole couldn't be moved, as it had become lodged under the wheel. 

"Tommy what do we do?" He asked, clinging to the bars of the bus.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." Thomas gripped to the sides.

"I don't like any of your plans, just get it over with." Newt grimaced.

"Crash it."

"What?!"

"We're coming up to a dead end anyway, and we can't stop the bus, so let's crash it." Thomas shrugged like it wasn't life threatening.

"You're mad." Newt locked eyes with him. "Let's do it."

The two made their way to the middle of the bus, sitting on the ground and both clinging to the pole in the middle of the floor. They kept their arms wrapped around each others, pole in-between the two and their heads low, but not low enough to see the world zoom past them. Thomas could see the construction work of the road coming up to them and he glanced at Newt with fear and exhilaration.

"THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS IVE EVER DONE" 

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY THOMAS I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MIXED UP IN YOUR GRADE A BULLSHIT"

"NEITHER CAN I"

"IF I MAKE IT OUT ALIVE YOUR SO DEAD"

"LOVE YOU TOO"

The two were thrown forward, with such force that they almost came apart. All the air was knocked out of Thomas's lungs as his head hit the floor of the bus, next to the doors of the bus. They'd been thrown about five feet forward, one more and they would have gone through the windshield. He could feel blood trickling from his forehead, as he opened his eyes. The only positive was that he seemed to have softened Newt's fall, as he ended up with a surprised blond on top of his chest. Thomas began to laugh, with surprise that they weren't dead, and at the ridiculousness at the situation, spurred by there fact that ten minutes ago they had just been walking home. Newt began to laugh too, not making any move to move from Thomas's chest.

"Are we even now that I softened your fall?" He asked through his laughter.

"Softened? Your chest is rock hard." Newt scoffed. The two looked to their side, not shifting from the tight grip they had around each other, as Brenda, Minho and Jorge pried open the doors. 

"You two are mad." 


	19. Nineteen

"I can't believe they're giving us medals for crashing a bus." Newt murmured into his partners ear as they stood formally on stage, waiting for their names to be called. They were stood in a large town hall, the mayor, and council sat in the first couple of isles, reporters and the civilians they saved on the bus in the next. Tyler wasn't there. Thomas scoffed next to them.

"It was pretty badass though."

"I can't believe I let you crash a bus. I'm meant to be the responsible one." He muttered. Brenda snorted quietly next to them.

"Is there anyone important here anyway?" She asked quietly over the presenter, who was droning on about their brave actions.

"Mayor, few members of the council. Uhh..Tyrone Brown, Rosie Marks, Ava Paige, George Tire." Minho listed off. Brenda shot him a look.

"How do you know all that?" She breathed.

"Hang on Ava Paige?" The blond blinked.

"Yeah. She runs a huge company in the city. I think they sell medicine or something. Why?" Minho asked, turning to his friend.

"You think that could have anything to do with Paige I-"

"GET DOWN" Thomas yelled, pulling the blond to the ground. Brenda, Minho and Jorge threw themselves to the floor. The shot fired over their heads, and the hall erupted in chaos. Newt opened his eyes to see Thomas above him. Newt passed for a second to wonder how Thomas had known there would be a shooter, but that was something he could wonder later. Right now they had to find cover. Jorge crawled toward the edges of the stage, staying low on the ground. Brenda and Minho followed, pulling their guns from their holsters. Newt found a grip on his and rolled toward the other edge of the stage, shots still being fired all around them. Thomas followed his lead, the two of them making it to the wing. Newt pushed his back against it, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Wheres the shooter?" He breathed. Thomas puled out his gun.

"In the vents."

"In the what?"

"Vents. I saw the gun, didn't see the person."

"Shit." Newt cursed under his breath and yelled across the stage, as chaos ensued. "MINHO"

"WHAT"

"THEYRE IN THE VENTS. YOU GET THE SHOOTER"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

'I'M GETTING A TRACKER ON PAIGE"

"SERIOUSLY? THAT'S NOT OUR PRIORITY RIGHT NOW."

"IT'S MINE"

"JESUS, YOU NEED TO STOP BEING AROUND THOMAS SO MUCH, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THIS RECKLESS" Minho shot him a grin, before turning his back on him to talk to Brenda and Jorge. Newt grinned fondly at his best friend and turned back to Thomas.

"He's right you know." The american scoffed.

"Yeah well, almost dying on a bus with the most annoying person ever changes you." He shot a playful glare at the man and began to make his way down to the isles. Thomas followed, covering for the man when he could as Newt tried to scout out where the woman had got too. Then he spotted her. 

Ava Paige was a stern woman. She had lighter hair that was stiff and formal, and always wore white. She held herself formally, and had eyes and a mouth that looked like they once showed compassion and cared about someone, but now only portrayed a businesswoman like hold. She was stood on the edge of the room by the wall, not making any move to run toward the door like everyone else was. Newt signalled to his partner and Thomas nodded, covering for the blond as he crawled toward the woman, using the seats as cover. One particular shot sounded about two centimetres over his head, sparking on the chair.

"Tommy do your bloody job right!" He glowered at the man.

"Shut up I'm trying my best" Thomas pouted sulkily back at him and kept shooting at the vents. Newt grabbed the small tracker out of his pocket and made it to the wall.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked, putting the tracker hand on her arm, slipping the small device into the pocket of her coat. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I wanted to make sure everyone got out safe before I made a move to leave. I was worried it would become one of those, uh, bottle neck situations." She explained. Newt nodded.

"Well you made a good decision. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can, just sit tight." he advised. She nodded and sent him a tight smile. 

"Newt!" Thomas called, the blond glancing across to where the man was knelt, covering from the onslaught of shots sent his way. "Im out!" 

"I got you!" The brit knelt down behind a column, firing at the vent as Thomas slowly made his way across to where the two were. Newt kept firing, cursing Minho and Brenda under his breath and mentally urging them to be quicker. Thomas had almost made it across when he cried out in pain and fell to the floor. "Are you fucking serious Tommy!?" He glared. Nothing was going right. "Mrs Paige?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" That was a risky move. If she really was part of Paige Inc, chances were Newt was the one who was going to end up shot. But Thomas was in pain and Newt had to help him.

"I think so bu-"

"Great, can you cover for me whilst I go help my idiot of a friend?" It was more of an order than an ask, as he handed her his gun and began to crawl toward the brunette. She looked at the gun, before slowly cocking it an aiming it at the vent. The blond made it to his friend, pale and having for breath, managing, with all his energy, to drag the man back behind the cover of the pillar. Newt took his gun back and grinned gratefully at the woman before turning back to Thomas.

He was semi conscious, and had been shot in the stomach, groaning slightly as he clutched it. 

"Shit shit shit shit Tommy you shucking idiot." he groaned, pulling up the shirt to reveal blood everywhere. "You work in medicine right?" He asked the woman. She nodded. "Ok cool, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." The blond pulled up his sleeves, overthinking what he had been trained to do.

Step 1: Put pressure on it. Newt put his hands over his stomach, pushing down with his body weight. But the blood kept coming, and, not being able to think of anything else to do apart from put his _entire_ body weight on it, he straddled Thomas. The brunette groaned in pain as the pressure was applied, trying to shove the blond off, but Newt wasn't having it.

"Stop complaining Tommy and shucking deal with it. It's either I put pressure on it or you die so shut your trap." The blood eventually stopped pouring from the wound, and Newt pulled off his shirt. 

Step 2: Bandage it."Rip it into strips." Ava advised, watching from over his shoulder. Newt nodded and ripped up his shirt. He never liked it anyway. He tugged on the fabric until it ripped, and the wrapped it around his partners middle. He tied it tightly, trying his best as the blood sipped on his hands and Thomas's body. Once he was happy with it, he glanced up at the man. Thomas's eyes were fluttering and rolling, and he was as white as a ghost.

Step 3: Make sure they stay conscious. Newt smacked his face, holding his head between his two palms and slapping  him lightly. 

"Hey Tommy, come on, stay with me now. Stay with me." he said loudly. Thomas met his gaze with heavy lidded eyes. "Hi, morning sunshine." Newt grinned.

"Ew, this isn't what I imagined heaven like. I thought I could get rid of you." The brunette croaked.

"Oh shut your trap before I actually kill you." Somewhere in the back of his mind, the blond heard no more shooting, and heard feet coming toward them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Brenda curse, and Minho crack a joke about finding Newt shirtless, on top of Thomas. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the sirens, and saw the paramedics coming their way. But not really. All he could see was Thomas's hazel eyes, as he stared, Thomas stared back. Completely alone in their world, so many words exchanged in-between just stares.


	20. Twenty

When his eyes fluttered open, the first thing Thomas saw was a blond sat on his bed, watching him with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Morning Rambo." He grinned. Thomas blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyes in focus.

"Newt?" His voice was raspy and croaky. "How long have I been here?" He muttered. Newt placed a finger to his lips and frowned at Thomas sternly. The american pouted and nodded. 

"I'll answer all your questions if you let me." Thomas nodded, "You've been here for a day. No they didn't find the shooter. No Ava's tracker hasn't picked up anything interesting. Neither has Janson's. Yes Chuck does think you're a badass, your mums gonna come see you later, no, no one else was hurt, no we haven't found anything else in relation to Teresa or Sonya, and yes I'm fine." Newt listed off. Thomas nodded in acknowledgement and thought for a moment.

"Thanks Newt."

"What for?"

"Saving my life."

"Oh hush." he waved if off in dismissal, "no point thanking me for that. I mean, we're even. If you hadn't have bloody rugby tackled be to the floor I'm pretty sure my head would have been blown off." he snorted softly, voice low and soft as he watched Thomas intently.

"Hey," Thomas held out his palm, and after a moment Newt pressed his stretched palm against it. He didn't have to say anything else. The simple touch and unending stares between them both said more than Thomas could ever articulate in words. _'I'm glad your ok. I don't care that it's part of the job, thank you for saving me. I care about you. I'm here. I'm safe. Thank you for worrying. Thank you for being there. Thank you for caring. I'd save your life any day. I want to keep you safe. Even if you can look after yourself I still want to protect you. Thank you for following me. Thank you for supporting me, even if some of my plans are fucking ridiculous.'_

Much to Thomas's dismay, Newt eventually took his palm away.

"I got something for you." he pulled a small zip lock bag out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. Newt held the small bag up to the light, giving Thomas a good look at what was inside. It was a small bullet, covered in rust coloured blood.

"Your bullet. Somehow managed to stay in tact. Thought you might want to keep it." he shrugged. Thomas took the bag from him.

"Is it not being used for evidence?" 

"Eh. They've got plenty more." Thomas took the bullet out of the bag, turning it over in his palm. "Little bugger that thing." Newt scoffed.

"Mhm. Sure I'll keep it, why not. Wait, are you still staying at mine?" He asked, dropping the small pellet back into the bag. Newt laughed softly, and maybe a little sheepishly, taking the bullet back from it's victim.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Haven't burnt it down yet. Lonely last night though, so I just painted."

"Aww, d'ya miss me?" Thomas teased. Newt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You wish. I was praying for the day you finally got shot." He stood up, signifying he was planning to leave.

"Hey! That's mean." Thomas threw him a hurt look, which the blond grinned back at and gently tapped Thomas's knuckle. _Sorry._

"Get some rest. We need you on your feet as soon as possible. I need you back on your feet." He met Newt's chocolate eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why might that be?"

"Well, who would I crash buses with if I didn't have you?"

-

When Thomas awoke again, two hours later, he was greeted with the sweet face of his mother. Mary had dark hair resembling her eldest sons, falling elegantly, much like Teresa's. Her eyes were dark and kind, her lips plastered into a soft and worrisome smile. Wrinkles lined her face, some caused by smiling, having a tight knit family who all loved each other very much and were always making each other smile, the others caused by stressed by the fact that her son had a job that regular involved guns, and apparently crashing public transport.

"Hi sweetie, how do you feel?" She asked softly, running a calming hand through his hair. He just nodded and squeezed her hand, trying to send her as much reassurance and he could through his eyes.

"I feel fine Mom. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Worrying me?! More like knocking ten years of my life. Do you have any idea how scared we were?" Now that the checkover was done, here came the scolding.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to get shot."

"Well..you should have been more careful. Not only that but you're setting a bad example for your brother. He was talking about how cool it was to get shot, so you better give him a stern talking too." She said firmly, trying to keep up the act that she was angry.

"I will Mom." Thomas nodded. Mary seemed satisfied and dropped the act, squeezing her son's hand and smiling again. "Were you watching?" He grimaced, scared of the answer.

"Of course I was! It was all over the TV, I was terrified. Of course, the cameras cut out when the shots were fired, so we didn't know what had happened until Chuckie and I got to the hall."

"Mom! That was so dangerous!" He scolded his elder. She sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I was just so worried, I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I just wanted to make sure my little boy was ok." She placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, worry lining her face. Thomas smiled softly at her, not needing to say anything else. There was a long pause, until Thomas swallowed.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I'm in love."

Mary's face lit up, all signs of worry disappearing from her face. A wide smile became plastered on her lips, dark eyes lighting up with curiosity, hope and excitement.

"Sweetie that's wonderful! Who are they? When can I meet them? Where did you meet them? What are they like? Do you want to get married?"

"Mom!" Thomas spluttered. She blinked and bit her lip.

"Oops, sorry. Go on then, who are they?" She pushed, watching her son expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"Well, you know how I liked to switch partners a lot? Because I liked the difference, they all brought something new to my job, made it interesting. So I never got attached?"

"Yeah, I know." He met his mothers eye.

"I don't think I could leave him if I wanted too." he whispered. Mary was practically glowing with happiness, pushing him to ramble about his crush. "I..I tired not to get attached, like I usually do..but..I couldn't help it. I don't think I even realised I was getting attached until it was too late. I mean jesus, I've only known him a few months and I already feel closer to him than I do with anyone else. I can't draw myself away from him, hell, I physically can't keep my hands off of him.

'He's so perfect..no..no he's not. He's imperfect, but that's why I think I like him so much. He's so..quirky. Every little thing, it's all so different and unique, and I love it. He has a wonky smile for gods sake! And he paints and he has glasses and he's so smart and he's saved my life and he's so so funny and I love making him laugh and he's so kind, and even though Ive been a dick to him and forced him into life threatening situations, he's never once held it against me and he sticks his tongue out a bit when he laughs and he likes strong coffee and he can't cook and his skin is so soft and his hair gets in his eyes and his guilty pleasure is listening to Britney Spears even though he'd never admit it." He gasped for breath, and glanced at his mom. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well when can I meet him?!"

"Should I ask him to dinner? I mean it wouldn't be weird right? He's spent the day with Chuck, would it be weird Mom?"

"No, I don't think so. Hang on, is this the one staying at your apartment?" She asked. Thomas nodded and chewed on his lip.

"I'll ask him. Oh Mom you're gonna love him. He's literally the sweetest person you will ever meet."

"Can I see a picture of him?" She asked excitably. Thomas reached for his phone, pulling up a sneaky picture he had taken of the blond. It was from across the office, from where Thomas had been making him laugh. He was mid laugh, wonkily grinning at his partner. Mary smiled at it.

"He's very handsome." She commented. Thomas nodded and smiled fondly at the photo before putting away his phone. "What's his name?" Mary asked.

"Newt."


	21. Twenty-one

Newt barged into the lady's house, out of breath and frantic. Mrs Norris simply raised an eyebrow and patted the seat next to her on the couch. The blond slumped next to her and groaned.

"What's on your mind dear?" She asked softly. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, peaking through his fingers at the lady.

"Mrs N, have you ever been in love?" He asked, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Of course. I loved my husband more than everything. Let me guess dear, you've got _the sickness._ " She grinned knowingly. Newt furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's _the sickness_?"

"You're love sick." She said like it was obvious. Well, it was. From the outside looking in, it would probably take someone like Mrs Norris two seconds of watching the way Newt looked at Thomas to figure out he had fallen, **_hard_**. Newt groaned, sinking into the couch even more.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh it was obvious the day you came in here with him. I haven't seen someone look at someone else like that since I looked at my husband. You've been head over heels for longer than you realise Newt." She laughed softly. Newt wanted the world to swallow him up.

"I can't help it. I mean, have you seen him?! He's so handsome, and sweet. God, he's so kind, and, and understanding. He makes me cry with laughter, makes my heart flutter whenever I see him. He's saved my life so many times and just..it's a rush. He's like a drug. Every time we touch it's like an electric shock, and, well.." he took a deep breath, "if it was any of my other partners, and they asked me to _crash a bus with them,_ I'd tell them to go fuck themselves and abandon ship..but..Tommy..he, he does something to me. I trusted him enough to stay on the bus, even though he had no control over it and I knew we could have died. He makes me reckless, and it's exhilarating. I put so much trust in him, even if it's something he knows could go horribly wrong, because..well I don't know.

'It's something in his eyes. He could ask me to throw myself off a cliff and tell me I'd survive, and I wouldn't do it. But if he looked at me, I'd do it. Because I trust him. I trust his word. I trust his eyes. He makes my heart jumpstart. I..is it possible to be addicted to a person?" He glanced at his old neighbour with genuine concern. She chuckled lightly and popped a mint in her mouth from the small bowl on her coffee table.

"Ah young love. I haven't seen this in so long. Being in love for the first time is a very strange thing." She sucked on her mint and thought. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She turned to the blond, who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Because I don't want to ruin anything. This partnership- this friendship. If I ruined it, I..I don't know what I'd do. I didn't realise how much I rely on him. When did that happen? I mean, I used to go to Minho if I needed anything, but now..now I go to Tommy. Other than that, I'm currently living in his shucking home. If I fucked it up, I mean, what if he kicked me out? I might fuck up my friendship and also become homeless." He waved his arms around dramatically.

"I thought you said he was sweet."

"He is."

"Then why are you scared about him taking it badly? If he truly cares about you, even if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll still be your friend. If he truly cares about you, he won't kick you out. Newt, don't overthink it. Good friends stick with each other, through thick and thin. He seems like a very good man, and if he is, he won't let a crush change your relationship." she shrugged. Newt nodded slowly, sighing softly.

"You're so smart Mrs N. Thanks." 

"No problem dear. I look forward to hearing all about how this little romance evolves." she grinned mischievously. The blond rolled his eyes, as his phone went off. It was Thomas. He groaned and tried to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that." he pouted at the old lady who was smirking at him, before picking up. "I thought I told you to rest you bloody shuck face." Mrs N raised an eyebrow at the way he talked to the man, but Newt reassured her with a look that they were just teasing. The lady nudged him, and the brit rolled his eyes, grudgingly putting it on speaker.

_"I did, I slept for two hours."_

"How is that long enough? You need more strength Tommy, two hours ain't gonna do jack shit."

 _"Sorry mama Noot. Anyway, why are you so grumpy? Am I not allowed to call my best friend?"_ He could practically hear the teasing smirk in the brunettes voice.

"Well when you got shot I was hoping I could at least get a few days off without hearing your annoying voice."

_"Aww, you really do know how to make a girl feel special Newt, ya know that?"_

"Do you have any idea how much you get on my bloody nerves?" Mrs Norris was chuckling quietly at the bickering pair.

 _"It's not my fault you're so easy to wind up buttercup."_ The lady raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but Newt just waved her off with a blush.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want Rambo?"

 _"Are you busy tomorrow night?"_ His partner asked bluntly. The man and the older lady met each others wide eyed gaze.

"Well, no. But aren't you? When are they keeping you 'till?"

_"Oh I can leave tonight."_

"Really?" Newt practically squeaked, trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of Thomas being back in the apartment. He'd spent the evening sat on the windowsill, playing ABBA and painting the night sky, willing Thomas to wake up and cure his loneliness.

 _"Aww what, you excited for me to come home?"_ The american smirked, Newt scoffing as though the prospect was ridiculous.

"You wish. I just need someone to cook."

_"Sure ya do."_

"Shut up" he grumbled, out of comebacks, quickly changing the topic, "why are you asking me anyway? You better be taking me to some fancy restaurant or I'm going to be pissed."

_"Not quite a restaurant, but certainly fancy, and cheap. My mom wants to meet you, and she keeps going on about inviting you round for spaghetti. Something about thanking you for not letting me bleed to death in the town hall."_

"Your mum wants to meet me?" He was blushing furiously, and Mrs Norris was not helping, wiggling her eyebrows toward the phone that was in-between the two of them.

_"Sure does. If you're cool with that of course."_

"Uh..sure, yeah. Sounds good." He swallowed nervously.

_"Cool! You at my apartment?"_

"Not right now, why?"

_"Can you pick up some green beans from the corner shop please? I wanna make steak."_

"You got shot yesterday, and now you want to make steak?" Newt repeated.

 _"Sure, cook you a thank you dinner or whatever. Pleaseeee"_ he dragged out the word. Newt just groaned.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll get some. Oi, Tommy?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Don't die on your way home, good that?"

_"Good that."_

He hung up, watching Mrs Norris for any judgment. She was just grinning back.

"You two sound like a married couple." She chuckled. The blond rolled his eyes and blushed.

"The shit I put up with."


	22. Twenty-two

Thomas swallowed his nerves, and knocked on the door of his childhood home with a clammy hand. He glanced behind him, Newt simply grinning and flicking a few strands of blond away from his deep eyes. The door was flung open, and there stood the man's mother and little brother, clearly having been filled in on his older's bothers crush.

"Hi sweetie!" His mom practically squealed, before glancing over the man's shoulder. Her features lit up, and Thomas could clearly tell she was _very_ pleased with the man Thomas had chosen to fall for. "Newt! It's amazing to have you here!" She beamed, ushering the two into the house. "Come in come in, don't stand out there in the cold." She closed the for behind them. Chuck met Thomas's eye, throwing him a smirk, which his brother wiped off with a shove to the shoulder.

"Thank you for having me Ms Greene." Newt smiled warmly at his mother. She burst into giggles, and Thomas wasn't sure wether he wanted the ground to swallow him, or his mother up more. She was acting more nervous than he was.

"Thomas, you didn't tell me he was British!" She squealed. "Oh and please sweetheart, call me Mary." She beamed.

"Ok Mom, seriously chill out." Chuck snorted, seemingly reading Thomas's mind. The brunette glanced at their guest, noting how Newt's palms seemed sweaty. Was he nervous? _'Oh god, Mom's probably creeping him out.'_

"Sorry, sorry! I'll go finish dinner. I do love your accent though Newt, it's endearing!" She sang cheerily, skipping off to the kitchen. Thomas had no idea why, but she did seem very happy. Maybe it was because Thomas hadn't liked someone for so long, and she liked Newt. Whatever it was, Thomas wanted more off it. He hadn't seen his mom that happy since Chuck came home when he was six and announced he had given some girl in his class a haribo ring and she'd say yes. The man decided that she was more of a sucker for romance than he had anticipated. Thomas took Newt's jacket off of him, and hung it up on the thin coat hanger in the corner of the slim hallway, before gently tapping the blonds knuckle. _Sorry._

The three made their way into the cramped kitchen. Even though their father had left them a hefty inheritance, his mother had refused to move out of the worn down, small, two bed house that Thomas had grown up in. She said it was cozy, and loving. _'The house has loved us when times got rough, I don't see why I should move out now that she's a little worn and old. I love her'_ She had told him once. Thomas didn't mind, not at all. It was small, and everything was squished up and falling apart, but his mother and Chuck got on just fine on their own. They filed into the small kitchen.

The countertops, oven, fridge and sink lined the walls, a small, four seater table sat in the middle of the room. Mary weaved her way in-between the furniture, the cramped kitchen causing her some difficulty. But she moved with familiarity, scooping the vegetables from a pot onto four plates and then setting it into the sink. Thomas and Chuck took their usual seats around the table, the younger boy at one end of the table, Thomas sat at one side. Newt sat himself opposite Thomas as the mother put down the food: A chicken kiev each with chips and vegetables, and set down drinks: A diet coke for Chuck, a beer for Thomas and Newt, and a small red wine for herself. Then she sat down at the other end of the table, opposite Chuck. She watched for a moment as the three began to eat. After a moment of silence, the brit spoke up.

"I have to say Ms Greene," he had obviously forgot what the woman had told her earlier, but she just smiled fondly, "your cooking might even be better than Tommy's."  Chuck barked out a laugh, distracting the blond as Mary exchanged a glance with her eldest over the nickname, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling. Thomas just glared at her, sinking down a little in his chair.

"Well, thank you dear. Thomas has learnt from the best." She grinned at the man, who chuckled back.

"He cooks better than me, that's for sure." He ate his peas.

"Well we established that when you nearly burned down my apartment." Thomas teased.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice." the blond pouted across the table, giving his partner a small, playful kick. Thomas took it as a challenge and kicked him back, making sure he didn't hit the wrong foot.

"Not everyone can be good at everything dear," Mary laughed pleasantly, "tell me Newt, what do you like to do in your free time?" She asked as Thomas received another kick.

"Well, I paint, uhh, that's about it. I don't get much time off." he snorted, as his partner kicked him lighter than he had before.

"Yeah, paint and loose at air hockey." Chuck added with a cheeky grin, Newt lightly 'kicking' back. It wasn't really a kick, more of a small nudge.

"Chuck seriously you need to get on that. Enter a competition or something because I don't think anyone could beat you." Newt grinned back at the boy, getting back a small nudge. Mary grinned happily, pleased to see that he got on so well, with not one but both of her sons.

"What do you like to paint?" She asked, sipping her red wine. Thomas felt Newt's foot coming toward him, but he quickly trapped it between his two feet, meeting the blond's eye. Newt made no move to take his foot away and so there it remained, between Thomas's. The two watched each others eyes for a moment, before Newt broke the connection and turned back to Mary.

"Well I usually paint landscapes, but I paint people on the off occasion. It takes longer, and I don't have a very long attention span so I usually just stick to landscapes." he laughed softly, "which is fine, because the sky looks beautiful at sunset doesn't it?"

"Oh yes it does. It always looks lovely." Mary agreed, watching how the two men stared at each other. Thomas glanced at her, and it wasn't hard to see she knew there was something else going on that neither she nor Chuck could see. Thomas felt the blond lean one leg into his, knees brushing against each other.

"Can you pleaseeee tell us about some of the badass things you've done?" Chuck spoke up. Thomas snorted softly, watching as his mother frowned at his brother in disapproval. "Just tell me about one explosion! Or the time you crashed a bus! Or the time you-"

"Chuck chill, we'll tell you about something." Thomas scoffed in defeat. He and Newt began to recount the story of the bus, and Thomas began to watch his mom. She was staring at Newt as if she was listening, but it wasn't hard to see it was just background noise to her. He watched as many emotions passed over her glazed eyes: observation, analysis, protection, and finally, happiness.

-

The blond had gone to the loo, and Chuck was washing up at the sink, leaving Thomas and his mother to have a kind of private conversation, even though it was obvious the younger was listening.

"He's lovely Thomas! He's such a good match for you." She grinned. The brunette blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, thanks mom." he couldn't sop the small smile that fell on his lips.

"You're very... intense with each other though dear." she observed. Chuck turned round as he dried a bowl, leaning on the sink to listen in. Thomas frowned softly and blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a bad thing. It's just, the way you look each other. It's never just a passing glance. It's like you're talking to each other through looks. Like you're having a whole conversation that no one else can see. It's interesting, and, hard to..figure out. You two just seem to be in your own little world with each other I suppose." she shrugged. Thomas nodded in thought.

"I suppose, yeah."

"And they talk in touches." Chuck added gleefully. Mary furrowed her brow in confusion, so Chuck continued, "All night they've been touching each others hands and knuckles and stuff. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they made a whole language in hand touchy things."

"Aww Thomas!" Mary giggled gleefully.

"Chucckkk." The man whined, sinking lower into his chair.

"And they were playing footsie."

"Thomas!"

"Chuck!"

-

Thomas was in bed, lying in the dark, and thinking over the days events. He hadn't even realised that he'd gotten to the point where he and Newt were communicating in touches and stares. When had that even happened? Suddenly, his door opened, and dim light from the huge window in his living rom flooded the room. There was a soft knock on the open door, and Newt's lanky frame stood in the doorway.

"Tommy, you awake?" he murmured.

"Yeah, you good?" He muttered back. He wasn't really sure why he and Newt were keeping their voices low; they were both awake and the only two in the apartment.

"I didn't wake you did I?" The blond stayed in the doorway, clearly ready to go back to his room if Thomas confirmed his suspicions.

"Nope, come here." Thomas patted the space beside him. Newt padded in, barefooted, and flopped onto the bed next to him. The man was in a tank top and it was chilly, so Thomas threw the covers over his shoulders as he rolled onto his side, facing his partner. The blond was wearing his glasses, clearly he'd been painting. It was the americans first time seeing him in them, and he decided they definitely suited him. "Whats up buttercup?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure why that particular nickname had suck, but Newt didn't seem to mind so he kept it.

"It's nothing really. I just..well..I was thinking is all. And I know we got at each others throats a lot, and tease each other and shit, but..well I actually stopped to think about how close I was to loosing you. I didn't really realise that that bullet could have killed you. I just wanted you to know that, despite all the teasing and whatnot, I do care about you Tommy." he smiled softly. Thomas wasn't sure where the sudden sentimental attitude had come from, but he didn't mind. Not at all.

"Thanks Newt. I care about you too." he said simply, no teasing, no winding him up. Just the truth. Well, almost the truth. Because Thomas did care about Newt, but it was more than that. It was so much more than that. Newt seemed content with getting it off his chest, but by the time he even had any thoughts to go back into his own room, he had drifted off into sleep. Thomas didn't really think about it, wether he should move the blond, wether he should go into the spare room, because soon enough he fell asleep too. 


	23. Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Thanks sooooooo much for all your support like holy moly you guys literally make my day wow. Anyway, thought I'd let you all know that theres not gonna be that much action for another couple chapters oops. IM SORRY BUT RELATIONSHIPS MUST DVELOP lmao. Hope ya'll don't mind, thanks!  
> Ps. Get ready for some emotional rollercoasters

When Newt came to his senses, the first thing he heard was voices. He wasn't awake, and he wasn't asleep, so he just lay there, dozing, subconsciously listening to the voices around him.

"Woahh! Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice taunted. Who was that? It sounded like Minho, but what was he doing in Newt's room? He heard a groan come from next to him, and then movement, as the person sat up. Why was there someone in his bed? Had he slept with someone?

"Ugh Minho shut your trap, you'll wake him up." That was Thomas. Hang on. Why was he in Newt's bed? Had he slept with Thomas?! _'oh god.'_ "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well when you didn't turn up at the office and didn't respond to our calls, we thought something might have happened, so we came here. You left your front door unlocked, and we didn't find Newt in his room, but I can't say I saw this coming? When did you two start fucking?" Brenda asked. _'Wait, if I'm not in my bed where am I?'_ Newt took a deep breath, burnt wood and ivy filling his lungs. Tommy. _'Am I in Tommy's bed?. Hang on, who's fucking?'_ Thomas spluttered beside him.

"We're not fucking!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet for the dozing blond next to him. "He just fell asleep in my bed, we were tired. I must have forgot to set my alarm, give us like half an hour and we'll be at the office. Tell Jorge it was my fault."

"Nah, don't sweat it. He said we can work at your place today if you just overslept." Brenda waved it off, the warmth leaving Newt's side as the brunette got out of bed.

"Ok ok, now shut up and come into the kitchen before you wake him up." he ushered the two away and gently closed the door. Newt stayed in bed, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. He decided to stay in Thomas's bed a little longer, it was comfy and warm and he liked how it smelt. But after about half an hour, the scent was overpowered with the smell of waffles that almost made him drool. So the blond opened his eyes and blinked in the light flooding from behind the curtains. He sat up slowly and stretched, his newly awake mind turning over the conversation he had overheard. The man just hoped Thomas had done the explaining, and taken most of the teasing, although deep down he knew this was not gonna be something he would be allowed to forget. Acting as natural as possible, he wandered into the kitchen, watching as Brenda and Minho threw their heads back in laughter at something Thomas had said. The three turned to him.

"Mornin' govna'!" Minho had a flicker of a smirk on his lips as an awful british accent escaped them. Newt just threw him a disgusted look and made his way to the fridge.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He pulled open the fridge and unscrewed the cap on the milk carton, downing about a third of it. He wasn't worried about pouring a glass, Thomas didn't drink milk anyway so he basically said _'fuck it I'm saving money on the dishwasher_ ' and drank it out of the carton.

"We're working at yours today." Brenda grinned. When Newt groaned, she glared at him and threw a hurt pout his way. He turned on his good heel, coming face to face with his partner and a plate of waffles. He looked at Thomas for the first time that day, shooting him his usual happy grin and taking the plate off of him. 

"Aw thanks Ramsey." he went to get the syrup, not missing the glance Brenda and Minho shared. Thomas leant on the island and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you have to put syrup on everything?" He asked as Newt lathered the waffles in the sickly sweet substance. He shrugged and put it back in the cupboard.

"I like sweet things. I mean, it's just like my personality, wouldn't you say?" He took a bite, Brenda scoffing. 

"You're the grumpiest person I have ever met. I don't think I had ever seen you properly laugh until like, three months ago." she took a sip of her coffee.

"You can't talk Brenda." Thomas chimed in, "You should see her in the mornings." he earned a glower. Minho cackled with laughter, Newt chuckling as he finished his waffles.

"Thanks Tommy. I'm having a shower." he headed back toward his room, before Thomas called after him.

"Oi, bedhead"

"What?"

"You should wear your glasses more often. They suit you."

-

Thomas and Brenda had gone off to Thomas's room, leaving Minho and Newt alone. Newt was searching for any correlation to Paige Inc, Ava Paige and her company, but hadn't found anything yet. He was humming softly as he worked, knees drawn up to his chest at the dining room table. Minho looked across at him from his work, shutting his laptop to take a break.

"So Newt' The brit glanced up, closing the lid of he laptop about half way to get a better view of his best friend. "You gonna tell me why you were in Thomas's bed this morning?" He asked teasingly. Newt just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"It was nothing. We were talking in his bedroom and I fell asleep."

"You were talking...in his bed?"

"Why are you making it out to be some weird thing. You and I have shared beds a lot, why's it any different?" Newt sighed defensively, taking a swig from his drink.

"Because I know you don't have a crush on me." the asian replied shorty, Newt almost choking on his drink. He swallowed it and groaned, putting his head on the table.

"You too?" He mumbled. Minho just patted his head and smiled at his lovesick friend.

"From a mile away mate." Newt curled up, putting his head in his inner elbow on the glass. "Well I mean it's about time you had a crush on someone decent." The blond glanced up at him, trying to hide the the obvious blush on his face, "speaking of which, are you gonna press charges on Mark?"

"I did." He sat up, leaning his head on his palms. Minho shook his head.

"Not about that, I mean about the abuse." Newt furrowed his brow, he hadn't thought about it. The prospect that that was an option hadn't even crossed his mind, but now that it had, it took some serious thinking to make his decision.

"No, I don't think so." he shrugged. A look of anger flashed over his friends face.

"Why not? He deserves to be put away for way longer than he's gonna be."

"I don't have time Min'. Finding Sonya is my priority, and I'd have to take time out of work to go to court and give statements and shit. He's already going to prison, as long as he goes away and is out of my hair for a while, I can't really be bothered."

"You're too nice to him. Seriously, if it was me, I'd try to get him in there for as long as I could." Minho commented, sighing slightly.

"I just want my sister back Min'. That's all I want." the blond sighed, putting his head on his knees.

"I know, I know." he nodded, and sat back, "You're right. My priorities are clearly shucked. Sorry."

"Nah I get it. You don't have any siblings, and I know it was hard seeing me like that." Newt shot his friend a grateful smile. Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement. I mean, I'll give it to him, Thomas's certainly got more balls than I do. Can't believe he actually went in there and knocked him out." he chuckled lightly. Newt nodded and bit his lip to stop himself from grinning at the mention of the incident.

"It was great. I mean I was pissed at him at the time, but I'm glad he did." 

"Why were you mad?" Minho raised an eyebrow, a skill Newt had never managed to master, but added to Minho's natural swagger and coolness.

"I dunno. Cuz I felt like it was my relationship and he was invading. He was telling me to leave, _my home._ " The asian nodded thoughtfully, before a small frown crossed over his face.

"Well..where do you consider home now?" He asked, a little concerned. Newt thought for a moment, brows furrowing again.

"With you. And Sonya. And Brenda. And Tommy." He decided.

Minho smiled softly, genuinely appreciative and sincere for once.


	24. Twenty-four

Brenda's large eyes stared back at him. They were in Thomas's bed, with the covers draped over their heads. He watched her slowly blink, dark eyes analysing his features in the low light.

"Thomas?" She murmured. He blinked at her in acknowledgment. "Can you answer me a question honestly?" She asked.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Why was Newt in your bed?" She tried to sound sincere, but bit her lip trying not to giggle. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I told you, we were talking and we fell asleep. That's it." She nodded, seeming a little disappointed to Thomas's surprise. "Why do you look so disappointed?" He scoffed. She pouted at him.

"I think you guys would be super cute. I mean, I know how much of a good boyfriend you are, and I think you could treat Newt really well. He deserves someone like you." She mumbled. The brunettes face went very red, and he prayed she didn't notice in the little light. But of course, Brenda being Brenda, she did, gasping softly. "Thomas! Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." he lied. She shot him a look, pushing a sharp exhale from him out of his nostrils. "Yes whatever." he grumbled.

"Do you like Newt?" She whispered. The american didn't answer, his averting gaze answering her question. She smiled softly, "that's great Thomas. You need someone like him. And he needs you too." 

"What do you mean?" Thomas frowned softly.

"Jeez you really are oblivious. At breakfast, when I told you I hadn't seen Newt smile like that until three months ago, I was being specific." She sighed, annoyed that Thomas wasn't getting her point.

"I don't follow." He murmured. The woman sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Thomas. You met Newt three months ago."

"You..you think I make him happier?"

"Yes obviously! Have you not seen the way he looks at you, I thought you knew he likes you, it's literally the most obvious thing I have ever seen." Thomas's mind was short circuiting over and over again.

"You think Newt likes me?" He barely whispered.

"Oh please, I thought everyone knew that. Even at breakfast today, whenever you looked the other way his eyes were on you. You have to talk to him Thomas, you could be so cute together!" She pushed. He chewed on his lip, taking in the words that were being passed in-between the small space between them.

"You..you're sure he does? You're not just seeing things right?" He breathed. Brenda frantically shook her head.

"Trust me."

"I..I'll think about it." There was a long silence after that, the two of them listening to the others steady breaths. Eventually, Brenda gently cleared her throat.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"When we find Teresa, can we have that movie marathon we were planning?" She asked quietly. Thomas glanced up to meet her eye, seeing that they were full of tears. His heart broke a little, and wondered how much the girls best friend was actually on her mind. In the covers, he found her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You know we will. All three high school musicals, just like we said." he reassured. She smiled weakly back at him, as he gently wiped a tear away.

"With sweet and salty popcorn." she added.

"And chocolate." Thomas finished. She sniffled and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. 

"Do you really think she's out there Thomas? Fighting, and trying to get back to us?"

"Of course she is. And she knows we're looking for her. Remember the promise we all made to each other?" He asked gently, running his thumb along the woman's knuckles. She nodded and smiled softly.

"Where one goes, we go. If we're left behind, we burn the world until we find each other. If the world has burned and we still haven't sound each other, we'll just have to burn the universe." She recited.

"She burns it, when we burn it. Two fires meet, what happens?" He asked softly.

"They create a wild fire."

"And that's what we are. We'll make a wild fire, and we'll walk through it to meet her in the middle. Just you wait and see Bren'. Just you wait and see."

-

About an hour later, after the two had emerged from the blankets and were researching on Thomas's bed, there was a sharp knock at the door, before Minho's muscular build swaggered through the door.

"Thomas, can we chat?" He asked casually. The man slid his laptop from his lap, straightening and swinging his legs onto the side of the bed. Brenda glanced up quizzically, keeping up with the research, but listening with one ear.

"Sure Min'. What's eating ya?" He asked. Minho stood above the two, Thomas craning his neck to meet his eye.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to warn you." He crossed his arms over his chest, giving the american a hard stare. Thomas felt confused and slightly intimidated, which was not helped when he felt Brenda's smirk on the back of his head.

"About?" He asked slowly and carefully, rising to his feet. Minho shoved him down back onto the bed in one fluid motion, glaring at him with suspicion. _'What the fuck is going on?'_

"I just wanted to talk about your....intentions, with my best friend. I know you like Newt, but you see the thing is, without my blessing, theres no way in hell you're getting to him." He said. Thomas began to laugh, expecting Minho to crack into his usual smirk, but he didn't. The brunettes smile faded, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

"My intentions?"

"Yes."

"Well..I don't know?" He frowned.

"You don't know!" Minho rose above him, causing him to lean back in intimidation. The asian pointed an accusing finger to his face, "Well you better sort out your intentions pretty soon slinthead, I don't want you playin' no games with his heart. Good that?" He almost growled. Thomas nodded.

"I guess..my intentions..are to love him?" He was very confused. Brenda threw a look at Minho, who frowned back at her.

"You love him?"

"Well..I..uh..I think I'm _in_ love with him, yeah." He nodded, a little flustered and embarrassed. Despite it all though, Thomas did trust Minho and Brenda, to 1. be honest with him and 2. keep his secret.

"Are you in love with him, or the _idea_ of him?" Brenda asked suspiciously. Thomas blinked, and answered without hesitation,

"Him."

Brenda and Minho exchanged one last look, before the asian cracked into a grin and slammed his hand on his friends shoulder. 

"Looks like we've got a keeper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, sorry bout that. Just, be prepared for the next two chapters is all I'm saying, cuz you might hate me afterward lmao


	25. Twenty-five

As the day went on, Newt became more and more closed off as he sunk downward into the spiralling pool of his mind. Depressive episodes came randomly for him, and could ask for a few hours, up to a few weeks. He was slightly worried, because he knew Minho and Brenda had seen him like that before, but not Thomas. He didn't want him to think he was just grumpy, or agitated just for the sake of being agitated. But the man found that he didn't even have the motivation to stand up from where he was sat on the windowsill, let alone reply in anything but grunts. He watched the clouds go by with a long sigh, not managing to shift the dull ache in his chest. He curled up tighter, the voices around him simply background noises. The darker sky rolled over the clouds slowly, the moon rising over the sharp skyline. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Minho and Brenda wish him farewell, before leaving the apartment with a soft click of the door. There was silence for a moment, before he heard,

"Newt?" Thomas asked. The man grunted in acknowledgement, head not moving from the window, "when did you last have your medication?" 

"Does it mater?" He sighed. Thomas sat next to him, perching on the sill.

"Course it does, you want to feel better don't you?"

"I don't deserve to feel better. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm gonna feel like this forever." Newt murmured, ache getting heavier each time he sighed.

"Hey, that's not true. You didn't feel like this yesterday. The medicine will make you feel better." Thomas pushed. 

"I don't want the bloody medicine." The blond snapped back, glaring at his friend before turning back to the dark night. Thomas blinked at him for a moment, but kept his patience. Newt remembered that once, the brunette had told him.

_'Newt. If you ever feel like that around me, I'll try my hardest to keep my patience, and keep trying. Because even if you're really mean and sad, I'll remember that it's not your fault. I would never want you feeling like that on your own. That wouldn't be fair. That would make me a bad friend."_

_"Tommy you really don't have to put up with my bul-"_

_"Ah ah. Close that mouth of yours, you don't get a say in this." Newt huffed but smiled fondly and gratefully._

"Well, then I'll just stay here. With you." Thomas smiled, shifting to get comfortable on the windowsill. Newt glared at him, before sighing again, giving up, and focusing back on the night sky. For a while they sat, and the blond began to chew on his lip. He felt bad that he was wasting Thomas's time, felt bad that the man was just sitting there in silence just so that Newt wouldn't feel so alone. The thought that he was being a nuisance, made the brit slip further into the wraps of the ache.

"You know, I always thought the sky looked gorgeous at night." Thomas said, not waiting for any response, "Teresa thinks so too. She says that its prettier at night, because it covers up all the bad things. Makes everything look peaceful and tranquil, and she used to say, when we were younger, that there was a man on the moon, and that he was the one who brought it up every night. Because he has to make sure that the night isn't pitch black. If it's pitch black, you wouldn't be able to see how peaceful it really is. She said the man loved watching the night, because of how quiet it is. So," he began to grin, "when we were younger and she told us that, Brenda and I thought that the man on the moon must be lonely. So we tried to send him messages. We sent paper aeroplanes, climbed ladders. But no. Teresa was always the smartest, and she said that-"

"Can you stop going on about bloody Teresa?!" Newt snapped again. Thomas looked taken aback for a moment, before it morphed into a frown. Newt could see the confusion on his face, and it was evident that Thomas couldn't figure out what had got the blond so worked up.

"Why?" The brunette asked. Newt immediately recoiled, sighing and putting his head on the window again. "Newt?"

"Because I'm lonely ok!" the brit glowered at the man, who was blinking in surprise and confusion, "you wouldn't understand."

"Sure I would, I've been lonely plenty of times" Thomas smiled.

"No Tommy. You wouldn't know the first thing about loneliness. Alright? You are popular with everyone, they all love you. Even in your first week at the office, you made more friends than I had the entire three years I'd been there. You have a mum, and a brother that isn't missing and actually wants to spend time with you, best friends, everyone loves you, and if you wanted too, you could wink at someone and they'd instantly come running into your shucking arms. Don't talk to me about being lonely, because you have never, and I mean _never_ , been lonely." He growled snarkily.

"Look Newt," the brunette had finally lost his patience with the angry blond, "I get that sometimes you get lonely and klunk, but don't come over here preaching all your self-righteous shit and putting me in the dirt. I mean, it's not exactly my fault your lonely is it?" He glared back at Newt.

"Self righteous?! You don't get it, of course you don't. Because you've never had to deal with feeling like you don't have someone!" Newt stood up, watching as Thomas became more furious and dumbfounded by the second. The brunette opened his mouth, but Newt cut him off, "All I have ever wanted, is for someone to consider me their pair. And yeah, sure, maybe it sounds childish, and..just some stupid dream of a kid, but all I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I'm their other half. I just want my name to belong with someone else. Just like Minho and Brenda go together, and Sonya and Harriet do, and you and Teresa do. I don't understand why that's so hard to ask for?!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so grumpy all the time someone would want too!" Thomas snapped back, standing as well, coming closer.

"Grumpy?! Oh, so you're insensitive now too? Thought you couldn't be any worse of a person, but here you are. I beat myself up a lot, but for once I'm going to say, I'M PRETTY SURE IV'E GOT A RIGHT TO BE FUCKING GRUMPY. I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S GOTTEN INSIDE YOUR THICK SKULL, BUT MENTAL ILLNESS IS A THING, I JUST GOT OUT OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, MY PARENTS DISOWNED ME, I HAVE A LIMP AS A CONSTANT REMINDER THAT I TRIED TO OFF MYSELF, AND MY SISTER HAS BEEN SOLD TO A HUMAN TRAFFICKING COMPNAY AND COULD EITHER BE DEAD OR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING GLOBE RIGHT NOW, I THINK THAT CLARIFIES AS FAIRLY GOOD REASON TO BE FUCKING GRUMPY." He yelled. Thomas stopped, all words seemingly escaping him. His stare turned from hard, to soft. Fury turning to sympathy and pity. And Newt hated it.

Thomas was supposed to be the one who never pitied him. Thomas was supposed to be the one who understood. Thomas was supposed to be the one that he could turn too. Thomas was supposed to be the one who would never judge him if he cried, and would let him use his shoulder. Thomas was supposed to be the one who could turn to Newt if he needed anything. Thomas was supposed to be the one who could cry on Newt's shoulder. Thomas was supposed to be the one who protected Newt, just as Newt protected him. Thomas was supposed to be his partner. Thomas was supposed to be his friend. Thomas was supposed to be _the_ one.

Without saying a word, Newt turned, and left.


	26. Twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but honest let me tell ya, I had a hell of a day. I also have school tomorrow and it's 1 am cuz I had to write this bloody chapter twice cuz my fucking laptops a piece of shit wowza. Anyway, after that little rant, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks soon much for the support as always <3

Thomas jogged through the park, the dark having engulfed any sign of the blond a while ago. He felt guilt and nerves stab at his stomach, making him regret all of what he had said half an hour prior. He knew he should have kept his cool. He knew shouldn't have called Newt what he did. He knew he shouldn't have diminished the blonds wants. He was about to give up and head back to his apartment to call the man when he heard a soft British murmuring coming from a tree. As he stepped forward, palm feeling his way to the tree, he realised Newt was crying.

"I..I need you..I need you here Son'. It's too..It's too hard without you..and...and it's hard knowing you're not going to call me at eleven in the morning..b..begging me for sushi because you're hungover from a party I told you..n...n..not to go too..and it's hard, knowing your not going to doodle on..on my arm whilst I eat...and...and it's hard knowing you're not going too..you're not gonna dance whilst I paint. But..b..but I will find you..and..and I'll tell you all about my petty issues..and you can tell me about how stupid I am." he finished quietly to himself, before working on trying to recompose himself. Thomas's heart broke, as the true loneliness of the blond really sunk in.

After a minute, Thomas stepped on a twig, pretending he'd just got there. Newt whipped around, eye contact making the hairs on the back of Thomas's neck stand up. Newt had very intense eyes. Eyes that had seen a lot, eyes that saw a lot, eyes that were analytical, eyes that took in every little detail, eyes that could judge, eyes that could seduce anyone they wanted if they tried, eyes that could become alive with fury, eyes that were so precise, they could shoot a nail of a grate from one hundred feet away, eyes that held a sort of childhood innocence to them, but also were tired. So tried. But now, as they stared at Thomas, there was something else behind them, that he couldn't quite distinguish.

"Hi Newt." he offered the blond a small smile, who just sighed, and sat at the base of the tree.

"What do you want Thomas?" The brunette almost winced at Newt's thin tone using his full name.

"I..I wanna apologise. For everything. I didn't mean to call you grumpy, I never meant to diminish you. What I said was wrong, and I'm a huge slinthead for it. I should have ben the bigger person. I shouldn't have said what I did, I should have kept my cool. That was the promise I made to you, and I fucked it up. I'm sorry. I really am." He sat down beside his friend, who let out a long sigh after turning over Thomas's words.

"I'm sorry too."

"What? Newt you have nothing to apologise for." Thomas frowned, but the blond continued.

"No, I shouldn't have over reacted. I sparked the whole thing off. I shouldn't have snapped at you for just talking about Teresa. I know if it were the other way round, you wouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry." He whispered to his lap.

"Well, if we're having an apology war," Thomas tried to lighten the mood, and too his satisfaction, made the blond pass him a small smile, "I'm sorry about what I said about your loneliness. I never meant to make it seem like your wants don't matter. And you're right, I don't know the first thing about loneliness, but..but if you'd let me, I'd like to help you with that." He chose his words carefully, watching as the large chocolate eyes met his, sending a shiver down his spine.

"That's sweet of you, but..I don't think you can help me. I just want a pair you know, like you have Teresa, and Minho has Brenda." he explained, picking at his nails. Thomas took his soft hand away from his other, sending a disapproving glance to the blond and his nervous tick.

"Well, how do you know that someone doesn't consider you their pair? And you just don't know it yet?" He swallowed nervously, making sure he didn't mess up his words and blow his cover. The blond eyes lit up, back to their childhood innocence.

"Does someone actually? Don't play with my emotions, I've had enough of that for one night." he looked a bit like a wounded animal, scared and angry, and it hurt Thomas to know that the brit was just trying to protect himself from people hurting him again. He decided to be honest, it was the least he could do after was he'd said earlier that night.

"I know someone does." he said softly, trying to stop himself from smiling as the blond's eyes widened and he bit his lip to stop himself from sounding to eager. _'God Thomas, you always have to fall for the cute ones.'_

"Who is it?" Newt asked timidly, trying to keep his cool. Thomas could see right through it. His nerves suddenly rose to his throat again, but he kept them down, trying his best to word his next sentence right.

"Well, when I think of myself, I think Thomas..and Newt. Not Teresa. Maybe once, but not anymore." The man watched his partners face, which had come closer in eagerness. He could have sworn he saw a light pink residing on the blonds cheek bones as he continued, "I mean..I mean I don't know if you see us as Newt and Thomas but you know.." he trailed off.

"I don't see us as Newt and Thomas." the brit shook his head. The brunette felt his heart shatter and fall to his stomach. He swallowed down the rinsing lump in his throat, and nodded sullenly.

"I see us as Newt and Tommy." Newt had a playful smirk on his lips. Thomas blinked for a moment, before shaking his head and smirking back.

"You suck you know that?" he stood up, offering the blond a hand. Newt just chuckled and took his hand. But Thomas pulled him up and wrapped his arms around the brits thin waist, throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Oh my god let go of me you bloody shuck!" Newt tried to sound angry, but struggled through his gasping laughs as he tried to wriggle from the muscular mans shoulder.

"Nah, might run off again see? Gotta keep your partner close. I almost didn't have anyone to crash buses with it." Thomas gasped in mock worry as he began to make his way back toward his apartment. Newt stopped struggling and huffed.

"You're mad Tommy. Bloody nuts."

"Thought you would have gotten used to it by now buttercup."

"Nah, you never seize to amaze me with your madness."

 


	27. Twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, just letting you all know that updates for the next week are gonna be really hap hazard, because I'm going on holiday and I'' be tired and shite, sorry bout that! I'm also sorry about this chapter, in advance. Mwahahaha I love hurting peoples hearts XD nah I'm kidding

Newt watched the brunette and his young brother from across the table, talking about some kid in Chucks class. He absentmindedly listened and felt the soft breeze from the open window send shivers down his spine. He sipped his drink slowly, picking at his food as he listened to the younger boy's story.

"And then Terry goes, 'at least I know I can spell potato!" Chuck howled with laughter, his older bother laughing at the story softy as he smiled at the younger. Newt chuckled softly, watching the clouds go by outside, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "So Newt," Chuck had managed to recompose himself. The blond glanced back to him, nodding in acknowledgment. "do you play any instruments?" He asked, "cuz at my school we have to chose one to play, and T says I should choose drums, cuz thats what he chose."

"You play drums?" The blond raised his eyebrows toward the brunette, who shrugged and scoffed,

"Can you imagine me playing anything else?" Newt shook his head and laughed softly. A whine of indigestion came from his stomach, but he didn't even notice.

"Well, I used to play bass guitar, but I mean, I haven't played in years. Had to sell mine to pay for my student loans." he snorted softly. Thomas blinked in surprise.

"Was it fun?" The boy asked. Newt nodded.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. I was apart of this stupid school band, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who actually knew how to play their instrument." he laughed, the other two joining in. His stomach whined again, so he tried to quiet it with a drink.

"Huh, maybe I'll do guitar." Chuck frowned in thought, picking at his food. The two nodded.

"It's fun. Takes a while to get the hands though." Newt glanced at his own long fingers.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Well you have to either have really long fingers, or you've got to train your hands to stretch, like you would if you did piano." he explained, the two brothers watching him with interest as he held up his hands. "See, long fingers? And, Tommy, stretch your hand out." He asked the man, Thomas outstretching his palm. Newt placed his palm against his partners, stretching out his fingers. They went past Thomas's, creating more of a fan. "See?" He asked and took his palm away, after lingering for just a second too long. Chuck nodded in understanding and held out his hands to analyse them.

"Do you think I could have hands like that?" He asked. The blond winced in discomfort at his stomach, but trusted that it would rid itself.

"Sure you can. Anyone can, just gotta train them. And keep your nails short." The blond advised, Thomas reaching out and squeezing his hand softly. He met his gaze, and the concerned look on the brunettes face told Newt he had noticed the wince. The blond just shook his head and waved it off. Nodding, the americans hand slipped away and reached for his glass.

"So what do you th-" Newt cried out in pain, clutching his stomach. It felt like someone had shoved a dagger in it, and then twisted. The pain took his breath away, screaming like there was a fire that had been started in his liver. Soon after, came the overwhelming urge to throw up. He groaned in pain and ran to the bathroom, quickly followed by a concerned Thomas.

"Newt whats wrong?!" He heard. The blond threw himself over the toilet and threw up. He heaved for breath, stomach spearing and twisting in pain as sweat began to glisten on his forehead. Despite the paleness of his skin, he felt like his whole body was on fire, screaming out in pain and effort to just say conscious. When he opened his eyes, his heart stopped.

The toilet was filled with blood.

He gasped and crawled backward, breathing becoming panicked and desperate.

"S..shit.." Thomas whispered, "Chuck call 911!" He ushered to the boy who was stood in the doorway, pale and frozen. "Go!" He hurried from the room. Thomas knelt next to Newt, trying to calm him. "Newt, hey, hey look at me. Newt look at me." He put his palms on the burning cheeks. The blonds eyes were blown wide as panic and pain engulfed him. "It's ok. Deep breaths. The ambulance will be here soon." Despite the calming words, Newt couldn't believe him, because his voice and hands were shaking. Lunging forward, he threw up again, trickles of blood running from his mouth. Consciousness almost escaping him, he slipped back, only to find arms wrapped around him, holding him up. He turned to Thomas, watching as the hazel eyes grew more panicked and helpless.

"Poison." Newt whispered. "T..Tommy listen to me.." he interlocked his long fingers with Thomas's. "y..you and I..we both know..know how deadly p..poison is..s..so..pl..please..I..I need you to...to list..listen to me." He whispered. "if..if..I..I di..if I die-"

Thomas had tears brewing in his eyes as he shook his head. "No. No Newt we're not..we're not having this conversation. You're not..you're not gonna die, I won't let you." he whispered, tears beginning to fall. Newt reached up and gently held his palm to the mans cheek.

"Hey..hey..do..don't cry. I'm..I'm go..going to be ok..it's ok.." he whispered, tears beginning to drip down his face. He wasn't scared of dying. He never had been, he wasn't when he decided to be a detective, he wasn't when he jumped, and he wasn't now. But what he was scared of, was leaving. He had so much unfinished business. He needed to find Sonya. He needed to help Thomas find Teresa. He needed to tell Thomas how he felt. He needed to live.

He gasped a shaky breath, resting his forehead against the brunettes. "p..please listen Tommy." Thomas nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he clutched the bond close, "i..in m..my be..bedside t..table...t...the..theres a letter..I..I nee...need you to...to read it..and...a..and follow it. If..i..if I die..f...foll..follow it."

"I..I can't Newt, You're not shucking leaving. I won't..I can't." He cried.

"Thomas, I..I need you to..ple..please..it's i..important to me...p..please Tommy, please" The brunette opened his eyes, meeting the large chocolate ones that were millimetres away. He just nodded. 

"And..and w..what if you don't die?"

"T..then..j..just read it..it's..all true..e..even..even if I..I didn't have..have the..g..gu..guts to..s..say it out loud." Newt whispered, black pain starting to corner his vision.

"Newt..N..Newt? Come on...Newt pl..please, come on..d..don't close your eyes, stay with me...stay here Newt I've got you..don't close your eyes." Thomas lightly shook the man. Newt let a soft smile fall on his lips as his hand slipped from Thomas's tear-streaked cheek.

"Tommy...Tommy I..I l..lo.." Then the darkness swallowed him.


	28. Twenty-eight

Thomas sat with shaking fingers, staring at the letter. It has been three days since Newt had been brought into hospital, and he hadn’t left his seat in the waiting room. Everyone had told him to go home and get rest. Harriet had. Brenda had. His mother had. Even Chuck had. But not Minho. Minho has stayed with him as soon as he got to the hospital, silently reassuring but also being reassured. 

Thomas hadn’t opened the letter. They’d all debated wether or not too, but Thomas felt like as soon as he opened the seal, it would pronounce the blonds death. But now here they were, watching as Thomas’s fingers slowly opened the letter, eyes wide and heart pounding. 

“Who wants to read it?” Harriet broke the silence like a slice of a knife. 

“Thomas? You can if you want, or..or we could pass it around or something..” Brenda suggested quietly. Minho shared a glance with Thomas. 

“You read it Thomas. He probably wants you to” he said. Thomas nodded softly, taking a deep breath. ‘ _Newt wants me to read it. I’ll read it for him.’_ He cleared his throat and with pale hands, smoothed our the letter. 

“ _Hi everyone. I’m assuming if you’re reading this, I’m either dead or dying. I always knew the detective business was dangerous, and after we were shot at in the town hall, I decided it was better to be on the safe side. Just to remind you and let you all know how much you mean to me_.” Thomas glanced around, only to be met with three pairs of glassy eyes, ready to spill. The brunette could only guess he looked like that too. 

“ _Harriet_ ” Thomas glanced up at the woman, who was already crying into her hands. _“I meant every word I said in the disabled toilet. Sonya loves you more than anything, and, spoiler alert, she wants to marry you. And, spoiler alert, she wants a vanilla cake”_ the four laughed softly and sadly, Harriet wiping her tears away unsuccessfully. “ _You deserve someone like her, and she deserves someone like you. If I had one regret, it would be that I’m not as close to you as I would love. I often wished for the day I could consider you a sister, the day you married Son’. I hope it’s the happiest day of your life, because I know it will be hers. So, if I had to ask you to do anything, it would be, take care of Sonya for me. Bring her sushi when she’s hungover, let her doodle on your arm. Oh, and dance with her. She loves to dance. I love you. Ps. Keep down on the ciggies, they don’t make you smell very nice.”_ Harriet was laughing through her tears as Minho held her close. 

“I love you too” she whispered into her palms. Thomas continued with skating breaths. 

“ _Brenda. Brenda Brenda Brenda. What to say to you? Well, I want you to know that I don’t hate you like I did when i first met you, even if you do play stupid practical jokes on me and once put a newt down my hoodie”_ Brenda snorted at the memory, _“I never hated you because of who you were. I was scared you were going to take my best friend away from me. But now I see that, you were his soulmate. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who has the same flare as Minho, and I’m glad you do. And I wanted to thank you. You are the only one that’s put up with my irritability, anger, sadness, hell even down right tantrums, and kept your cool. I can’t thank you enough for that, because I never thought I’d find anyone that wouldn’t hold a grudge, and could understand. Thank you for being there. Thank you for sticking with me, even when I hated you. Thank you for listening. Thank you for being the person Minho needed, and the person I needed. If I were to ask one thing of you, it would be, to look after Tommy and Minho for me. They might end up crashing a few more buses if they don’t have supervision. I love you.”_ Brenda grinned through her tears, gripping a small necklace that she recounted as being a present from the blond. Thomas squeezed her hand and went on, getting more and more nervous by the second. 

“ _Hey Min’. So I know you’re probably gonna be pissed at me about ending up in the situation where you have to read this letter, so sorry I guess. I know this is really dumb and sentimental, which, I know is neither your style nor mine, but I  seriously have to thank you.  Thank you for taking me to the hospital that day. I know I was angry and yelled at you, and to be honest I don’t really know why you kept coming, but I’m glad you did. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I have you to thank, because you let me become stronger and a better person. And you introduced me to some of my favourite people in the entire world, so thank you. I mean it you shank, don’t roll your eyes at me”_ Thomas glanced up, meeting Minho mid eye roll. _“I’m serious. Thanks Min’. For everything. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. If I had to ask you to do anything for me, it would be, don’t beat yourself up so much. You know what I’m talking about, especially with Mark so just, slim it. Trust me it’ll clear your conscience if you let the world go by without taking it all on your shoulders. Thanks Minho. I love you.”_ Minho put his palms to his closed eyes, patting Thomas’s shoulder in Thanks. 

 _“Sonya. Hi kiddo. Listen, I know I wasn’t there when you needed me too, and there are a million ways I could have been a better brother, but I want you to know that I tried. I tried my hardest to find you, and there is no way in hell I’ll let that go because if those shuckfaces don’t keep trying I’ll haunt their asses_.” Part of Thomas wondered wether he should really be reading this, it felt like a breach of privacy. But Newt had told him to read it, so that’s what he was doing. “ _Don’t worry, I made sure Harriet knows about the vanilla cake. Please don’t be sad. If I am dead, doesn’t mean I’m gone. Remember what I used to tell you when we were younger? We could be on other sides of the world, but I’m always with you. You just need to find your heartbeat. I want you to do something for me. Dance. Keep dancing. You look beautiful when you dance. I love you Kiddo. Stay strong for me.”_

That paragraph had set them all off, the prospect that the blond might not be coming back finally sinking in. Thomas scanned ahead, heart stopping when he realised the next paragraph had his name in it. 

“Well, go on Thomas.” Brenda pushed, unaware of what was to come. The brunette nodded, heart pounding like crazy. He opened his mouth. 

“ _Hey Tommy. So listen, I need you to know something. Maybe I’m not as strong as Minho is, Cuz I know I would never have the guts to say this in real life. Part of me wants to be dead, just to save myself the embarrassment, but it wouldn’t be right if you didn’t know. Part of me wondered if I should have even be writing to you, if it was just a crush that would pass with time.”_ Thomas’s voice caught in his throat. Minho asked with a glance if he wanted him to finish it, but the American shook his head quickly and continued with a shaky step. “ _But that’s just not true. Because if this is what Love feels like, I’ve never felt anything like it. I love you Tommy, have for a long time now._ ” He whispered, tears already dripping down his face as regret twisted at his heart. “ _I mean, I thought it was obvious, but your a fairly oblivious person. But then again, I can’t really talk. I don’t even know if you felt the same way. Even if you didn’t, I needed you to know. Take care of yourself Rambo, and don’t go crashing any buses without supervision, ok? I love you.”_ He finished, all four of them crying. 

“ _Again, thank you. All of you. You made my life worth living, and I need you to know that you’re the reason I regret jumping every day. I wouldn’t change anything about the way my life planned out, not a thing. Because all the hurting, it was so worth it. It was so worth it. I love you. Thank you._

_Newt.”_

They sat in silence, Thomas’s mind spiralling. Newt had loved him back. He’d felt the same way and Thomas had done nothing. His own fears had gotten in the way. Regret made his head hurt, made his heart ache. He clutched the letter, all four gripping onto eachother and crying. Then he noticed her. The nurse that had been keeping them updated on Newt walking toward them. 

Thomas couldn’t fingure anything out about her. Wether she came with bad or good news, she still wore the same thin lipped frown and uncaring eyes. She stopped in her heels before them, all four of them visibly holding their breath. 

“He’s awake.”


	29. Twenty-nine

Newt’s eyes snapped open as he took a gasping breath. Then came a coughing fit, so violent that it made his whole body shake. Nurses rushed to his sides, asking him about how he was feeling and if he felt like he was going to throw up. The pain made him groan and curl up, sparks flying in front of his eyes. The only thing he could think of was his friends.

“W..wher..Where are they?” He croaked. The two nurses stopped and glanced at each other. 

“Who?” One asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder when he tried to sit up, keeping him lying on the bed. 

“S..Sonya..a..and Brenda and Harriet..a..and Minho and Tommy. Where are they?” He coughed out, wincing in pain at the burning pain in his lungs and stomach.

”I’m afraid I don’t know who that is, but I’m sure we can find out for you.” The friendlier one gave him a him a big smile and ushered the frowning one from the room. “Now, I need you to answer a few questions for me.” Newt didn’t like her smile. It was too sickly and made his stomach churn. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Newt.” She frowned, her light eyes becoming thick with worry. 

“Ok. We can try again. What’s your full name sweetheart?” The smile was back, but this time it was slightly forced. 

“Sam..Samuel Newton.” Newt croaked, coughing and breathing heavily. Her eyes lit up with happiness and relief. 

“That’s right! And when’s your birthday Samuel?” She spoke to him as if he were a toddler, and Newt hated the way she used his full name. It made him feel disconnected to himself, like he had passed out one person and awoken another. 

“September 7th.” He sighed. 

“Brilliant! And when is-“ She was cut off by four bodies skidding at high speed into the room, crashing into eachother as they hit a wall and then excitably scrambling toward the blond. Newt immediately cracked out a grin as he saw three nurses in hot pursuit of his friends. The kindly nurse turned to the four. “What do you think you’re doing in here?! No visitors are allowed yet!” She frowned exasperatedly. 

“Slim it lady, we’re detectives.” He heard Brenda say. But Newt wasn’t listening. He’d found Minho and Thomas’s eyes and they were all staring at eachother, tears having recently ran down their faces and grinning from ear to ear. Newt glanced up and down them both, checking they were both healthy, and also trying to figure out how long he’d been there. Then he noticed a piece of paper, carefully smoothed out in Thomas’s hand. The letter. ‘ _Wait. The letter. Oh fuck.’_

”I don’t care if you’re the President Of space, you can’t be in here.” The nurse retorted.

”Please. Please let them stay.” Newt’s voice came out much more desperate and needy than he would have wanted it too, but it seemed to tug at the woman’s heart strings, ending up in their favour. 

“Fine. But you get half an hour. Then you have to get some rest. I’ll be near by, press that button there if you need anything Samuel.” She pointed to a small red button that was next to the Brit’s bed. She sauntered off and the four rushed to his bedside. 

“Hey” Newt murmured. He studied their faces. They were all drinking in the sight of Newt’s face like it was a lifeline, tears all having recently run down their cheeks. It broke the blond’s heart, but also made it soar to think that they cared that much. “You all look bloody terrible.” They burst into happy, emotional laughter, Harriet in joyful tears and Brenda smiling uncontrollably. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever be so happy to hear you say ‘bloody.’” She grinned. 

“How long have I been out for?” The Brit asked quietly. 

“Three days.” Harriet cried. “But you kept falling in and out of being stable.” She and Minho clutched one of his hands, and Thomas and Brenda clutched the other, Newt’s long fingers giving them all a squeeze. 

“Anything happen whilst I was away?” He asked. The four exchanged a glance. 

“Well..” Thomas spoke for the first time, meeting the blonds eye and not shifting from his gaze. “We think the shooting and the poisoning are linked. My drink had poison in it too, so there’s someone out to get us. We think it might be WCKD, because we’ve started investigating them.” He explained, eyes drinking in every little thing about Newt’s face.

”I had my suspicions.” The blond nodded softly. “Is Chuck Alright?” Thomas seemed taken aback for a moment, before he gave the blond a soft smile and nodded. There was a moment, where they just gazed at eachother, before Minho smacked Newt on the arm. The blond blinked at him. 

“I _am_ pissed off at you! And I have a right to roll my eyes because you need to be more shucking careful!” Minho glared at him. Newt bit down on his lip to stop his laughter, the pain in his stomach and lungs forgotten as he said, as sincerley as he could manage, 

“Sorry Minho.” 

“You should be Sorry. My ass is in permemant pain after sitting on those god damn plastic chairs for three days, waiting for your slow ass to rise and shine.” The Asian pouted. 

“You guys waited for three days?!” 

“Thomas and Minho did. They wouldn’t leave.” Brenda sighed. “We tried to get them to go home but they weren’t having it.” Newt glowered at the two men. 

“Boys!” He smacked them both upside the head playfully.

”Sorry mama Noot.” They both replied sullenly. The blond grinned at them before another coughing fit started. The four stared at him worriedly, not sure what to do, before the nurse came back over and forced some pills down his throat. 

“I know I said half an hour, but you all should go. Samuel needs his rest.”

”His name is Newt.” Harriet huffed. The nurse blinked at them. 

“Alright. Newt needs his rest. You can come back in an hour when visiting time starts, just like everyone else.” Her friendly smile had disappeared, replaced with a forlorn frown. Brenda looked ready to argue so Newt stepped in. 

“Hey guys it’s cool. It’s only an hour, I’ll be ok on my own.” He assured them. All four exchanged a glance, before huffing and standing up. “I’ll see you all in an hour.” He smiled, squeezing their hands. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” Minho punched his arm lightly and sauntered from the room. Harriet and Brenda followed, smiling at the man until they disspapeared from view. Thomas hesitated. 

“Go on now.” The nurse ushered.

”wait.” Newt called. “Can I talk to him, please? It’s important.” He pleaded. Thomas turned to look at him, hope lacing his face. 

“You have to sleep.” The nurse insisted. “It’s-“

”It’ll take two minutes.” Newt lied, not backing down. She sharply huffed through her nostrils and nodded curtly, walking away. Thomas immediately skidded back to Newt’s bedside. 

“So..”

”So you read it.” Newt said bluntly. There was no point circling the issue, they both knew they had to talk about it at some point. He nodded and took the blonds hand. 

“I mean..I don’t really know what to say.” He answered truthfully, never once breaking eye contact. 

“Well..if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.” The blond shrugged, hoping Thomas hadn’t noticed how the beeping of his heart on the machine had gotten faster. Of course, the brunette noticed. 

“Well, that heart monitor of yours is definitely saying something.” He teased. The blond groaned, colour flooding to his cheeks. 

“Slim it Rambo.” Thomas chuckled, visibly nervous and fidgety. 

“Didn’t know you had such emotive writing skills”

“I meant what I said. I want to be dead right now.” Newt groaned. Thomas scoffed. Then he frowned and began to chew on his lip.

”This isn’t fair of me. You were blunt with me so I should be blunt with you.” He decided. Newt just swallowed dryly and nodded. “Well..ok..uh..wow this is harder than I thought it would be.” He laughed nervously. 

“Just say it Tommy, before the nurse kicks you out for giving me a heart attack.” He inwardly grimaced, terrified over what was going to come out of Thomas’s mouth. 

“I love you.” 

That was not what he was expecting. Brain short circuiting, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words. Thomas loved him back. Thomas loved him back. His Thomas loved him back. His Tommy loved him back. 

“I have, for ages. And..and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I could have lost you, I..I could lose you again, and the regret was killing me.” Thomas’s voice was barely a whisper, but that was all Newt needed. They were in their own little world, where the only thing that mattered was eachother.

”Bloody hell.” Was all the blond could think to breathe. Thomas gazed at him, any other words seeming to escape him too. Before either of them could think to do anything differently, they were moving towards eachother, coming face to face with the truth. Soon they were inches apart, centimetres apart, millimetres apart, when Newt whispered, “wait.” He could feel Thomas’s breath on his lips, sending shivers down his spine. “Not now” he breathed. 

“Why?” Thomas asked quietly. Always asking questions. Even now. 

“This sounds so petty, but, if this is really my first time in love, there is no way in hell I’m letting it happen like this. I’m not kissing you for the first time in a hospital room, after I _drank_ poison that’s probably still on my lips, and some creepy nurse is watching us.” He breathed out a laugh, which the American responded with. 

“Well then, where would you like to kiss me first?” He murmured teasingly. Newt hummed in thought. 

“How about your apartment? Tomorrow night?” He asked formally, playfully responding to the teasing tone. 

“Sounds like a date. I’ll pick you up at eight?” Thomas continued the stupid tone.

”Eight sounds perfect.” Newt laughed. Thomas nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“I know” he stood up, the blond whining at the loss of contact. “Aww, you miss me already?” He teased. Newt rolled his eyes.  “Don’t worry buttercup, I’ll be back in an hour.” Thomas winked and turned on his heel, the blond rolling his eyes again and grumbling,

“hate you.”

”hate you too.”


	30. Thirty

The walk back to Thomas’s apartment after Newt got let out of the hospital, was an odd one. They held hands and walked together, shoving each others shoulders every opportunity that they had. Newt’s hands weren’t how Thomas had imagined. They were firm and large, yet soft and seemed to never get sweaty. The brunette decided he liked them. 

A shove pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see that they were in the building. He met Newt’s eye, and saw anxiousness and anticipation. He could only imagine that that was what he looked like too. The American just grinned and pulled the Brit into the elevator. Pushing down the right button, he turned back to Newt, who came closer. 

“Tommy?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck and pulling him closer still. 

“Yeah?” Subconsciously, He snaked his arms around the blonds waist and pulled him close so that their bodies became pressed together.

“How long have you been madly in love with me?” The blond overexagerately sighed like it was a nuisance, making Thomas roll his eyes and laugh. 

“Well, ever since I laid eyes on you your majesty.” He replied in the same tone. 

“Well you’re not the first.” The blond waved him off and stepped out of the elevator after it dinged and slid open. Thomas followed. “How do you expect to win my heart, when so many people are already trying?” The Brit asked, leaning againts the apartment door. 

“Well” Thomas unlocked the door, all worry about the situation gone, and opened it. Newt fell backward but the American caught him and pulled him close. “I will save you from danger.” 

Newt snorted and rolled his eyes, sauntering into the home, followed by it’s owner. Thomas wandered to the fridge, the blond placing himself on the couch to watch the birds fly in the susnset. 

“Want anything to drink?” Thomas asked. The Brit gave him a look. 

“Gone off drinking for a while. Plus why do you want too? Anyone would think you’re trying to forget tonight” he accused teasingly. 

“Oh I am. I do not look forward to kissing you, at all.” The brunette snorted, downing a beer. 

“Well clearly not, cuz you haven’t come over here and done it yet.” The blond challenged. Thomas put down his beer and made his way over to the blond. “God I really am the brains of this operation aren’t I?” Newt scoffed, standing up from the couch. 

“You wish. You’re the cripple. You make the office diverse.” Thomas pulled him closer by his waist again. 

“Gee, thanks. Really makes me feel special” arms around the neck once again. 

“You are special” Thomas murmured, leaning forward. Newt closed the gap between their lips, and they both immediately sank into eachother. 

Thomas had imagined the scenario a lot. It panned out different every time he imagined it, but Newt’s lips were always the same. And it was almost exactly how he’d imagined. The blonds lips were slightly chapped, due to the lack of water when he’d been unconscious for three days. He tasted of coffee, despite the fact he hadn’t had any, and chocolate, caffeine making Thomas buzz and his lips tingle. The kiss was soft, and sweet and as they pulled away, Newt let out a soft sigh, that fell into Thomas’s lips. 

They watched each other’s eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, before the brunette pulled him closer by the waist and closed the gap between them again.

-

Thomas ended up on his back, with Newt on top of him. 

“Jesus you’re light.” He commented, holding the blonds hips as he pouted. 

“Yeah well, I’m taller.”

”I’m stronger.”

”I’m older.” The blond grinned in victory, before Thomas pushed one leg up, over the blond, pinning him to the bed. 

“I’m on top of you.” He shrugged. Newt huffed. 

“That doesn’t account for anything.” He retorted, tugging on Thomas’s shirt. The brunette wriggled out of it, and nodded. 

“I still win.” He decided, helping the blond tug off his own shirt. 

“You’re insufferable” The Brit glared at him. 

“And you love me so, sacrifices have to be made” he shrugged, leaning down to Newt’s neck. “At least I’m better than Mark.” He murmured against it, feeling the blond shiver at the contact, much to his delight. 

“Ew can we not talk about Mark when we’re about to fuck?” He whined. 

“Sure. Bet he was shit in bed anyway.” Thomas scoffed softly into the blonds jaw. 

“Faked it every time.”

”Oh so no pressure on me then.” 

“Not really. It doesn’t take much to be better than him.” Newt snorted. 

“Good to know” Thomas laughed softly, trailing kisses down the blonds neck. “Newt?”

”Yes Tommy?” He sighed. Always asking questions. 

“Can we get fish and chips tomorrow night?” He asked. The blond burst into soft laughter, making Thomas chuckle. 

“Wow, that’s the least erotic thing you’ve ever said, and you once told me that Chuck took a mammoth shit in a bush your mum was growing.” 

“So you’re saying that the Chuck doing that is more eortic?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

“Definitely, that really gets me going.” Newt deadpanned. Thomas hummed into the blonds skin. 

“Ew now I’m thinking about Chuck”

”just think about fish and chips” Newt waved him off. 

“Or you know, I could think about you”

”yeah, that too.” There was a pause. 

“Newt?”

”Yes Tommy?”

” _Can_ we get fish and chips?”

-

Thomas lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Newt had his head nestled in the crook of the brunnettes neck, one arm draped across his chest. He was dozing lightly, every now and then nosing at Thomas’s neck, seemingly subconsciously checking if he was still there. Thomas ran his hands through the blond hair, other fingers gently trailing up and down the skin of Newt’s arm. 

Thomas looked down at the Brit and smiled. He was glad Newt was safe. He was glad Newt was happier. He was glad Newt was healing. He was glad Newt was with him there. He was glad Newt was his. 

“Newt?” He murmured. 

“mm?” The blond didn’t even open his eyes.l

”I’m glad you’re alive.”

”I’m glad I’m alive too Tommy.”


	31. Thirty-one

Newt woke up to the sound of singing and thought nothing of it. Thomas was up first like always, and he was singing ABBA and making breakfast, as always. The blond just curled up and nuzzled into the brunettes neck. ‘ _Wait_.’ He sat up, blinking. Thomas was there, next to him, hair tousled and sleeping peacefully. It was only then that Newt realised the singing was coming from a woman. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered to himself, shaking Thomas awake. The brunette grumbled and tried to shove the blond off the bed in his morning grump. 

“Go awayyy” He whined. 

“Tommy there’s a lady singing in your bloody apartment get up.” He smacked his shoulder, the American sitting up and looking wide eyed in confusion. He listened for a second, before his eyes widened even more and he swallowed. 

“It’s my mom.” He whispered. 

“What?! Why is she here?!” Newt hissed back. Thomas scrambled out of bed and hastily threw some clothes on, as the Brit practically fell out of it and did the same. 

“You think I know?”

“How do you plan on explaining to her why I was in your bedroom?” The blond head appeared from the floor. 

“Just tell her the truth?”

”Oh yeah. You really wanna inform your mother on your sex life?” The Brit deadpanned. Thomas huffed through his nostrils and did his belt up.

”Fine good point. I’ll just say you were using my shower cuz yours wasn’t working.” Newt straightened, trying to put socks on without falling back over. “But I am gonna have to tell her eventually. She keeps asking about my crush on you.” 

“Fine. Next time she asks, tell her. I’m gonna go pretend I’m showering or something I don’t know.” He turned on his heel and headed for the en suite. 

“Newt?”

”Hmm?” He glanced behind him, greeted by a small peck on the lips. 

“Don’t be so grumpy. I’m making pancakes.” 

-

Newt let the hot water run down his skin as he took a deep breath. He’d decided to have a shower in the end, just to clear his head. A lot had happened in the past 72 hours and he needed some time to think about it. 

He pushed back some hair to his scalp, and blinked. He glanced at his wrist, running a thumb over the white scars. Observing them for a moment, he glanced down, to where his ankle was permanently stuck at an odd angle that bones shouldn’t be in. He frowned at it, and tried to put a bit of weight on it. When he felt no pain, he tried a little more, feeling a spark of discomfort. He glared at his foot, said ‘ _fuck it’_ and put all his weight on it. Pain shot up his leg and it almost buckled, before he quickly moved the weight onto the other. Newt sighed, and mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. 

Feeling it was better to get out before his mind spiralled, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Quickly, he dried himself off and ran a hand through his wet hair. Then he pulled on his clothes again and limped out into the kitchen. 

Thomas was making pancakes, as promised, listening to a story his mother was telling, who was sat at the island with a mug of tea warming her palms. 

“Good morning Newt!” She beamed at the blond, who politely smiled back at her. 

“Good morning Ms Greene. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, nudging at Thomas’s wrist bone when he was passed a cup of tea and a plate of already syrup covered pancakes. He slid into the stool next to Thomas’s mother, watching her intently. 

He decided he liked Mary. She was the stereotypical grandmother type, baking cookies for everyone and thinking everything is just exciting. Although deep down, the blond had an unspoken bitterness toward all mothers, he couldn’t help but find Mary’s smile infectious. He was sure there wasn’t a bad bone in her body, and that she just wanted the best for everyone. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart? I heard all about what happened?” She reached out and squeezed his hand.

”Well, it wasn’t fun, but I’m feeling much better, thank you for asking.”

“Do you know Newt, I think you are the most polite man I have ever met.” She beamed. “And I tried my best to raise Thomas with the best manners I could.” She commented. 

“Well, us brits have got a reputation to uphold.”

”I do love British people. So polite. So cool.” 

“Cool?” He raised an eyebrow, Thomas scoffing behind him as he took a seat. 

“You’re cooler than you give yourself credit for Newt. Don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone rock a leather jacket and a handgun like you can.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you only became a detective to look cool Tommy?” He teased. 

“Did it work?”

”Oh definitely. I’ve seen you pull off a bomber jacket and a explosion detonator” he scoffed. The two brunettes laughed, Mary’s quietening. 

“Your job is actually what brought my here.” She explained. The two blinked at her, so she continued, “you see, when you came over the other night, I heard you mention that you were working on a case that involved Ava Paige and Director Janson. At the time, I couldn’t think where I recognised the names at first, but now I remember. I wanted to come and see if I could be any help.” She pulled out an old photo from her pocket, carefully smoothing it and continuing as the two men peered over it. 

“You see, back before Thomas was born, his father, Roger used to host these parties. He was a big buisness man in the city, so all the CEO’s Of big company’s used to attend. I never liked them, so I usually stayed out of the way. Then one night, I encountered this woman. She was lovely and seemed very down to earth, not like all the other people there. I thought she was very nice so we talked. Her name was Ava Paige.” Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance before watching the woman. 

“One night she introduced me to this man. I didn’t like him, he seemed a little intimidating, but the main point was that she introduced him as her ‘buisness partner.’ It was Director Janson. Now, in this photo, you can see the two talking.” She pointed to the pair in the back. They were younger and had rosier cheeks, but it was them, no doubt about it. 

“Shit.” Thomas whispered, his mother glowering at him.

”Tommy..they know eachother.” The blonds heart was pounding as he met Thomas’s eye. “You know what this means?”

”That Paige Inc and WCKD might be connected. Teresa and Sonya might have been taken by the same people.” He breathed.

“We have to get to the office.” The world seemed to stop for a moment, before the two moved at the same time, scrambling to grab files, guns, and coats. The mother blinked, watching the two dash around the room. Newt stopped to grab his keys from the island, grinning from ear to ear at Mary.

”Ms Greene I could just kiss you!”

”I’m glad I could be a help” She beamed. 

“A help? You might have just solved the whole bloody case! Tommy hurry your ass up we have to go!” He called, skidding toward the door. The brunette ran into the room, stopping to kiss his mother on the cheek and meeting the blond at the door. 

“Thomas dear?” She called after them. Thomas stopped and turned, the blond waiting in anxiousness and excitement in the corridor, praying that she made it quick. 

“Yeah?”

”You didn’t have to lie to me. I just hope you used a condom.” Newt almost choked on his laughter, watching as Thomas’s face turned the colour of a tomato. 

“MOM” 

“You kids go have fun now” she laughed, Thomas groaning in embarrassment. Newt grabbed his hand and barrelled down the stairs. 

“How did she know?” 

“She probably has cameras everywhere.” 

“I fucking hope not”


	32. Thirty-two

Thomas and Newt burst into the office, skidding their way to Brenda and Minho who were once again, peering over the map on the tablet. Brenda glanced up at the two men coming in and high speed. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. Minho kept his focused gaze on the tablet, sparing the two a glance. Thomas was out of breath, having ran the whole way there. He bent double, heaving for breath. His partner collapsed into a chair and shoved off one boot to roll his foot. 

“W..we...we have news..” Thomas gasped, heart pounding and legs whining. Gently pulling out the photo, he handed it to Brenda. “J..janson a..a..and Paige were b..buis...ness partners...p..Paige inc..a..an...and WCKD..linked p..perhalps..” He panted, sinking into his chair. 

“Holy shit.” Minho breathed. 

“Well. We actually have news too.” Brenda put the photo aside and chewed nervously on her lip. Thomas swallowed and watched her face for any signs of wether it was good news or bad bews.

”Go on Then.” Newt pressed the matter. Brenda sighed and pulled up a website on the computer sat next to them.

“This is a website about her. We had to dig _deep_ to find this one, but everything checks out so I think it’s real.” She explained before reading aloud, _“Paige owns two companys, one, The Medical Society, founded in 1997, and another, Paige Incoporated, that was founded in 1999. TMS deals with medicine and disrubution, however not much is know about Paige Inc, as Paige seems to keep it under wraps, and focuses almost all of her time on TMS”_

”Oh my god.” Newt breathed. Minho put the tablet down and spoke for the first time, stern face on. But Thomas couldn’t listen. All he could hear was the ringing of anxiousness and excitement in his ears. They were so close. Closer than they’d ever been before, to finding Teresa. Teresa. 

“ _Tom?” The two strolled, bare foot in a meadow, watching the bees and the listening to the crickets. She interlaced her fingers with his. ”Can I tell you something?”_

_”Of course you can Ter’.” He smiled at her, placing a small daisy behind her ear._

_“And you won’t judge me?”_

_”I’d never.”_

_”Well..it’s just..” she swallowed at the ground. “I know, I know we didn’t work out in high school, and I get why we ended things. But..but I can’t stop thinking about you Tom. I’m in love with you.” She whispered. Thomas stopped. Guilt speared at his stomach. She didn’t know what he knew. She didn’t know. He gave her a small smile._

_“Well, that’s ok.”_

_“You don’t feel the same way?” She whispered, pale eyes grown wide. Thomas licked his lips nervously and fiddled with a piece of grass lacing around his fingers._

_”I..I’m...uh..I..” he stopped for a moment to think. Did he love Teresa? Well, What was there not to love? She was sweet and funny and beautiful and kind and smart. He certainly admired her, and her ability to find beauty in everything, but was he in love with her? He didn’t know. “I don’t know. I..I think I might be..b..but I don’t know. Could you..could you give me some time?” He asked quietly. Then his mind flipped back to Brenda. She’d been pining after Teresa ever since graduation, and Thomas had tried to get them together, over and over again. But Teresa was too oblivious and Brenda was too scared._

_Teresa squeaked happily and kissed his cheek. Thomas got the sinking feeling that this wasn’t going to end well._

Thomas blinked. He was met by the dark chocolate eyes. He frowned at himself. ‘ _Is thinking about Teresa confessing to me wrong now that I have Newt? I mean, it wasn’t like I actually loved her or anything..right?_ ’

”Are you Alright Tommy?” The blond murmured.

”If the two of them go anywhere together then we can clarify it as a joint effort and slap some cuffs on ‘em.” He heard Minho say. _‘Is it wrong? No, because I love Newt now. Not Teresa. I’ll make sure Newt knows how much I love him. I’m not loosing him again_.’

Thomas leant forward, and kissed the blond softly. Minho stopped in the middle of sassing Brenda to blink at the two. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck as his back soon found the desk. The brunette gently ran his hands over the brits skin. ‘ _I’m not going to loose him. He’s mine and I’m not loosing him. The thought of anyone kissing him, touching him, looking at him drives me mad so no. He is mine and I’m not loosing him. Not now and not ever.’_

He broke away with a soft exhale. Newt just gazed at him with his lips slightly parted, running a hand through the dark head of hair. 

“What was that about?” He murmured, unaware of the fact that seemingly the whole office had stopped to stare at the two. 

“I just had a thought about loosing you. It just freaked me out.”

”I’m not going anywhere though.”

”Hell no you’re not. I won’t let you for starters.” They broke apart and the entire office was silent. They stared at the two for a second, and then erupted. Cheers and whistles and questions were thrown their way, and Newt just rolled his eyes and gave them the finger. Thomas snorted as he recieved a hand on the shoulder from Minho and a smack round the head from Brenda. 

“Ow!”

”Why didn’t you tell me?!”

”it happened last night!”

”Ooo what happened last night?” Minho piped up, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Two busy getting laid to send me a text?” Brenda challenged. 

“You’ve really put your foot in it now Tommy.” Newt scoffed, going back to his work. 

“Don’t think you’re getting off free either!” Minho smacked the blonds arm, earning a glare back. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” The two began to squabble, and Thomas leant back, taking in the scene around them. He liked it here. 


	33. Thirty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter this time, sorry about that! But it’s leading up to the dramatic conclusion or whatever so

Thomas’s kisses weren’t how he’d imagined them to be. They were softer and sweeter than he’d imagined, and he tasted like sugar and honey. Newt wasn’t sure how he tasted like that, all he knew was that it was completely addicting. 

So here he was, pressed up against the island and his arms wrapped around the brunettes neck, kissing him like he would never get to again. And Thomas was kissing him back in the exact same way. He ran a hand through the dark head of hair as the man licked Newt’s bottom lip for entry, which he gladly gave. And then, the door slammed open.

“WOAHHH”

Thomas practically choked in surpise, wether it was on his tongue or Newt’s neither could be sure. The blond just groaned and rolled his eyes as Minho and Brenda sauntered in.

“Have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?” Thomas pouted, a small blush of embarrassment residing on his cheeks.

“Have you ever heard of a thing called bedrooms? That’s what making out is for.” Brenda retorted.

“I can think of a million times we made out, and none of them were in bedrooms, and all were initiated by you so shut your trap”  Thomas replied teasingly. The girl opened her mouth, blushed, and groaned. 

“Were you two about to fuck on a kitchen counter?” Minho raised an eyebrow.

”Ew fuck no, that’s gross and uncomfortable.” Newt scrunched his nose up in disgust.

”Oh by the way, we were talking about who would top and who would bottom out of you two, and then we got really drunk and ended up betting on it.” Minho shrugged casually.

”I mean damn, that sentence was wild from start to finish.” The blond blinked. “Why were you talking about that?”

”Because I thought Thomas would top, but Brenda thought he wouldn’t.” He explained, stealing an apple from the fruit bowl.

”Bren’ you have the upper hand, seeing as we’ve fucked before” Thomas blinked, “why do you think I’d be bottom?”

”I dunno, maybe Newt has a weird dominant side that no one knows about” she scoffed, Newt just blinking in confusion and slight worry, “and you can get all quiet sometimes. It’s rare but it happens” she shrugged, stealing the apple off of her partner and biting down.

”Well, who’s right?” Minho pushed.

”Why do you think we’d tell you?” Thomas replied, watching the two pass the apple between them.

“Because we bet on it.” The girl rolled her eyes.

”Thats not our fault.” The blond retorted. 

“Fine. But we will get it out of you, one way or another.” 

“Anyway, What do you want?” Newt asked, still trapped at the island behind his partner. Deciding to change the subject was possibly the best idea of that whole conversation.

“We Have some more news, if you’re done sucking the life out of eachother through your mouths.” Minho rolled his eyes and opened up the tablet. 

“You can’t talk, I’ve seen you go to a club mate.” The blond retorted, earning a glare as the four of them crowded round the dining table. 

“Yeah yeah we all know I’m a lady killer.”

”I mean you could definitely kill _someone_ with those moves.” The blond then earned a smack round the head, which was replied to by a shove to the asians shoulder. 

“Ok look.” Pulling up the map on the screen, He rewound back to 4am the previous night. “So that green dots Ava Paige right?” He pointed to it, and the three nodded back at him, eyes not leaving the screen. “Well whatch Where She goes at 4 am.” Thomas and Newt watched as the small circle traveled steadily toward a familiar building. The breath caught in his throat when he remembered the building, and his heart begin to pound, mentally willing the circle to stop there, please stop there. 

The green symbol wasn’t showing any signs of stopping, and it went straight past the warehouse that Janson had visited few days prior. Newts heart and spirit dropped, as the car stopped about two blocks north of it. Suddenly, the dot began to move slower, and in the opposite direction, clearly walking now. It weaved within back alleys and small streets, eventually ending up back at the warehouse. 

“Come on Come on” he prayed quietly. The green circle went inside. He looked up for conformation that what he was thinking was true. Minho just smirked back at him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“We have a warehouse to search.”


	34. Thirty-Four

The four raced down the darkened street, covered by the night sky and the uselessness of the dim street lamps. They ran block after block, before slipping into a back alley about three streets away from the warehouse. 

Thomas noticed Newt’s discomfort, his foot probably playing up. He reached out and squeezed the gloved hand, receiving a small smile back. 

The shadows were the perfect cover as they made their way to the warehouse, and all that Thomas could think was Teresa. Her name was stuck on replay in his mind, making his heart twist and pound and his head hurt. 

Teresa. Teresa. Teresa. 

Eventually, Minho, who had the small map open on his watch, pushed his back againts a damp wall, the other three doing the same. 

“Ok. Behind this street is the back enterance. I say we go in together and split up once we’re inside. Good that?” 

“Good that.” The others murmured back, guns pulled close to their chests. Minho nodded, and squatted close to the ground. Rain poured down on the city, and Thomas found it quite claustrophobic. He wondered if it was raining where Teresa was. 

Teresa. Teresa. Teresa. 

“Wait” Newt hissed, “security camera, eleven o’ clock.”

”Get it Newt.” Brenda replied, motioning to the small box that resided about fifty feet away. 

“Why me?” He whined, the lens shot off with no issue. 

“That’s why. I’ve never seen aim so good.” She chuckled, tapping Minho twice to keep going. 

The warehouse was huge. It’s large walls were moulding and crumbled and the ground was littered with dirt and rubbish. It looked abandoned from the outside, but the brunette would be a fool to notice that the mould hadn’t rotted holes in the walls, leaving nothing on show for the naked eye. 

The Asian spotted the back door and crawled toward it, four of them pressing up against the wall when they got there. 

“Bren’.” Minho motioned. She slipped a hair tie from behind her ear and gently slid it into the lock. With a few seconds of jiggling, it came undone, rusted door swinging open.

”You’d think they’d have a better lock system.” Thomas frowned. 

“Yeah. You’d think they would.” He met Newt’s skeptical eye as the group made their way inside. “We split up?”

”Yep. Guess we’ll see you both on the other side.” Their friend grinned at them. Newt nodded and squeezed his shoulder, before squeezing Brenda’s hand. Thomas gave them both a nod, and the girl a smile, before following his partner down a long corridor. 

It was much like the WCKD store they’d been inside a few days prior. Everything was either grey, cold stone or glass, the blue strip lighting lining the walls. Thomas wondered what Teresa would think of it. 

Teresa. Teresa. Teresa. 

Tommy. 

“Tommy!” Newt hissed again, snapping him from his thoughts. 

“W..What?”

”Are you ok? You totally zoned there, I was trying to talk to you.” He frowned, shooting out another camera with ease. 

“I’m sorry..I think being away from Teresa so long is starting to mess me up. I can’t stop thinking about her.” He murmured sadly, following the blond. 

“Tommy, you can’t give up hope now. We’re here, investigating the strongest lead we’ve ever had. If that doesn’t give you hope I don’t know what will” he passed his partner a reassuring smile, which made the knot of anxiety in the mans stomach practically unravel immediately. 

“I swear, you’re a witch or something because nothing has ever made me calm down that much.” He muttered, making the Brit scoff quietly. 

“A witch? I feel flattered” He rounded a corner. There had been no doors in the corridor yet, which Thomas thought was very odd. 

“Fine. A wizard. You are Gandalf after all.”

 He scoffed, Thomas checking behind them quickly to see if they were clear. ”I’ll have you know I’m not old or dead an-.”

“No. But you might be soon.” An icy voice cut through the air like a knife, Thomas whipping around to see Newt, with a hand over his mouth and a gun resting at his temple. He was kicking and struggling and trying to bite his captors hand, but it wasn’t quite working. 

The man holding him had heavy black armour on, dark gloved hands and pale taught skin. His eyes were grey and cold, his lips twisted into a sickly sweet smile. 

“Hello Thomas. I’ve heard all about you and your little friend here.” He motioned to the angry blond.

”Let him go.”

”Not unless you tell me what I want to know, and do as I say.” Thomas held up his hands in surrender, shaking slightly and watching the mans trigger finger like a hawk.”Tell him to stop struggling.” The man ordered. Thomas met Newt’s eye, filled with defiance and ‘ _I don’t give a fuck’_ as usual. 

“Newt. Stop struggling.” he said firmly. The blond just stuck his middle finger up in the general area. 

“Make him stop, or I’ll have too.” The man growled.

”Newt!” Thomas cried, “Newt if you’re dead you can’t find her.” He murmured. The Brit seemed to process his words for a moment, before glaring at his partner and stopping his moving. 

“Good boy.” The man sung condescendingly. “Now. What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“We’re investigating.” Thomas said breifly. 

“Investigating what?” He said sharply, pushing the gun into the brits pale temple harder. 

“W..we..we’re investigating the-“

A yell was heard from behind Newt, before the man was smacked around the head with something and fell limp on the ground. The blond whipped around, coming face to face with his sister. 

Sonya. Sonya. Sonya. 


	35. Thirty-five

Newt’s heart stopped. Everything stopped. He was staring at her. At Sonya. At the person he’d never thought he’d see again. And she was ok. Sure, blood was trailing down one cheek and she had cuts and bruises lining her skin, but it was Sonya, his Sonya. His baby sister. 

“Sonya?” He heard himself whisper. 

“Newt” she breathed. And then they were touching and everything was alright in the world. Newt held her like he had never held anyone before, as tightly and firmly as he could. He kissed her forehead and tried not to cry as the scent of apples and cinnamon filled his lungs. Sonya. 

“What are you doing here?” She looked up, tears running silently down her cheeks. 

“We came to get you Kiddo. What are _you_ doing here?”

”They..they’re trying to keep us here. I..I don’t know who they are or what they want..but there’s hundreds of us.. they..they keep us all in huge shipping containers..a..and Teresa and I kept..kept breaking out..we tried to get out so that we could..t..t..tell the police where this place was and they could save the others. B..but Teresa got caught last time..the..they beat her up and keep her apart from the others..b..but she told me to get out..and tell the police. That’s what I was doing.” She stuttered out, before bursting into strained sobs. The girl clung to her older brother like a life line, and Newt held her close and kissed her head. 

“It’s alright Son.’ It’s ok. I’ve got you, I’m here now.” He soothed. 

“I missed you..I knew..I knew you’d come for me..” She sniffled. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead again.

”I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” Out of the corner of his eye, the blond eyed the brunette, who was clearly put on edge by the mention of Teresa. Right. Buisness. 

“What do these people want with us Newt?” She whispered. 

“I don’t know. But we’re gonna find out. Now Son’, we’re gonna get you to safety, find a hiding spot for you to wait in until we get ba-“

”Hell no! I’m coming with you. The people in there, they look up to me and Teresa. And I promised I’d get them out so that’s what I’m gonna do.” All signs of tears were gone as the girl clenched her fists determinedly. “Plus, you don’t know where to find them. And I do.” She challenged. Newt exchanged a glance with his partner. Of course he didn’t want Sonya getting hurt, but she could certianly fend for herself and she was right, she knew where to go. 

“Fine. But you stay by my side. Good that?”

”Good that.” 

“Ok but can we just rewind a bit,” Thomas stepped in. Newt noticed how Sonya seemed startled to see him, like she wasn’t expecting it. “You know Teresa?”

”Yeah. I can take you too her first, it’s probably best. She’s the groups leader, if anyone can round them up and get them out it’s her.” She grinned, almost proudly. 

“Alright I got back up on this.” Newt swung to this side, pulling out his radio to relay the information to Minho and Brenda. As he did so, he heard the conversation behind him. 

“So you’re still around?” Sonya asked. 

“What do you mean?” Thomas replied. 

“Well, it’s been a few months. I would have thought Newt had a different partner by now is all.” She shrugged. 

“Well..” He scoffed, amused at what the girl was unaware of. “I think it might be different this time.” He shrugged.

”Why?”

”Thats probably a conversation you should have with your brother. Let’s just say you’re going to get to know me better.” She frowned but nodded slowly, before continuing. 

“What happened whilst I was gone?” She asked. 

“Well..we crashed a bus, got medals for it,” she blinked “got shot at, at the medal ceremony, I got a bullet in the side, and then Newt got poisoned and almost died, but he didn’t and now we’re here.” He shrugged.

”Poisoned?!” She pulled on Newts arm. “Are you ok, why didn’t you tell me?”

”I’m fine Son.’ I feel fine now.” He assured her. The smaller blond seemed unconvinced but pressed a different issue.

“What’s the conversation I should have with you? What’s Thomas talking about?” She asked. Damn. Sonya was almost asking as many questions as Thomas. 

“Well,” he frowned at Thomas for passing him the burden, who shrugged. “Well,” he repeated, unsure of what angle to come at it at. He sighed exasperatedly toward his expecting sister and gave up. Grabbing his partners shirt, he pulled him close for a deep kiss. Thomas blinked in surprise before sinking into it and snaking his arms around Newt’s waist. The blond broke away a second after, much to the Americans dismay. Sonya blinked at the both.

“Wow. That’s not what I was expecting.” She blinked before glaring at Thomas “got my eye on you.” Then she grinned at her brother “Yay! New family member! I hope he treats you better than Mark did.” She grinned. 

“He does.” Newt scoffed, getting the green light from Minho that the coast was clear and to keep going. “Alright you two, let’s go.” 

They made their way quickly down the corridor, Newt in front, Sonya in the middle and Thomas behind. The girl directed her brother to a small room. They peered in through the glass. 

It was a large room, made out of dark blue stone. People in white coats travelled about, with clipboards or large shots of stomething. They all wore stone faces as they scribbled down notes. A white curtain covered part of the room, doctors sweeping in and out from it every now and then.

“How are we supposed to get in there with all those people?” Newt murmured. He glanced toward the brunette, who was studying some buttons on the wall closest to them. “Tommy?”

”They have a fire alarm, a flood alarm and an earthquake alarm. People go under desks in an earthquake right?” He asked. 

“Yeah.”

”We get them under the desks then they’re out of the way.” He shrugged. 

“They all have radios. One of them will tell the boss, then your cover is blown.” Sonya frowned. Newt chewed on his lip and whipped about. Then he noticed two guards standing on the other side of the room, behind the glass. They wore the same large black armour as the first guy, with darkened helmets. 

“I think I’ve got an idea.” Newt said cautiously. “And I think you’re going to like it Tommy.”


	36. Thirty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight lack of chapters, and the lack of lengthy chapters, I got back from my holiday yesterday and a depressive episode hit me like a truck so that was pretty lit lmao. Anyway, currently have no motivation but I'm gonna try and write a bit anyway because of all your support, it means the world. Thanks for giving me motivation! <3

The lab doors slid open and Sonya walked in, accompanied by two larger bodies, clad in heavy black armour. She took a deep breath and marched straight through toward the plastic curtain, before a doctor stopped the three. He was clearly in charge, holding his young head high and his broad shoulders pushed back.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked firmly, stopping the blond girl with a hand to the chest. One of the guards stepped forward, in front of the girl, who backed up into the second.

"We've been ordered to collect the girl." the first one spoke. The doctor frowned skeptically and glanced behind the guards shoulder to look at Sonya. She was struggling against the second guards grip, cursing and glaring everyone in the room down.

"Did Director Janson approve this?" The doctor asked.

"Of course sir. He's requested to speak to the two girls. It won't take long, she'll be back to you all within the hour." The first guard spoke as the second gripped onto the angry girl. "If we could hurry this up, whilst we still have a hold of that one, go ahead, check your emails if you have too." the guard pushed.

"No no, go ahead. Just make it quick." the sound doctor frowned and marched away. The guard led the other two toward the curtain, sharply pulling it backward. The woman was handcuffed to the bed, dark hair flowing down to her pale shoulders. Bruises and cuts were trailed down her light skin, figure small and thin, but blue eyes still filled with determination and defiance. 

"Ma'am, if you'd like to come with me." the first guard pushed to her, gently unlocking the handcuffs with the small key hanging from the wall. She glanced up, eyes flicking from the two dark helmets, to the blond girl stood between them.

"Get off her!" She spat.

"If you would like to come with me." the first grabbed her by the arm, tugging her to her feet.

"Don't touch me you fucking bastards!" She immediately began to struggle, forcing the guard to twist her thin forearms behind her back. "Get off!" The helmet swooped down beside her ear, and breathed,

"wildfires, Ter'."

She immediately stopped, snapping her neck backward to stare, wide eyed at the helmet.

"Keep struggling." the helmet murmured. The woman nodded and kept yelling and twisting, as the two guards and her blond friend made it out of the sliding doors and round a corner.

The two men tugged off their helmets, Thomas finally getting a better view of the girl in front of him. 

"Tom!" She gasped, launching herself at him. He immediately wrapped her arms around her slender figure, gripping her close to his body. 

"Jesus Ter', you're so thin. What did they do to you?" He breathed a laugh into the crook of her neck.

"Tom..Tom I missed you so much." she whispered shakily, whole body quivering with the weight of the situation. He held her tighter, hand cupping the back of her head and fingers lacing into her raven hair. 

"I missed you too. It's ok, hey, hey it's ok Ter', don't cry I've got you." he murmured after hearing the quiet sobs from his shoulder, tears pricking at his own eyes.

"I was starting to loose hope." she whispered, and looked up into the hazel eyes, "Is Brenda here?"

"Of course she is, you didn't expect me to come get you without Bren' did you?" He grinned, instantly feeling a pang as the whole love triangle thing shoved itself to his consciousness. He swallowed it back and held her close until the tears stopped flowing. 

"Thank you Tom, thank you." She whispered.

"I've got you Ter', it's ok. Now," he reluctantly pulled away, as she wiped her tears and nodded toward him. "We need to get the others out. So you two can either wait for us outside, or come with us." he turned to the smaller blond, who was still stuck to her brother like glue.

"I'm coming with you." Sonya replied instantly, making a mad dash to grab her brothers hand. 

"Who's this Son'?" Teresa asked softly, meeting Newt's eye for the first time. Thomas watched the glances exchanged between them, trying to decipher what they were thinking. Newt had never met Teresa before, but he knew a lot about her. It was clear how close they were, and how touchy they were, considering the fact she had her arms wrapped around one of the brunettes biceps. Teresa had never met Newt, and Thomas struggled to figure out what she thought of him at first glance.

"My brother I was telling you about. Newt."

"Oh, Tom, this is your partner?" He nodded, and she shot the blond a tiny smile, "Hi, I'm Teresa. Tom wanted me to meet you, but then I kinda went missing. But it's nice to meet you now."

"You two. I've heard a lot about you." Newt replied with a nod, the conversation seemingly over. Thomas decided not to mention that Newt was his boyfriend just yet, he didn't need bad blood and questioning when they were in the middle of a rescue mission.

"I'm staying with Tom." she decided. Thomas nodded and managed to pry himself away from the girl. He made his way over to Newt, Teresa hoot on his heels. 

"Whats our situation?"

"Well, Brenda and Minho have found the shipping containers, and said they've figured out a way to distract the guards so that we can get them out. Unfortunately, there are a million ways that it could go wrong, and they've left the 'actually getting them out plan' to us. No doubt you'll think of some stupid plan that may get us killed, but, I trust ya." he shrugged, "although we need to hurry, before someone finds those three guards." 

"Why are you leaving the planning to me?" He asked, following the blond as the four made their way down a corridor. Newt met his eye, before rolling them.

"Well, even if they are ridiculously stupid and life risking, they always seem to work."

"Damn buttercup, when did you get so reckless?" He teased.

"Minho's right, you made did it to me. I blame you for everything." He fake glowered at his partner.

"Aww you're sweet." Thomas over exaggeratedly smiled at him.

"You two don't seem to take this very seriously." Teresa butted in, a look of confusion and slight annoyance on her face.

"Well, you can't really when it's so serious. Nothing wrong with a bit of joking as longs we get the job done." Newt replied. The brunette watched Teresa's expression, as it formed into full fledged annoyance. _'She doesn't like him. Great.'_

"Well-" she started.

"Tommy, the turning's here watch your back." The brit cut her off, four of them pressing their backs to the wall, just before a doorway. Thomas gave the blond a small eye roll at his tiny smug smile. He was clearly saying _'hows that for serious?'_

Then he met Teresa's gaze. She was practically fuming, and the man guessed it was over the fact that she was cut off and the nickname. Teresa had always been the only one that wasn't family that had a nickname for Thomas. And now she wasn't, the american couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It may have been petty, but he could see why she was upset. So much had changed for him since he last saw her, and they both felt like something had shifted. The last few months had been some of the most eventful, and honestly, best of his life, and she hadn't been there with him. He leant forward and kissed her cheek quickly, smiling softly. When he met her blue eyes, his heart sank. She was still in love with him, it wasn't hard to see. 

Teresa. Teresa. Teresa.

"You better have that plan sorted by now Tommy, Min' and Bren' are waiting for us." Newt brushed past his hand to get his attention. 

"Oh, uh..yeah, I got something." He nodded.

"Well then, let's go Rambo." Newt grinned at him.

Newt. Newt. Newt.

Newt.


	37. Thirty-seven

Newt gave Thomas one last nod, before turning on his good heel and jogging off down the corridor, followed by his younger sister. Thomas's plan was, as always, stupidly risky. They were each taking half of the shipping containers, the two girls having to convince the others to follow them and escape quietly whilst Brenda and Minho distracted the guars on either doorway into the room. It was stupid, and Newt would usually never agree with splitting up, but he knew it had to be done, and he trusted Thomas to be able to look after himself.

They made their way to the second doorway quickly, and the blond grinned inwardly when he found no guards, clearly distracted by whatever Minho and Brenda had set up. Scanning for security, he shot out the cameras he could see and pressed his radio down. 

"Ready when you are."

_"Ready."_

"Good luck Rambo." he scoffed softly, nerves and exhilaration beating at his chest.

_"See you on the other side buttercup."_

Newt and Sonya stayed close to the floor as they made their way into the room, cocked gun close to his chest. They made a quiet beeline for the three containers assigned to them, getting to the first one quickly. Newt nodded and kept watch as his sister unlocked the large bolt and tugged the metal door open.

"Sonya?" He heard, scanning for guards or cameras. The huge room was eerily quiet, the only noise the distant creak of another door, as Teresa and Thomas began to work.

"No time to explain. We're getting out of here. Stay close to me, and don't say anything." the blond girl murmured firmly, leaving no room for argument. She ushered them out, and her elder finally got a look at them. The shipping container wasn't a very big one, but he could count at least fifty people, all dirty and beaten. Some glared at the blond, some fearing the gun he was holding as they blinked in the new blue lights. Sonya nodded to them all, the group huddling close together as they made their way to the second container. So far, everything was going well. Too well.

The second container was empty within another minute, a few small protests that Sonya quietened with a wave of her hand. The group of about one hundred moved to the final container, undoing the latch and helping the people out like the others.

"Nobody move." Came a calm voice behind them. Newt whipped around from where he was stood, helping an elderly woman, to see two guards, with guns pointed to Minho and Brenda's heads. The two were leaning on each other for support, beaten black and blue. But the thing that truly made Newt's heart drop, was their eyes. They both looked so helpless, and, scared. The flare they both possessed had long died, and now they only eyed Newt with fear and hope.

"I can make a deal with you." The first guard spoke, the one with Minho in his grasp. Anger flared up inside the blond, who still had his gun slipped behind his back. "You tell me which one of you is Samuel Newton, and we'll let the rest of them go." No one said anything. Newt's mind was racing. How did they know him? What did they want? What should he do? "If you don't give yourself up, first off, I'll shoot your little friends here, then start picking off this sorry bunch. And we wouldn't want that now would we? So give yourself up, and no one has to get hurt! Doesn't that sound great?" He grinned smugly. The brit caught Minho's eye, who shook his head.

"I'm here." Newt spoke, stepping forward. "I'll come with you if you want, but let these people go." He said firmly. Sonya gripped his free hand, Newt glancing back at her.

"Newt..no.." she whispered.

"Son'. Get them out. I promise this isn't the end. Ok? I'll find you." He kissed her hand, eyes full of as much certainty and firmness as he could manage. It seemed to install something in the girl, because she gave her brother a curt nod and stepped back.

"Come with me. You have a meeting with someone very important." The guard chuckled, Newt stepping forward toward his friends.

"Not yet. Not until I know these people got out safe." he motioned to the others, who were all staring in fear and disbelief of the situation.

"Why of course. Go on now blondie, run along." the guard smiled his sickly sweet smile at Sonya, making her brothers fist clench. No one talked to Sonya that way, he'd make them black and blue first. But he had to keep his cool, as the group hurried from the room, his sister giving him a lingering glance after them. Newt smiled at her the best he could, before she disappeared behind the corner. Then a fist met his face.

He stumbled backward, dazed and bewildered, before he felt another blow, which sent him to his knees. The world blurred, noises and voices turning to ringing. He couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear. He watched a blurry figure knelt down next to him, grinning sickeningly.

"Come on blondie, stay with me now. You have to be in good shape for your meeting." he encouraged condescendingly. The blond spat back blood in his face.

"Go to hell." He was yanked to his feet, body and mind swaying. Newt stumbled into Minho, who clearly had a little more control than himself. "Whats happening Min'?" He whispered, ringing subsiding and vision returning.

"I don't know mate, but we'll figure it out. As long as the people got out, that's what matters. If Sonya and Teresa can get out, so can we." he murmured. Brenda nodded, the three keeping in line as they were forced across the large room. When they rounded a corner, the blonds heart sank.

Teresa and Thomas were being held back by two guards, two people stood leering above them. Ava Paige, and a man Newt didn't recognise. The one piece of good news, was that the two didn't seem hurt, even scratched, and the shipping containers were empty, a similar deal clearly haven taken place. The three were forced to their knees in front of Thomas and Teresa, the man slinking behind them. Newt met Thomas's eye.

_Are you ok?_

_I'm fine. Are you?_

_I'm ok. I'm sorry._

_Don't be. None of this is your fault._

The man interrupted their silent conversation by yanking on Newt's hair, getting Thomas's attention.

"Ah, Thomas." His voice was smooth and alluring, and could have easily lulled the blond into a false sense of security if he hadn't had him beaten up,  had him kneeling on the floor and was now pulling on his hair. What Newt wanted to know though, was how did he know Thomas? "I've waited so long for this day."


	38. Thirty-eight

Thomas felt sick to the stomach as the sickly sweet man smirked at him. He wore a clean black suit, a horrible reminder that this man didn't do any of the real dirty work, oh no, he was just the brains behind the operation. He had deep hazel eyes and slicked back hair. He had tight skin, like it was constantly forcing a smile, and large hands, that were currently gripping Newt's hair.

"I've waited so long for this day. You've grown, a lot, from the last time I saw you. Well, you were only young, and Chuckie! God, he'll be what? Fourteen now? How time files." He chuckled to him.

"Who are you?" The brunette glared at him, confused and scared. The man seemed taken aback, blinking at him for a moment, and straightening his suit out with his spare hand.

"Oh come on T, I would have thought you would remember your old man." 

The world stopped. That wasn't possible. His father has died when he was nine. He remembered the funeral. He remembered the coffin. The closed coffin.

"T..thats not..you..my father is dead." He spluttered.

"Ya know, I was really upset when you didn't cry at my funeral." Roger frowned, watching in delight as Thomas's expression turned from confusion to horror.

"You..you were there?" He whispered, heart pounding and mind swirling. Thomas felt weak at the knees, and the entire world was swimming.

"Of course I was! You don't think I'd miss my own fake funeral, do you?" He chuckled. The american shook his head in bewilderment.

"But..but why?! Why would you do that?" Shock was slowly turning to anger.

"Well," Roger sighed, bored, "I wanted a divorce. But your _bitch"_ he tugged sharply on Newt's hair in anger, "of a mother refused to sign it. She said she didn't have the money to split with me. So, I had no choice but leave. I decided I didn't want her to try and find me, so, I faked my death." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But, I saw you, on TV. A few years ago, getting a medal. And I was just, so proud! I knew I could use someone like you in my company, I needed you. But I didn't know how to contact you without getting in contact with your mother. So, I thought, what better way than through your job." He explained, watching Thomas's face twist through different emotions.

'I'm a scientist T. And sometimes I need people to experiment on. So, I kidnapped people. That way, I further my research, and I leave breadcrumbs for you to find me. It may have taken years, but eventually you got here. Only problem was, when you did get here, that idiot _Janson"_ He practically spat out the mans name as he tugged sharply again, apparently using Newt as a stress ball, "didn't get the memo and sent a team out to kill you. The shootings, the poison, that was all his doing. But," he relaxed his hair pulling hand slightly, "no matter. I had him disposed of anyway." 

"You..you did all of this, just to get me to fucking work for you?" Thomas spat.

"Am I not allowed to want to find my son?" Roger asked, face morphing into offence.

"You fucking bastard! Do you realise how many people you've hurt?! And just because you're a coward and don't want to face my mom. Because you know that she's a better person than you could ever be! And what, you're just experimenting on innocent people, like fucking lab rats?! What kind of a monster are you?!" Thomas yelled, fury bearing into his fathers eyes. He felt the soft shudders of Teresa's cries against his side. Brenda and Minho were practically blowing steam from their ears, and Newt, Newt made Thomas shudder.

There was something there, something cold. And Thomas couldn't read it, and it scared him. He'd always been able to read Newt, but now, he couldn't tell what the blond was thinking, and it worried him.

"Oh T, you'll understand in time."

"I will fucking not." he growled. Roger frowned at him, in faint disappointment, before motioning to his hand full of blond hair.

"I think you will. I mean, I have your friends, all of them. I remember Teresa when she was just a little girl, it'd be a shame if something happened to one of them. To her." he sighed, "And this, now this must be Newt." he pulled the blonds head backward, forcing eye contact and sending him a smile. "You're Thomas's partner aren't you?" He leant closer. "Or is it something more?" He teased. Newt spat in his face. Thomas couldn't help but grin inwardly at the way Newt was rubbing the man the wrong way. Roger sighed and pulled out a tissue, wiping his face. "Delightful." He straightened and met Thomas's eye once again. "Now, I will make you a deal Thomas. I'll let your friends go, if you stay here with me. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like it's not happening." Brenda growled.

"Ah Brenda, I remember you too! I always liked you." he shot the girl his sweet smile, making her face contort in disgust.

"It's not happening." Minho agreed.

"Guys-" Thomas tried.

"Slim it Tom. It's all of us or none os us." Teresa scowled at the man. Thomas had one hope, but he knew Newt would never leave him. Still, he glanced toward the brit pleadingly.

"No. Thomas should stay here. It's him they want, we can all go free." his thin tone spoke. Thomas's heart shattered. How could Newt say that? He thought Newt loved him. He thought Newt would never leave him.

"Newt!" Brenda gasped.

"Newt what the-" Minho blinked.

"Newt you fucking-" Teresa started to yell. But Newt wasn't listening. He was watching Thomas's eye. And then that coldness cleared and the brunette trusted him. Newt would never leave him. He had a plan. Of course he did.

"Think about it guys. We have a whole life ahead of us. So many coffees we haven't drank, talks we haven't had, laughs we haven't shared, cigarettes we haven't smoked together." Newt tried to reason. Cigarettes? None of them smoked? ' _Wait. Cigarettes.'_

A loud explosion had them all whipping around. One of the shipping containers was completely a light, burning from the inside out. And on top of it, was Harriet and Sonya.

Newt shot up, ramming his head up into Roger's chin, sending him stumbling backward. Thomas twisted his body and rammed his shoulder into the guard behind his shoulder, sending him toppling. The other three started moving, rebelling against their captors. Thomas's guard got up again, ramming in a punch to the gut, sending Thomas bending double, but gathering just enough force to kick the man into the armoured stomach, causing him to sprawl.

He span around, whole body weight flying out from underneath him as his father tackled him. The older man ended up on top of him, wrapping his large hands around his sons throat and squeezing. 

"I won't let you take this away from me Thomas! I worked too fucking hard for this, and I won't let you take it away from me! We could have run this together, but instead, your mother made you a fool!" He spat. Th brunette felt his eyes rolling back and his lungs constricting and struggling at the pressure. He clawed at Rogers hands, hoping to find any relief to the constriction, but found none. The world began to swim. "You're no son of mi-"

Thomas took a deep gasp of breath, coughing and spluttering as the weight was lifted. The two men rolled over each other, before Newt ended up on top of Roger, wrapping his own hands around his throat. Roger began to squirm and claw at Newt's face, but the blond wasn't having it. Thomas felt sick as he watched the coldness return, and he could have sworn he saw a small smile on the brits lips as the man writhed beneath him. Newt leant down close to the mans ear.

"Thomas is twice the man you could ever be." he whispered, pulling a gun from where he had hidden it in his belt. Thomas's eyes widened.

"Newt no!" The blond just raised an eyebrow at his partner and span the gun around by the trigger, ramming the butt into his fathers skull, rendering him unconscious. He stood up from Roger's form, Thomas rushing to his side. "I made you more reckless than I thought." was all he could murmur, bewildered. Newt smirked, ruffling Thomas's hair as he sauntered past.

"Nah, I think you just underestimated how badass I am." he winked at his partner and disappeared into the crowd of guards and friends struggling with them.

"That I certainly did." Thomas murmured to himself, scanning the room. That's when he spotted her. Ava Paige was being escorted from the room, having slipped away in the chaos. "Shit." He took off running after them, grabbing  a gun from the ground as he did so. He cocked it and aimed, one of the guards next to her falling to the ground with a cry. He cocked it again, and missed. Again. Ran out.

"Shuck" he groaned, pushing his legs harder to make it across the huge room. The guard and their escort had hesitated to stumble over the other guard, and Thomas caught up quick. He launched himself at the guard, throwing him to the floor. The impact on the guards skull sent him limp. Thomas glanced up, to find Ava's frightened face.

"Thomas..I..I'm so sorry.." she whispered, pale faced.

"You're coming with me."


	39. Thirty-nine

Newt's knee made impact with the mans middle, causing him to cripple in on himself. The blond brought his knee up again, this time into the man's skull. That sent the guard stumbling backward to the floor as arms were wrapped around the brits shoulders. So, he whipped around, ramming his elbows into the second guards head. His grip loosened for a moment, giving the blond enough time to rip the large gun from his hands and ram the butt of it into the helmet, leaving a dent. He checked the magazine. Empty.

"Ugh," he groaned, "oh well." he shrugged, swinging the gun around like a baseball bat at another armoured guard running at him. Glancing around, he spotted who he was looking for through the chaos. Thomas was tugging Ava to her feet, steel grip on her arm.

"TOMMY!" He yelled across the huge room. Thomas glanced toward him, the blond momentarily distracted. Unfortunately, that was long enough for him to be tackled by a huge man. The gun slid from his grip as he clawed at the man on top of him, hearing in the distance Thomas vaguely calling in his panic.

"Newt!" Minho dashed toward him as the blond struggled under the large weight who was trying to pin him to the floor.

"Min'" he tried, "Tommy," he clawed at the masked man as Minho stopped in his tracks to listen to the blond, "call it off!" He groaned in effort as he tried to shove with all his effort into shifting his weight from underneath. The asian nodded, turning on his heel toward Thomas, quickly booting the empty gun toward the blond, who swifty picked it up and slammed it into the mans temple as his friend sped off in the opposite direction. The man fell off of him, Newt getting in another hit before standing. Whipping around, he took in the site before him.

Brenda had a blade out, kicking and punching at two guards, who had seemingly taken quite a battering. But not enough.

"Bren!" The blond threw the empty gun toward her, and without missing a beat, she whipped around, caught it and swung it back into the heads of the two, who fell to the floor with a thud. The blond skidded toward his friend, twisting around to find the other three girls. Teresa and Sonya were stood slightly behind Harriet, having no combat training, and struggling. Harriet, the only one with a functioning gun, was trying her best to refrain from using it, leaning toward more hand to hand. But it wasn't enough. The three were slowly being backed into a corner, and it was only then that he realised, so were he and Brenda. There were more armoured men coming by the second, and he knew there was no they could win this. Ava needed to call it off. But by the looks of things, no amount of Thomas's or Minho's threatening was doing that, and they were about to get swarmed by guards. Someone needed to do something, quickly.

"Ava!" Newt yelled, Brenda glancing at him quizzically. When he heard silence from the woman, he continued. "I don't know how important your job is to you, but you need to think about other people!" He motioned to the girl, who nodded curtly. Slowly, the two began to make their way toward Ava, Brenda becoming his own body guard as the blond made his way forward. "My sister is here! She's in college, and has a whole life ahead of her! Do you really want to hurt innocent people?!" He shouted over the noise. "When..when we were in the town hall, I noticed you had a locket on! And you held it close, away from my hands because they were covered in blood and you wanted to keep it safe! Who's in the locket Ava, someone special?! What if they were here!? Scared, and kept like rats!"

"Newt, this better work, I don't think I can keep this up much longer." Brenda panted, swinging the empty gun into guard after guard.

"I'm trying Bren'." he muttered. They were about ten feet away from now, the two of them shoving and battering. "Family is the most important thing, I think! And, all these people you took, they all have a family, all worrying about them! Please Ava, call this off! We can get all those people back to their families, don't you think that's important?" He asked, coming face to face with the woman. She was almost as pale as what she was wearing, blood covered hands clutching the locket. The red of her hands made her look like a ghost, as Minho and Thomas both gripped one arm. "Who's in the locket?" Newt murmured. She shook as tears ran down her face.

"My..my daughter..s..she died..wh..when she was four.." she sobbed. 

"Do you miss her?" Newt took a step forward.

"Of course. More than anything." the womans once thin expression had seemingly melted into sadness and terror.

"There are hundreds of families out there, missing their loved ones just like you. Call it off. Please. For the sake of anything human, call it off." he practically begged the woman. She watched Newt's eyes for a moment, and then looked down at her locket. 

"STOP" She yelled. The guards stopped in their tracks, all turning to their leader. She met the blonds eye, seemingly looking for approval. Newt grinned.

"Thank y-" His head hit the floor with a crack, the world spinning and stars scattering his vision. Warmth filled his head, and he could only imagine he was bleeding. Someone was on top of him, and it didn't take him long to figure out it was Roger, again. But the blood had rushed to his head and Newt found no more strength as the man began to pound into him. He didn't get very far though.

Arms wrapped around the mans waist as he was tackled from on top of Newt. Sonya was on top of him in a second, one punch straight to the jaw making the man groan.

"Get your grubby paws off of my brother!" She yelled, gripping onto the man's hair and slamming his head back to the floor. Newt scrambled upward, vision still blurred, diving forward and scooping Sonya off of the man as he made a move to get up. Roger scrambled upward, reeling on the two blonds wrapped up in each others arms on the ground. He dove forward, thrown off quickly.

Thomas shoved his father back, the crazed man rounding on him. He chuckled softly and pulled out a blade. Everyone seemed to move at once toward the man, ready to disarm him. Newt's breath caught in his throat as he made a move to scramble to Thomas's defence.

"No stop." Thomas ordered, holding out his arms. Newt frowned at his partner. He knew what Thomas wanted. He wanted a one on one. He wanted to end it. And Newt knew it was risky, and that Thomas could get really really hurt, but everything the brunette did was risky, and wasn't that why Newt loved him? Plus, it wasn't his father. Thomas had a right, and years of pent of anger. Thomas deserved this. "You should have stayed away from my family." he spat.

Roger threw himself forward, the quick brunette dodging. Sonya gasped softly, her brother squeezing her forearm reassuringly, even though he was anything but.

"You're going to let this happen?" She whispered.

"Some fights aren't mine." The blond murmured back, watching as Thomas dodged his fathers sloppy attacks. Roger wasn't on best form, hair now slicked back with sweat and blood, suit ripped and dirty, the only thing keeping him going was adrenaline and fury as he swung a blade at his son. Thomas's eyes were forlorn and cold. Newt knew deep down how this was going to end. Thomas had a plan, he was just finding the guts to carry it out. 

The brunette watched his father swing wildly a few more times, before he stopped moving away. Roger turned dark and furious, heaving for breath and eyes ablaze as he stepped towards him. He swung forward, his son taking one last look at his father, eyes filled with nothing but pity and pain. Roger stumbled, lurching forward into Thomas as his son grabbed his swinging hand. Newt felt the impact on his partners wince, as the older man's eyes widened.

His head rested on his son's shoulder for a minute, before he stepped backward, glancing downward. The knife was twisted, hilt deep in his chest. He glanced around, meeting Ava's eye and then the brunettes.

"Dad.." Thomas's voice was strained, pained. "I hope you can find some peace with what you've done." he whispered, blood splattering his shirt. Roger reached out, running a thumb over his sons cheek.

"You were always so brave.." he whispered. Then his knees gave way, and the man fell to the floor with a thump. Thomas looked at the corpse of his father, expressionless and cold. No one spoke for a long time, before Teresa stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Thomas's bicep.

"Tom," she murmured into his ear, "it had to happen. It's over now. It's all over." she smiled softly at him. He nodded.

"You're right." he whispered. "It's over."

-

The two stood, watching as the red and blue lights disappeared behind the corner. The rain poured down on them. The others had rounded a corner a few minutes before, Minho and Brenda managing to usher the others away to give the two some space. The blond shivered. His hair was partially matted in a rust blood, clothes ripped and cut. Bruises and cuts were covering him, which was the least he could say about Thomas. Blood was everywhere, cuts and bruises lining every inch of his skin. There were large marks blossoming on his neck, and now they were both soaked to the core. Newt wasn't sure Thomas even knew it was raining. The blond reached out, and gently took his partners hand.

"Tommy.." he didn't know what to say, just that he wanted Thomas to say _something_.

"Newt," he turned toward the blond, silent tears streaming down his face. The blond gently placed his hands on either cheeks, wiping the tears the best he could. But it was hard to tell what was tears and what was rain. "Did..did I do the right thing?" He cried.

"Yes. You did Tommy. You did everything perfectly. It doesn't matter who he was, he was a bad person, an insane person, who wasn't going to stop until they were dead." Thomas sighed and slowly bowed his head, allowing Newt to press his forehead to the brunettes.

"How am I going to tell Chuck and mom? I mean, how do you tell your mother that you killed her husband who she thought was dead, but was actually a secret millionaire, crazy scientist dude, who kidnapped people, for experiments and so you could find him and be apart of his ridiculous schemes. How do I tell her that Newt?!" He choked out a sob.

"You do it with me. That's how you do it." the blond murmured back, running a soft hand through the brunettes soaking hair.

"R..really? You'll do that with me?" He whispered, meeting the blonds chocolate eyes.

"Of course. We do everything together, don't we? That's what partners are for." He smiled softly. Thomas watched his face for a second, before swooping forward and catching the blonds lips in a sweet kiss. It was slippery, and wet, and not in the least bit romantic, but neither cared. Newt only took a second, before kissing him back softly. The american moved away about a millimetre, still, rain managing to get between the two of them. Neither of them liked that, both silently agreeing that nothing should be between them, not even the weather.

"Right. That's what partners are for." Thomas repeated, not letting the rain get in the way anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, on more chapter of this fic :'( but do not fret sweet children! (you're now my children just accept it) for there will be a new fic after this. Yes i know what it is, yes the ship will be Newtmas, and if you like my writing, hopefully it'll be something you can get into?? As always, thank you all so much for your support and amazing feedback, it means the world! <3


	40. Forty

Mary watched her son for a moment, tears running down her face silently. Thomas choked on his sobs, his boyfriend rubbing small circles on his shoulder blade. Chuck clutched his mothers hand, as she smiled warmly at her eldest. Thomas stood up from his chair and rushed into his mothers arms. She wrapped her arms around her two sons, kissing both of their heads as they all sobbed on each other.

"I'm so proud of you darling." She clung to Thomas, running a thumb over his tear-streaked cheek. "You are _my_ son, and you did the right thing." She choked out. "I know it was hard, but that man was a bad one, and you are more of a man, a good man, than Roger could ever be." she smiled and kissed his forehead. Thomas buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I am so proud of both of my boys. You're all I could ever ask for. And I knew from the first moment I saw you both, that you were destined for great things. I knew that you were going to make me proud, and I vowed to myself that I would teach you all I knew, so you could grow up to be compassionate, and forgiving and courageous, and do the right thing. And you have, and I am so proud of you." she kissed their heads again. "Thomas listen to me." She cupped the back of his neck with her hand, bringing it upward so that he made eye contact with her.

'I am so proud of you. Because despite what happened, you stood by your morals. You were trying to protect the people you love, and that is what I wanted you to grow up to be like. When you told me you wanted to be a detective, I was afraid. Because I knew it was dangerous, and you could get seriously hurt. But you told me you wanted to help people, and if I stopped you from doing that, all my teachings would be for nothing. And I am so glad you did, because all the compassion and courageousness you showed, and show, toward people you don't even know, is extremely admirable. The business needs more of your compassion, because it's changed peoples lives. You've changed peoples lives. Because you're a good person ok? Thomas. Don't forget that."

"I love you mom." the man sobbed.

"I love you too sweetie."

"Thank you."

-

A few hours later, Thomas smiled and kissed his mother goodbye. He winked at Chuck and turned on his heel, making his way out of the threshold of his old home with the blond in tow. Skipping down the old stairs, Mary caught Newt's arm, the brit turning to look at her.

"Newt, I.." she tried, "Thank you." She smiled.

"For what Ms Greene?" He asked softly, sending her a small smile.

"Well.." she frowned softly, glancing at the floor before gently squeezing his bicep. Thomas shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for his partner and watching his mother expectantly. "Well, people keep saying how much you needed Thomas, but, I think he needed you as much as you needed him." she murmured. 

"Well, I suppose, you're welcome." he flashed her a grin as her grip loosened. 

"Oh, and Newt?" She called after him as he jumped the last two steps.

"Yeah?" He asked, pushing strands of blond from his eyes. She chuckled softly, murmuring something to him from three steps up. He gasped over exaggeratedly, stepping backward toward the american.

"Ms Greene!" He laughed softly, winking at her before turning toward Thomas. "Always." Thomas frowned at him in confusion, but the blond just patted him on the shoulder and jumped into Thomas's car. The brunette frowned at his mother before rolling his eyes.

"You better be paying for gas buttercup." he grumbled, jumping into the drivers seat and waving goodbye to his family. Starting the car up, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the drive, Newt scoffing.

"You wish, I'm broke as fuck." He propped his feet up on the dashboard, something Thomas still didn't approve of.

"What did my mom tell you?"  He asked, swatting the blonds heavy boots away from his poor car's dash and putting the car in drive.

"She told me to use a condom. Obviously." Thomas groaned and slammed his head against the car horn.

-

Thomas pushed open the door, greeted by a heavy hand on the shoulder. It was a small party that Teresa had decided to host. It was fairly tame, most people having been the ones she'd met in the shipping containers, they were all fairly civil and calm. It wasn't exactly Thomas's definition of a party. More of a civil gathering. But he didn't mind. 

Minho grinned at him wickedly. 

"Why are you grinning like that?" He asked, the blond appearing from behind him.

"You need to tell Teresa that you're dating Newt. She won't stop going on about how perfect you are, and none of us have the guts to let her down gently." he snickered. The brit glared at the back of the girls head in the corner of the room, chatting to Sonya and Brenda. Thomas swallowed dryly, squeezing his partners forearm before striding toward her.

"Hey Ter.'" She whipped around, hand clamping onto her chest.

"Jesus Tom, you scared me." 

"Sorry." he laughed sheepishly. Brenda slipped past, dragging the blond girl with her. She patted his shoulder, and he swallowed again. "Listen, theres something you need to know."

"Ok, shoot." she grinned happily. The brunette was wrapped up in guilt. She looked so happy, and he was about to ruin it. _'Fuck. So much for a good man.'_

"Ok well.." he cleared his throat, "I..am..I'm dating Newt." he murmured. She blinked at him for a moment and cracked open in a grin.

"Really?! Tom thats wonderful!"

"W..Wait, y..you're not upset?" he faltered. The girl scoffed and smacked his arm.

"Oh hush. I like you still, but I love you, and want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then I say, hell yeah Tom, you go get him. You're my best friend, I'm going to support your decision no matter what." She smiled, not hesitating once. Thomas scoffed in disbelief, and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"God Ter' you're the best." he laughed.

"I know, I know. Now, can you do me favour?" She asked, biting her lip softly.

"Sure. What's eating ya?"

"Well, if you really are dating Newt, I want to start over. I think we got off on the wrong foot, and he seems like a sweet person, so, do you think you could re-introudcue us?" She smiled softly and sheepishly. Thomas rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"Of course I can." He turned on his heel, leading his best friend toward the blond, who was laughing at something Minho had said. 

"Well, he certainly looks the part." Teresa murmured, making her friend scoff softly as the crossed the room.

"Newt?" He asked. The blond turned to him, shooting him a grin and then a sightly unsure smile at the girl in tow. "Teresa wanted me to re-introuduce each other. So," he pulled the girl up next to him, "Teresa, this is Newt. Newt, this is Teresa." The blond stuck out a hand. The girl watched it for a second, before drawing her own hand up to her mouth and spitting into it. The brit laughed softly, before retracting his hand and spitting into it. Then they clamped the two together, grimacing at the feeling.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed." Brenda muttered, having appeared next to Thomas at one point.

"Well, we've both had Thomas's spit with ours. May as well make it a triangle." Newt scoffed.

"Oh I think we're going to get on just fine." Teresa snorted. Brenda grimaced, turning to Thomas who looked a mix of horrified and disgusted. She laughed softly and nudged at his shoulder.

"Hey Bren'?" He asked. She blinked in acknowledgement. "Do you still like Ter'?" He murmured, keeping his voice low. She frowned softly.

"I'm not sure. But who cares. We've got our whole life to figure it out. I get the feeling no ones going anywhere anytime soon." She looked around the room, drinking in the sight with satisfaction.

"I suppose."

"So." she turned to him, expression serious and formal. "who's house are we doing the marathon at?"

-

When Thomas awoke and found his bed empty, he padded into the main room, finding the blond where he'd expected. Newt was huddled up one the windowsill, watching as the sun began to peak over the skyline of morning. He didn't have to look to know Thomas was there.

"You know something funny?" The blond spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I spent this whole time, watching the sun go down. Watching an end to something. I never once thought to watch the sunrise, or paint it. And you know?"

"What?" He asked softly, coming to sit opposite the blond, who glanced at him.

"I think sunrises are more beautiful. I think I like the beginnings more than the endings." he whispered. Thomas smiled fondly at his partner, scooting closer.

"Oh yeah? Well, have you ever thought about whats in-between beginnings and endings?" He asked, snaking an arm around the blonds shoulders.

"Space, dumbass." The brit put his head on the americans shoulder.

"Well how do you feel about space?" Thomas asked, ignoring the insult. Newt frowned softly for a moment, before answering with a  glance to the brunette.

"I hate it."

"Why?"

"Because I think that some things, and some people, aren't designed to have space between them." he murmured.

"Well, I think I might just agree with you on that one buttercup." Thomas smiled. 

So, they closed the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i don't want to have to end this pic :"""(( but, all good things must come to an end. But do not fret! For as I said yesterday, theres a new one coming. Also, if you'd like any one shots from this fic, and have any suggestions, comment down below because I don't think I can let Mrs Norris go man :") anyway, thank you al sooooooo much for your support, it's truly meant the world to me, and who knows, maybe some of ya'll will stick around for my next pic lmao. Love you all! <3


	41. Forty-one (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bithces, I'm sorry that was mean I love you all really, tyforbeingmyfriend, (someone who I am very grateful for btw) suggested an idea for a one shot, so now that's happening. If you have nay moe, feel free to leave em in the comments :)
> 
> Suggestion: I think Newt re-introducing Thomas as his boyfriend to Mrs. Norris would be incredibly hilarious and endearing

Newt dropped the sugar into the cup, before tapping off the excess and stirring. He nodded as the older lady recounted her story.

"Well I tell you, I've never heard such a load of bollocks." Mrs Norris frowned, making the blond scoff. He had always found it quite funny when the lady swore. He slid the tea over to her across the island, before flicking on the coffee machine and grabbing another mug. "Anyway, Sandra was absolutely disgraced, as you would be, so she told me she wasn't going to ever talk to Maureen again." she waved her hands around dramatically.

"But hang on," the brit interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. "If Sandra knew that Maureen knew, why didn't Sandra tell Ilene that Jemima told Jenny, because surely Jemima would have owned up to it, and then it wouldn't have gotten to the point where Jenny had to tell Maureen that Ilene knew too." he grabbed his coffee and chugged it, taking a long sip.

"Old lady drama dear, don't strain your brain." Mrs Norris smiled. Newt scoffed, pouting.

"I'll have you know I have a respectable job that involves being incredibly intelligent." he slid into the stool next to her.

"Yes yes, now," the woman cracked into a soft smirk, leaning forward, "has there been any update on your little romance?" She asked, keeping her voice low as if there were someone else in the room. Newt glanced down at the floor and swallowed.

"Well-" Thomas burst in, stumbling over his own feet and incredibly disorientated. He whipped around the room, before his eyes landed on Newt. He started grinning, stumbling toward the blond, who groaned and slid off the stool. Thomas tripped into Newt, who grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him upright.

"Tommy have you been drinking?" He blinked, glancing at the clock. "It's six pm!"

"itwasminho" The american slurred together, his partner getting a strong whiff of spirits as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, course it was, come on, bed time for Tommy." He began to lead him toward the bedroom, but Thomas slumped onto him and whined.

"iwannakissssss" he leant toward Newt, who just put a hand on his face and pushed him back.

"Hell no, I'm not kissing you when you're that drunk." he scrunched up his nose at the smell and kept tugging Thomas toward their room.

"pleeaseee" Thomas begged, "NewtieeeeIloveyouuuu" Newt couldn't help but snigger at his boyfriend, even if he was pretending to be annoyed by the situation.

"I love you too, but I'm not kissing you when you're drunk." he laughed softly, "go get some sleep. You're going to be hungover as shit in the morning."

"Noo!" Thomas pouted, attempting to stamp his foot like a toddler, but ending up sliding on the floor, "I don'twannasleepIwannakiss!"

"I'm not kissing you." Newt was now in fits of giggles as Thomas tried to get close enough to kiss him on an apparently very slippy floor.

"JustonethenI'llgotobedhonest." Thomas whined, pouting.

"Oh god fine." Newt groaned, grimacing and leaning forward. Thomas gasped excitably and scrambled forward, slipping and ending up face first on the floor. The brit jumped back a bit, eyes widening, before realising that Thomas had fallen asleep on the ground. He sighed, and turned toward Mrs Norris, who just had a smile of amusement plastered on her face. "So uh.." he blinked. "This is my boyfriend, Thomas." he motioned to the snoring lump on the ground over his shoulder.

-

The two managed to drag the brunette to the spare room bed, Newt sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I was planing on telling you with him, but too late for that. He's not usually like that, he's actually quite a good boyfriend." he put his hands on his hips and glanced down at his boyfriend. "Sober."

"Well look at it this way," she put a hand on his shoulder. "At least he wants to kiss you, not someone else." she turned and walked from the room. Newt frowned for a moment, before nodding and following.

"That's very true. You're so wise Mrs N." he scoffed, going back to his coffee.

"Well I know. I'm an old lady you see. We're very wise."

"Apart from Maureen."

"Apart from Maureen."

-

Newt awoke to see daylight streaming into the room. His bed was unfamiliarly empty, but, he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to spread out and watch the birds go by outside. It was a beautiful day, and very calm and tranquil. The birds soared above the sky scrapers, clouds being cut in half by the peaks of them. Newt lay back and sighed contently. So calm. So quiet.

"NEWWWWTTTTTTTT"

Newt sighed. Of course. Thomas was hungover. Which meant he'd have to spend the whole day looking after him. Not so quiet and calm. But still, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	42. Forty-two (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lane for suggesting this one shot, its a really cute idea. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Suggestion: Could you maybe do an in-depth one shot of like Newt's recovery from when he was poisoned and Thomas being worried and taking care of him and stuff? Thanks!

Thomas watched the blond glare down the nurse, rolling his eyes. She put the tray of food down next to his bed pointedly before trotting off, sighing frustratedly. The brunette leant forward, frowning and taking Newt's hand. The blond was freezing, body clearly working overtime to keep him working. Whatever he drank was some bad stuff, having put his body in shut down mode for four days and counting.

"Newt, you have to eat." he frowned softly. Thomas had learnt a two things during this entire ordeal. 1. They all cared about each other way more than they showed off, and maybe way more than they had even realised. And 2. That Newt was the grumpiest little shit when he was ill. The brit had been glaring almost anyone that looked vaguely like a doctor or a nurse down, had refused any painkillers they tried to give him, and was now refusing food. Thomas was worried. He knew Newt was doing himself no favours by refusing the help they were giving him, and Thomas also knew that, when it came down to it, it was up to him to get his partner to eat and take the medicine that were giving him.

"Hell no." The blond snapped grumpily. "Last time I ate my body tried to throw up its own bloody liver." 

"But it's all gone now." Thomas tried, only earning a glare back. "Come on Newt, just have a small bite of something. You haven't properly eaten in days, you must be starving."

"I don't want it."

"Newt" Thomas shot him a warning glare, that he was close to losing his patience. Newt wasn't backing down though.

"Hospital food is disgusting." he tried to reason.

"Then I'll get you some food thats not from the hospital." Thomas stood, the blond immediately making a mad dash for his hands, and staring up at him with large, pleading eyes and a slight pout. _'Don't let him win Thomas. He's trying to be cute.'_

"You can't leave me here on my own, please _Tommy_ , stay." The blond quivered his lip, making Thomas groan and slump back into his chair.

"You're lucky you're fucking cute." He grumbled. Newt grinned, very pleased with himself, earning a smack over the head. Ok. No hospital food. But, no food from anywhere else. Usually Thomas would call Minho or Brenda, or even Harriet to go get the blond some food, but it was already twelve in the morning, and although detectives would always be awake at that time, mostly everywhere would be closed. Time for another approach. "I'll give you whatever you want if you eat something." he tried.

"I've already got all I want." the blond shrugged.

"Which is?"

"Being here with you." he sent his partner a cheeky grin, causing Thomas's cheeks to redden and his body to slump in embarrassment as he groaned. "You love me really." he waved off any insult Thomas had been planning. There was a moment of silence, mostly caused by Thomas's inability to string together a sentence, when the brit spoke up again. "Tommy can I have a hug? There's room." he scooted to one side of the bed, patting the empty space beside him. Ok, 3. Newt was grumpy toward everyone else. To Thomas? Clingy. Very clingy.

"I'll cuddle you, if you eat something." Thomas countered, crossing his arms over his chest. Newt set his jaw, glaring, or more, sulking.

"That's not fair."

"It's a bargain." He challenged.

"Well, you can keep your cuddles." Newt grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and drawing his knees up to his chest. Thomas was seriously getting fed up with the man's stubbornness, biting his tongue to step himself from snapping.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked, as calmly as he could.

"Because I don't wanna eat." he shrugged carelessly. Thomas sighed, watching the blonds face for any other ideas. And then it hit him. Newt's weakness seemed to be how clingy he was toward Thomas, so, why not use it against him?

"You know," he said carefully, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "If you don't eat, it's gonna take you longer to get out of here." he started. Newt blinked, confused and suspicious. If years of being a detective and interrogating people had taught Thomas anything, it was that, if you could find the persons weak spot, you could make them tell you anything. Make them _do_ anything. He just had to play it right.

Thomas knew Newt's weak spot. He played it right, there was no way he couldn't win.

"So? I can wait." The blond snapped grumpily. Thomas turned to sit properly on the bed, coming closer. The blond leant warily back, as his partner took his chin lightly between his thumb and finger, drawing him closer. Newt seemed to move on instinct, immediately melting into the brunettes touch as he was pulled closer.

"It's gonna take you longer to get that kiss you wanted." Thomas purred softly. The large chocolate eyes widened and Newt launched himself over Thomas, making a mad dash for the tray of food behind him. Thomas didn't think he'd ever seen someone eat as quickly as Newt did then, whole plate devoured in about twenty seconds flat.

_'Checkmate buttercup.'_


	43. Forty-three (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thanks for all the support on these one-shots. I got way more than I anticipated, so sorry if it takes me a while to get round to your request, I got school, revision, and I'm cranking out a chapter of Music To The Ears (shameless self promo) every day, so, ya know.  
> Anyway, this suggestion was really cute, thanks dasiesanddenim! Thanks for the support! <3
> 
> Suggestion: It would be cool to see some bonding between Sonya and Thomas, like teasing Newt together and stories from when they were young etc, like as they properly meet one another?

Newt groaned, sinking down into his chair. They were sat in a cafe, Thomas and his sister cackling with laughter across the table. The blond put his head in his hands, glaring at them both through his fingers. Sonya had asked to meet Thomas properly, and the brit had happily obliged, pleased that she was putting in the effort around her schedule. However this is not how he had imagined it would pan out. Sonya had been gasping for breaths through her laughs for the past half hour, recounting the story of the time Newt had fallen into a rose bush when he was nine, trying to impress a girl. 

"And then she..she.." she took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face as Thomas buried his face in the crook of his elbow, vaguely aware that people were staring at them. "She to..she took t..the..the rose and..a..and she left!" Sonya slammed a hand down on the table, both of them bursting into uncontrollable giggles again. Newt sipped his tea, glowering at one after the other. Despite his embarrassment, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled to see his boyfriend and sister getting on so brilliantly.

"It's not that funny." the brit grumbled, Thomas trying to calm down as he placed a hand on his forearm.

"N..n..no..no..not fu..funny at all.." he wheezed. Newt groaned and his his face behind his coffee cup.

"It's really not." he scowled. As the two continued to cackle in laughter, the bell at the door rang. The blond glanced up by chance, just to see Mary and Chuck trot in, immediately getting their  attention caught by the loud, wheezing mess that was Sonya and Thomas. When the mother realised who it was, she cracked into a smile, clearly happy to see her son so happy, and wandered toward them.

"Hello Newt, hello darling." she smiled. Thomas glanced up, wiping his tears away.

"O..Oh, hey Mom." he got out.

"Hi Ms Greene." his partner sighed.

"Who's this beautiful young lady then?" Mary asked, Sonya turning around to smile at the two.

"I'm Sonya. Newt's sister." 

"You're pretty." Chuck whispered to himself, gazing at the girl with wide eyes. Newt choked on his tea, earning a slap from his sister as she smiled politely at Thomas's brother.

"Ew Chuck no. You two aren't getting married, I don't wanna be Newt's brother-in-law." The brunette commented, making Sonya burst into a fresh set of cackles. Newt couldn't understand how, but the two seemed to have already developed a way to make each other cry with laughter, and it was something Newt could neither explain or understand.

"Sorry Chuckie, she swings the other way." the blond grinned, ruffling Chucks hair as the two pulled up chairs.

"At least I don't swing into rose bushes." Sonya wheezed, Thomas beginning to cry with laughter again. Newt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What are they finding so funny Newt?" Mary murmured close, confusion plastered on her face.

"I fell in a rose bush when I was nine, and they're both finding it unbelievably hilarious." he deadpanned, not needing to keep his voice low over the cackles.

"That's awful." Mary's confusion turned to worry, as if it still hurt Newt. 

"Is that how you got your limp?" Chuck piped up, making the blond chuckle softly.

"Nah, I wish. Be a cooler story than what actually happened." 

"Maybe if he gave you a rose it'd work!" Thomas shrieked, Sonya clutching her sides with how hard she was laughing.

"Please adopt me." Newt pleaded, sinking even lower into his chair if that was possible.

"How is Newt falling into a rose bush so funny anyway?" Chuck asked, a spark of excitement coming over Sonya's features. Ten minutes later, Mary and Chuck were both tears, the mother apologising to the brit through her laughter. 

"You all suck."

 


	44. Forty-four (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Beryl for this sweet suggestion, you guys are way more creative than I am lmao.
> 
> Suggestion: I would really like to see Newt let Thomas take care of his foot. I want to see Newt let Thomas inside that wall... we know he is ashamed of his limp and tries to hide it. Maybe Newt's leg gives out and Thomas has to carry him and then Thomas massages his foot/leg; babies him a bit, and Newt learns that it's okay to accept help and that Tommy loves everything about him... Thank you!

The two wandered through the park, hand in hand, watching the clouds weave in-between the stars, evening swallowing up the bright colours of nature to replace them with a cooler palette. Thomas hummed under his breath, watching the leaves brush along the floor. They'd spent the day together, phones off, work out the window, and Thomas thought it had been perfect. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the sharp tug on his arm as the blond went toppling to the floor.

"Shuck!" Newt spluttered, Thomas steadying him by the shoulder.

"Woahh, you ok?" 

"Yeah, just my leg. It should be fine. Not far back to the apartment right?" He tried to carry on walking, stumbling a little. "I'll be fine." he waved him off.

"Yeah nah that's not happening." Thomas scooped the blond off of his feet, the man letting out a squeak as Thomas picked him up with ease, bridal style. Newt clung onto his neck, despite the glare he was giving his partner.

"Thank you." he grumbled, burrowing his face into Thomas's shoulder with a glower.

"Course.'" he shrugged, taking a turn out of the park in comfortable silence. Newt sighed softly into Thomas's jacket.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Thomas asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was going as he made his way up the street.

"I've ruined our day." Newt shrunk into himself.

"Hey, come on now. That's not true. We're still having a nice day aren't we?"

"Well yeah, but my legs ruined it." the blond shrugged quietly.

"Newt, that's not true." The brunette frowned, walking into his apartment building with a soft click of the key card. "Why are you so ashamed of your leg anyway?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be? It's not something to be proud of." Newt frowned up at him, gripping him tightly around the neck as Thomas pressed the button for the right floor in the elevator.

"Yeah, but it's not something you have to be ashamed of either." the brunette countered.

"It's my fault. I did it to myself, and it inconveniences so many people. You guys have to wait for me if it hurts, walk slower cuz of me, and, well I mean, you carry me." he motioned to Thomas as the doors dinged and opened, stepping out into the hall.

"But we understand. We don't mind." Thomas unlocked his door and opened it, carrying his boyfriend in.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have too. I just feel self-conscious I guess, because it makes more than just my life harder." he murmured as Thomas put him down on the couch, a quick peck on the lips in thanks necessary. He tugged off his boot and wiggled his toes, seemingly checking they still worked, before he stretched his leg out with three distinct clicks. Thomas sat himself at the base of the blonds foot, gently taking it in his hands and rubbing small circles into the ball of it. "You know you're really not helping my point." the blond grumbled, a light pink forming at his cheek bones.

"Sorry, I just wanna help." Thomas kept rubbing circles into the blonds foot, before running his hands up to his ankle, and then back down. Slowly up to Newt's knee, applying a bit of pressure as he made his way up and down.

"Yeah, I noticed, you're too nice sometimes. Gonna get you killed Rambo." He rolled his eyes fondly as Thomas's hands moved up to his thigh, the brunette leaning forward as his hands got higher. Newt pecked him on the nose, Thomas leaning back as his hands ran back down to the brits ankle.

"Hmm, maybe. You know you shouldn't feel so bad about your leg. None of us are perfect." he leaned forward, hands running back upward.

"I know but-"

"You talk too much babes." Thomas kissed him softly, the blond rolling his eyes fondly before responding, Thomas's hands staying planted firmly on Newt's leg.


	45. Forty-five (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry if it's taking me a while to get round to all of your suggestions, I'm trying my best lmao.  
> Thank you fleotiden for this suggestion and the on going support!
> 
> Suggestion: Thomas and Newt using their detective skills to spy on sonya and harriets date

"This is not how I wanted to spend my evening." Thomas groaned, Newt replying with a wave of the hand and an unwavering stare on his target. "This is so creepy."

"No it's not, I'm her brother." he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"That's not an excuse to spy on her." Thomas grumbled.

"I'm not spying. I just want to make sure everything going fine with them." he waved his partner off, looking at the two girls sat outside of the restaurant, frowning at each other, apparently in a heated discussion.

"Why?"

"I told you this Tommy, Sonya barely ever talks about Harriet anymore, and she's just been a bit more hostile recently. I'm just worried that they're not ok." he shrugged, watching the two intently.

"But Newt, that's not your business." 

"I know, I know. I just worry about Son' is all." he sighed.

"Well, obviously, but why don't you just ask Sonya about it instead of stalking her when she's on a date." He frowned.

"I tried that, I've tried everything, she's really left me with no other choice." he retorted, watching his sister. Sonya sighed and took Harriet's hand from across the table.

"They look ok to me. Can we go home now?" Thomas whined. 

"Just a couple more minutes, promise." Newt kept watching intently, as the two girls began to murmur and nod at each other. He frowned, confused at the strange behaviour. 

"You take this protective brother thing way too seriously, you know that right?" Thomas chuckled to himself, taking a sip from his beer. They were sat about a street over at a small cafe, tucked away in the corner at a table for one, hiding in plain sight. The dusk was settling across the road, making it harder to see the two girls. But Newt knew that soon enough the street lamps would flicker on and he'd be able to keep up his 'stalking.'

"Yes. I know. Let me live." he pouted toward the american, before turning back to the two girls. But they'd disappeared. "What? Where did they go?" He blinked, glancing around the darkened street. Thomas shrugged with a smug smirk.

"Probably gone to fuck in a public toilet or something."

"Ew don't say that, that's my sister." The blond groaned, nicking a swig from his boyfriends beer.

"Newt, what have I told you about drinking your nerves away?" Thomas scolded, drawing his beer closer to him.

"I'm not doing that. Why would I be nervous?" He defended, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Sonya disappeared again. She'll be fine buttercup, she's with Harriet." Thomas reassured him. Newt pouted again, annoyed by his rational thinking.

"Fine. Let's go home then. I'll call her before I go to bed." the blond decided, Thomas nodding and taking a final swig of beer.

"No need." Newt whipped around, met face to face with his sister and her girlfriend, arms crossed over her chest and weight on one hip. He was in trouble.

"Oh, uh.. chances of seeing you here." he tried weakly, sinking back into his seat in defeat as Thomas practically inhaled his beer in laughter.

"Could have been more discreet." Sonya sighed exasperatedly, ruffling her brothers hair. He swatted her hands away and glowered at her.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Oh come on Newtie, you're not the only one fucking a detective here." she rolled her eyes. Thomas actually did inhale some beer then.

 


	46. Forty-six (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: We doing it, we're going in depth about Newt's suicide attempt, so if you aint about that, don't read this. I won't make it that bad tho so don't worry.
> 
> Thanks to Kuki24 for this angsty suggestion, do love me a bit of angst (I'm so sorry) :'(
> 
> Suggestion: Could we go more in-depth about Newt's limp? I think it would be interesting to see how Newt and Minho met, how their friendship started.

He felt nothing when he hit the floor. Newt lay there, numbness sweeping through his body. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he could feel his leg burning with pain, but he didn't care.

_'You failed. You're a disappointment. You're tearing Sonya apart. You don't deserve love. You don't deserve to be here. It should have worked. Why won't his suffering end?'_

"Oh my god." he heard someone breathe, and then he saw someone crouch down next to him. "Hello? Can you hear me?" It took all of the blonds energy to glance up at the asian boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Holy shuck. I need to call the ambulance!"

And then everything went black.

-

When he woke, the first thing he heard was beeping. He opened his eyes, glancing around the hospital room. Sterile curtains, sterile bed, with one leg elevated over the covers in a cast. Then Newt's eyes fell on the asian boy, staring at him intently.

"Hi."

Newt said nothing, no motivation to even open his mouth. 

"My name's Minho. You're Sam?" Newt said nothing. "I saved you. Do you remember?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Saved me?" Newt's voice was icy cold, his glare unyielding. "You didn't save me." his tongue snapped like a snake. "Why didn't you let me die?!" He lunged forward, grabbing the boy by his shirt and shaking him. Newt heard himself screaming, heard Nurses pulling him away, felt the needle go in, but all he saw were Minho's eyes. There was no fear, no anger. Just determination.

Then he slipped away again.

-

The next day, Minho came back, and Newt yelled at him. Then the day after. Then the day after that. One week later, the blond snapped properly again. He grabbed a hold of the boys wrists, shaking him.

"Why didn't you let me do it?! You're a fucking monster!" The nurses came back but Minho kept them back, letting the blond yell and scream and shake. "I hate you! I hate this! I..I ha..I hate...I hate myself.." he dropped to a whisper. Then, to his own surprise, he burst into tears. Sobs wracked his whole body, and the boy held him, all the way through it. Newt couldn't remember the last time he cried, and it felt so good. 

-

"I can't do it." he whined, groaning as he stretched out his leg.

"Yes you can, I know you can. It's not that far." Minho replied, hands on his hips from across the other side of the room.

"I can't Min', it hurts too much." He sulked.

"It's twenty feet. If you do this, then you can do anything. Come on mate, one step at a time. You can do it." he encouraged.

"Minhooo." he whined.

"Saammmmmm." His friend whined back. Newt had decided not to correct Minho on his name yet, hoping to possibly leave all the bad memories his nickname had back with his parents. No doubt though, if Sonya met Minho, she'd correct him and tell him the origins of the name in the first went seconds. Still, it would be nice whilst it lasted. "Come on, one step."

Newt sighed and put his bad foot forward, testing out the weight on it. Then he put his second foot forward, groaning at the pain as the weight was transferred. On his third step, he tried a different tactic, putting more weight on his good foot. On his fourth he picked up a limp as he put all of his weight on his good foot. Limps weren't ideal, but it kept the pain out of his bad leg, so sacrifices had to be made.

Another step.

"Go on mate, almost there." Minho was practically bursting with excitement, holding his hand out, but staying rooted to where he was stood. Newt took a few more steps forward, grabbing his friends hand, and being pulled into a tight hug. He blinked in disbelief for a moment, before he exploded.

"Minho I did it!" he jumped up and down excitably, falling onto his bag leg, almost giving out.

"Alright, don't get ahead of yourself there blondie, we've still got a long way to go." he chuckled, gripping onto the brit, making sure he didn't fall.


	47. Forty-seven (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most recent one shot suggestion, so I'm up to date whoop whoop. Any a ya'll wanna send more feel free!  
>  Got a good ol' anonymous request for brotherly love. Heck ye.
> 
> Suggestion: I’d like to request something about Thomas and Chuck.

"Yes mom we'll be fine." Thomas repeated, tugging his brother out of the door.

'Alright, alright. Have fun Chuckie, see you later T." She smiled softly, closing the door. Thomas ushered his younger brother into his car, starting up the engine and pulling out of the drive.

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd never get out of there." he sighed, turning up the radio.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked, glancing at the boy.

"Mom's had me on lockdown since you told us about Roger." he scoffed. "She's really nervous." The man frowned softly, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel in thought.

"I'll talk to her, don't sweat it Chuckie." Chuck nodded in approval, before glancing at hie brother.

"T?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my school?"

"For what?" Thomas furrowed his brow and glanced toward the boy.

"There's this dumb 'bring your dad to school day'. We have to tell the class what our dad's do for work, and why we look up to them. Obviously, I am dadless." he scoffed. "And I look up to you, so d'ya think you could come in for me?"

"Sure thing." Thomas nodded, trying to keep his cool. Internally, his stomach was doing backflips. _'Chuck looks up to me, holy shit I'm the best brother there ever was.'_

_-_

"I don't have a dad, so I decided to bring my big brother in." Chuck told the class of teenagers. Some of the boys were sniggering, some of the girls passing glances to each other and then looking back at Thomas and giggling. Not very subtle. "His name is Thomas, and he works for the detective branch in the city." Chuck continued. Thats when the kids eyes widened and everyone became way more interested. "I look up to him, because he is brave, and works well under pressure." he recited, glancing at Thomas and then his teacher for approval.

"How interesting Chuck." she beamed at the boy, clearly one of her more preferred students in class. "Does anyone have any questions for Thomas?" She asked the class. Hands shot up all over the place. 

"Do you carry a gun with you all the time?" One of the boys asked.

"When I'm working on the field, yeah." Thomas nodded.

"Do you have a gun right now?" A girl asked.

"Not right now, I left it at home." he chuckled.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Someone called.

"I have." the man replied sullenly. The class's eyes widened.

"How are you not in prison?" Someone at the front whispered.

"Well, it's considered self defence so they couldn't prosecute me." he shrugged."But don't take that as an excuse to kill someone kids, when you're a detective you can do it.

"Are you single?" One of the girls called from the back. The girls erupted into giggles, clearly some sort of dare having taken place. The teacher glowered disapprovingly at her.

"I am not, no. Little too old for you anyway." he laughed quietly.

-

Chuck bounced into the car.

"T, I'm like the coolest dude in my year now!" He practically squealed.

"Why? Because I'm a detective?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm glad I could help." he chuckled softly, starting the car up.

"You're the best brother ever." he beamed across the car.

"Aww, thanks Chuckie." The man ruffled his hair, inwardly giving himself a pat on the back.


	48. Forty-eight (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lane for this suggestion and all the support!
> 
> Suggestion: Could you maybe do one where Newt has nightmares in the aftermath about Sonya being taken and he couldn’t save her even though everyone’s okay now?

Newt looked around. He was in the long corridors of the warehouse, alone. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, or what was going on. All he knew was that he had to find Sonya. And quickly. He set off into a run, calling after his sister frantically. When no one appeared, he picked up the pace.

"SONYA?!" He kept running, but the corridor only seemed to stretch out, seemingly endless. 

"NEWT." She screamed, and suddenly she was in front of him, blood pouring from her throat, eyes wide with fear.

"S..Sonya?" He whispered, watching as the girl clutched her throat and fell to the floor, only to be scooped up by her brother. "No..No Sonya please. Please wake up Sonya please." he shook her violently, hands slipping underneath her warm blood.

"This is your fault." he heard a voice behind him, the brit sobbing over his sisters limp body.

"No..no.."

"You should have been quicker."

"I tired."

"You should have been quicker!"

"I..I..I tried.." he whispered.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUICKER!"

"I..I..I k..I know..." Newt let out a sob.

"NEWT"

Newt jumped awake, the first thing he could feel was Thomas's warm hands on his freezing shoulders, and the tears running down his cheeks. He panted and felt sweat glistening on his collarbones, as he blearily blinked in his partners figure above him. Thomas moved his hands to the blonds cheeks, running a thumb over his cheekbones to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, hey it's ok." he smiled softly. The blond clung onto his boyfriends sides, trying to gasp his breath back. "It was just a nightmare, you're alright." he soothed.

"I..I..h..ha..have to..c..ca..call Sonya.." Newt whispered in between dehydrated pants. He reached for his phone, but the brunette took his hand and pulled it away.

"Ah ah. Come on Newt, we've talked about this. You can't call her every time you have a nightmare. She's fine, and is sleeping. It's three AM." He said firmly.

"Bu..but..I..I just..I want to check she's ok.." Newt hiccuped slightly on his tears, sniffling like a toddler.

"I know.." Thomas sighed down at the brit, who was still shaking. "But she needs her sleep."

"B..But.." he sniffed, giving the american his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god fine. You have a minute." he sighed, leaning back slightly as Newt eagerly reached for his phone. He found his sisters contact and called her. After three rings the girl picked up.

 _"Newt, it's three in the shuck morning, this better be important."_ she grumbled, sleep lacing her voice. Newt broke into a small smile as relief flooded his stomach.

"Sorry Son'. I just wanted to check on you." he mumbled.

 _"I know. I get it."_ she sighed lightly.

"You're alright aren't you? You'd tell me if you got nightmares or anything right?" Her brother asked.

 _"Well..actually..I have been getting them recently. I didn't want to worry you, so I decided not to tell you."_ she murmured.

"Sonya!"

_"Sorry, sorry."_

"Ok..well, how about this? When you get a nightmare you can call me, and when I get a nightmare I can call you. Sound good?"

_"Sounds good."_

"Alright. Well, night kiddo." Newt whispered, content with the knowledge that his sister was fine.

_"Night Newtie."_


	49. Forty-nine (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fleotiden for this suggestion. Let's get into some real shit ya'll
> 
> Suggestion: Can you do a oneshot where newts parents call him and ask if he and sonya are over that "ridiculous phase yet" and he shuts them out of his life?

Newt was sat at the island, chatting with his sister and Harriet about something unimportant, as Thomas chopped up mushrooms on the other side of it, humming absentmindedly to himself. 

"So then Ashley, she..she.." Sonya tried through her cackles, Harriet already laughing softly, at her girlfriends infectious howling. "She..She threw up on Barney!" Sonya gasped through her laughter. The other three began to laugh softly, more watching Sonya cry with laughter. Newt heard his FaceTime light up his phone screen next to him. He glanced at it and picked it up, eyes widening.

"Sonya.." he whispered.

"What's up Newtie?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"It's mum and dad. They're face timing me." he mumbled.

"Wait, you're serious?" She jumped off her stool and went over to her brother, Thomas and Harriet exchanging a glance. "Shit." she whispered, glancing at her brother, "Do we answer it?"

"I mean.." he frowned. "They've never called us before. Maybe it's important. Maybe someone died." he shrugged.

"Ok, pick up then." she stood behind her brother on the stool, both of their partners stopping what they were doing to stare at the blonds. Newt took a deep breath, completely unprepared, and clicked the allow button. Their parents flashed up on screen, slightly blurry in the low light.

Their mother wore thin, rouged lips and a tight bun, complete with a large pearl necklace and cold eyes. Their father, was a tall man, fair hair slicked back to his scalp, deep eyes peering at the two over his thin rimmed glasses. He twitched his lip up, causing his moustache to move in judgment. 

"Sonya. Samuel." Their mother offered a tight smile.

"Hello mum." Newt replied coldly.

"It's good to see that you're both healthy." the man nodded toward them.

"You too dad." Sonya nodded. "Any particular reason you're calling?"

"Yes actually." The woman nodded once. "It's been a while since we last spoke. And seven years since we last saw each other." she said formally, as if she were presenting to a bunch of businessmen. 

"Yes." Newt nodded.

"We were wondering, if you're over your little..phase." the woman continued. The blonds exchanged a glance, furrowing their eyebrows.

"Phase?"

"Yes. Thinking that you like the same gender." The man clarified. 

"Phase?" Newt repeated, laughing slightly.

"Yes. We knew that God would make you come around eventually, we were just waiting for the right time." the mother smiled warmly at her children. Newt pressed a laugh, and stood up.

"Let me take you on a little tour around my apartment." he smiled sweetly, spinning around. Sonya hit their fists together and trotted back to her girlfriend. "Here we have a sofa." he pointed the camera toward the couch. "here we have a window, showing the _beautiful_ American skyline." He smiled. "And here!" He turned the camera toward Harriet and Sonya, who were holding hands with grins on their faces, "is Sonya's _beautiful_ girlfriend, Harriet." He panned down the two girls before swinging the phone back to him. "Oh, thought we had a hope there, Samuel called a girl beautiful?! God must be finally shining through!" He gasped over exaggeratedly at his parents, who were dumbfounded. "But no! Because guess what, here really comes the kick in the balls," he laughed, coming to stand next to Thomas. "This is my boyfriend! Who I live with!" Thomas waved at the two disturbed elders, the brit pecking him on the cheeks, "and you know what Son'?"

"What Newt?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"When Mother and Father here, are praying this evening, you know what I might do?"

"What might you do?"

"I might suck a dick." he shrugged casually. His mother audibly gasped. "And _God_ , can suck on mine." he smiled warmly at his father, who was shaking with fury. Sonya drew up next to him.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have gay things to be getting on with, like shoving my tongue in Harriets mouth. Love you lots!" She smiled sweetly.

"We'll send you a postcard!" Newt grinned, and before either of them could say anything else, he hung up. There was a moment of silence as he put his phone back down on the island, before Harriet and Thomas burst into cheers. Harriet scooped her girlfriend up in her arms, the brunette snaking his arms around his partners waist and pulling him flat against his chest.

"I love you so much." He laughed softly.

"I'm sorry but really? God would make me come around eventually? What bullshit." he scoffed.


	50. Fifty (one-shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but I guess I forgot to check the comments on this fic lmao. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Suggestion: Could you maybe do one where Newt has insomniac episodes or something and has been coming to the office looking absolutely dead on his feet from overworking and everyone's worried (especially Thomas) and it gets really bad to the point of collapse/near collapse?

Thomas frowned, clicking his pen over and over as he thought. He watched the blond from across the office. Newt slowly made his coffee, having to process and think about what he was doing.

Thomas clicked.

He'd become increasingly worried about his partner over the last few days. He was fairly certain the blond had convinced himself that he could just live without sleep, because he was slower, and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker.

Thomas clicked.

Newt got nightmares. Everyone knew that. What Thomas was worried about, was if they were keeping the brit up long after he'd drifted off into easy sleep, and that Newt was not getting _any_ sleep.

Thomas clicked.

Brenda snapped.

"Could you stop with the shucking clicking?! Some of us are trying to work?" She hissed. Minho hummed in agreement, glowering at the american, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry." he sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I'm just worried about Newt."

"Why?" Minho asked, exchanging a glance with his partner.

"I don't think he's getting any sleep. He looks like a dead man walking." He murmured, eyes never once leaving his boyfriend. "And now he's trying to put a tea bag in his coffee." 

"We've noticed that." Minho nodded. "But we just thought he was alright, that you were keeping an eye on him, since you sleep with him." he shrugged, setting down his pen and papers.

"I do, but as far as I know he goes to sleep after me and wakes up before me. It's always been that way, guess I just didn't notice any difference." he sighed, cracking his knuckles as a nervous tick.

"Well," Brenda stood up. "Come on boys, an intervention needs to be held." She marched over to the blond, the two men hot on her heels.

"Newt?" Thomas asked softly, taking him by the bicep. The brit looked up, blinking slowly. Thomas sighed softly, cursing himself for not noticing how pale and worn Newt had looked the past few days. "Come with us." he smiled softly, following the two out of the office into the hall, guiding Newt, who followed blindly, probably too tired to process what was going on. Once they were in the hall, the three rounded on him, the brit swaying slightly.

"When was the last time you slept Newt?" Minho asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Newt opened his mouth, taking a moment for his brain to catch up.

"Last night." he murmured.

"Bull. Shit." Brenda challenged, hands on the hips immediately. "When was the real last time?" her voice softened. "We won't be mad Newt, you can tell us." The blond hesitated, blinking slowly again.

"Three days." he whispered. Thomas' heart shattered. Why had it taken him so long to notice?

"Newt.." he trailed off. "Why?" 

"Sonya.." he croaked out, struggling to keep his eyes open. The brunette exchanged a glance with his friends, who nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll cover for you. Let's walk you home Newt." Minho patted his arm lightly, making a move to walk toward the exit. Newt nodded, turning to follow Minho. Then he swayed, and he let out a soft groan, eyes rolling backward as his weight tilted sideways. 

"Shit Thomas!" Brenda warned. Thomas blinked and turned around, only to catch the blond falling toward the ground. Newt slumped in his arms, limp and steadily-breathed. "Did he just fall asleep standing up?" She asked, watching as the american took the back of Newt's knees in the crook of his elbow and scooped him up. 

"Let's get him home before he breaks the world record for biggest dumbass of the year." Minho sighed, holding the door open for Thomas and the sleeping blond, who curled up tightly into his boyfriends chest.


	51. Fifty-one (one-shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kuki24 for this quote as a prompt, the idea was really creative, and I thought the quote was really sweet and true, especially when it comes to depression and the affects it can have on those around you. So thanks!
> 
> Suggestion: I know I’m hard to love. Some days I’m all smiles and affection and then other days there’s nothing I want more than to be quiet and lie in bed.  
> Sometimes I get angry about stupid things and won’t want to talk to you. Other days I’ll think that you’re the most perfect person in the world.  
> Please don’t give up on me. I know it’s not easy but I’ll always come back to you

Newt picked at his nails at the island, staring into nothing and letting his tea warm his hands, not going any further. He sighed as Thomas opened the door, closing it with his foot and putting the groceries down on the island. Thomas had left for the shop before Newt had woken up, but all the blond spared him was a glance.

"Morning." The brunette kissed his cheek, only getting a hum in return. The american stopped short, watching him for a moment. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." he whispered, eyes never leaving where they were bolted to a house plant. Thomas forgot about the bags of groceries for a moment, taking the brits hand.

"Newt?"

"What?" he sighed, meeting Thomas' eye with a 'I really don't want to deal with this right now' look.

"Have you taken your medicine today?" He asked softly. Newt groaned, taking his hand away from his partners.

"No, and I'm not gonna. I feel fine." he insisted, gripping onto his mug tightly.

"They'll make you feel better." the brunette tried again.

"No they won't." he gritted out, fingers tightening around the ceramic.

"Newt, that's what anti-depressants are for." he pushed calmly. The blond snapped, standing up.

"Would you just leave me alone?! You have no idea what'll make me feel better!" He glowered, stepping past the man and grabbing his jacket. Thomas turned on his heel, raising his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

"The park." he grumbled. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone." he shrugged on the jacket and slammed the door behind him.

-

He watched the birds go by, and he sighed. He pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders and his knees up to his chest. He put his head on his knees, watching the sun slowly slip behind the trees. Checking his phone, he frowned.

Thomas hadn't texted him. Why would he? Newt had said he wanted to be alone. But no texts? 

_'Oh god Newt you've really screwed up this time, he probably hates you. I'll bet he never wants to see you again. It was only a matter of time anyway, it's not like anyone as perfect as him could really love someone like you. Have you seen yourself? Having a breakdown because you missed taking your medication once. How pathetic.'_

Newt bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, sniffing slightly. Then he shook himself from his own head and jumped off of bench, shooting back toward Thomas' apartment.

-

He rapped on the door aggressively, heart pounding and lungs burning. Thomas opened the door, rubbing his eyes, coffee in hand.

"Hi." he smiled softly at the blond. Newt opened his mouth. He hadn't thought this through. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't planned this at all. Then his lip quivered, and he bit down on it to stop the tears from flooding.

"Newt?" The brunette whispered, concern flooding his eyes.

"I-" his voice cracked, and he sniffed down at his feet. "I know I'm hard to love. I..I.." he choked out. "I throw tantrums and, and I yell at you..and..and it's all my fault, because I don't have a good enough memory to remember to take my pills. I'm, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I know I'm not perfect, and it's really hard to keep loving me, because you could just find someone a lot less complicated and easy to love," he laughed sadly. "But..but please don't give up on me. I know it's not easy, but..but I'll always come back to you." he whispered, tears falling down his face.

"Newt," Thomas murmured. He glanced up, sniffing. The brunette moved forward, gently moving some hair away from the blonds glassy eyes. "Love..love isn't easy." he took the brits hands gently. "And I'm not going to leave you. You're not perfect, no, but no-one is. And I wouldn't want anyone different to love, because let me tell you." he came forward, pulling his partner closer. "you are one in a million Newt." he hummed. The blond sniffed, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. 

'Besides," the brunette murmured, "if loving was easy, it wouldn't be fun would it?"

"No." the blond whispered.

"And we have fun, don't we?"

"Yes. Lots of fun." Newt glanced up, smiling softly.

"Exactly. So dry those eyes, lets take your medicine, and we'll have some fun. I'll let you choose the movie." he placed a hand on the small of Newt's back, leading him inside. The blonds' troubles stayed outside that door, got closed out, and the two of them stayed, safe and content inside their home.


	52. Fifty-two (one-shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lane for this suggestion! I decided to do an anniversary, because I'm-
> 
> I'm just not ready for ma bois to grow up yet, ok? :')  
> Still, hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Suggestion: Ooo could you also do a newtmas wedding au if it’s not too much to ask? Or an anniversary? Something of the sort

Thomas opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with Newt's wide eyes peering down at him, the sunlight streaming in behind him.

"Morning!" the blond chirped, shooting him a grin as the brunette slowly sat up.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

"It's a special day." the blond shrugged, sitting on his knees on the bed.

"Is it?" The american raised his eyebrows. Despite his teasing, his smile gave him away. Newt rolled his eyes and lightly punched his arm.

"Yes, it's a year since I got out of hospital for poisoning." the brit shrugged. It was Thomas' turn to roll his eyes as he grabbed the blond by the biceps, pulling him backward and rolling over on top of him, ending up with Newt on his back against the mattress, blinking up at him between his arms.

"Is that all it is?" He asked. Newt sighed, glancing upward as if trying to remember, humming in mock thought. After a moment he glanced back down at Thomas and nodded.

"Yeah, all it is." he remained deadpan for a second, before cracking into a grin and grabbing the american by the shirt and smashing their lips together. The brunette hummed in approval, moving his lips in sync with his partners. That was always the way. Always in sync. The brunette moved away fractionally, opening his eyes, and gazing into Newt's dark irises.

"Happy anniversary Tommy." The brit caved with a soft scoff, smiling and pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Happy anniversary." he replied, watching the blonds dark eyes for a moment, before he moved away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Newt whined in protest, rolling over onto his stomach and tightly wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist.

"Newt, I have to get up." He laughed, trying his best to pry himself away.

"No." Newt grumbled.

"You have to get up too!" he scoffed.

"No."

"We have bills to pay buttercup." he chuckled. "Come on, one work day to deal with, then we can go have a nice dinner somewhere or something." the brunette shrugged. The two had agreed a few days prior not to do anything too special for their anniversary, and not to buy each other gifts. Thomas wasn't the best present buyer, and Newt didn't see the point in 'things', so they both decided they'd much rather just spend time with each other than waste money on small trinkets that they had no use for.

"I don't wanna dress up." the blond groaned into Thomas' back.

"Aw, but you look so good in a suit." he teased, although there was a lot of truth behind it.

"No." Newt whined, pressing himself onto Thomas' back even more.

"Fine. One more work day, and then we'll stay at home, order some food and watch a movie or something." the brunette tried again. He couldn't care less what the two did, and decided to leave it up to Newt. As long as he was with the blond, he'd be happy.

"Can we go driving somewhere in your car?" The blond popped his head out from the crook of Thomas' elbow, raising his eyebrows.

"Where?" His partner asked, glancing down at him. The man shrugged.

"I dunno. Somewhere with a view."

-

Thomas put the car in park, glancing at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Newt smiled at him and jumped out of the car, the brunette following him hesitantly.

"Come sit." the blond jumped onto the hood of the vehicle, patting the space next to him. Thomas hummed for a moment, before settling next to him.

"If you dent my hood I swear to christ." he grumbled.

"I won't dent it. I weigh the same amount as a singular grain of sand." the blond scoffed, laying back and pulling his boyfriend with him. Thomas glanced up. The cloud and smog wasn't too bad that night, and the small twinkling of stars could be seen. 

"You're so lucky you're in my good books."

"Well I would hope so." the blond scoffed, wriggling closer to him. "If I wasn't I'd be worried."

"You're such a pain in the ass." the brunette rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Tommy! You didn't even buy me dinner!" he mock-gasped, smacking Thomas' chest lightly.

"If you don't shut up I swear I will gag you myself." he grumbled. Newt raised his eyebrows at him, seemingly amazed that Thomas was practically just handing him more material.

"Didn't realise you were into that kind of stuff." 

"Newt, I love you, I really do, but we are in the middle of the woods and if you think for one second that I won't murder you and leave your body here to rot, you're very wrong." he warned.

"That's not very nice." the brit frowned in sadness, curling up close. 

"No one would hear you scream." he whispered dramatically into the blonds ear.

"Why was that kind of hot?"

"Do you have a murder kink?" Thomas glanced down, furrowing his brow.

"Who knows." he shrugged carelessly. 

"You're the bane of my existence."

"Love you too Tommy."


End file.
